


Courting Disaster - Snarry5evr

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Desastre De Cortejo / Autor original: Snarry5evr / Traductor: The Snarry’s Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Al regresar a Hogwarts para enseñar, Harry encuentra una sorpresa inesperada. Pero ¿puede realmente aceptar un cortejo secreto cuando todavía está lidiando con sus sentimientos hacia el director sarcástico?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courting Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385967) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



> Nota del autor: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles gentes que soy pésima con los resúmenes?
> 
> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385967/chapters/21248132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Bien. La maldita posición es tuya—.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa, sabiendo que el director no la apreciaría—Idioma, profesor—susurró en voz baja mientras el resto de la Junta de Gobernadores salía de la sala. Severus Snape simplemente se burló de él y Harry suspiró—Oh, vamos, Snape. Sabes que soy el más calificado—.

—¿Por qué? —Gruñó el hombre mientras sus ojos recorrían a Harry, enviando un escalofrío por la espina dorsal del joven—¿porque derrotaste al Señor Oscuro? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—O tal vez porque he sido un auror durante los últimos diez años—.

—Siete, Potter—corrigió el hombre—Te tomaste un año libre para ayudar a reconstruir el castillo y el programa de entrenamiento de los aurores es de dos años—.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se preguntó cómo iba a aguantar a este hombre durante los próximos años. Snape se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Harry y este suspiró mentalmente. Oh sí. Así va a ser. Se mordió el labio para contener el gemido mientras sus ojos se empapaban ansiosamente de la figura en retirada. Como si esas túnicas ondulantes pudieran borrar el recuerdo de lo que había debajo. Harry se estremeció ante el recuerdo de ver a Severus Snape en ropa muggle, los ajustados jeans negros que habían abrazado el culo firme y el botón desabrochado que mostraba los anchos hombros e insinuaba abdominales definidos. Había ido a Hogsmeade para visitar a Neville dos veranos atrás cuando el director había regresado de una reunión con una familia de un nacido de muggles y la vista había alimentado las fantasías de Harry desde entonces. Harry había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo que ya estaba harto de perseguir a los magos oscuros, entonces cuando el puesto para profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se abrió, había enviado su currículum vitae y cruzó los dedos.

—Nos vemos en dos semanas para la primera reunión de personal, profesor Potter—.

Harry sonrió a su antigua Jefa de Casa—Lo espero con ansias, profesora—.

Sus ojos felinos brillaron—Eres uno de nosotros ahora, Harry. Llámame Minerva—.

Él inclinó la cabeza cortésmente—Espero con ansias trabajar contigo, Minerva—.

—Igualmente—agregó.

Él asintió, recordando lo bien que ella lo había protegido, a él y a los otros estudiantes esa noche, tantos años atrás, cuando todavía creían que Snape era un traidor—Igualmente—estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿ayudarás a entrenar al equipo, Harry? —.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia unos esperanzados ojos azules—Bueno, realmente no soy el Jefe de Gryffindor, Nev. Pero iré a dar algunos consejos siempre que entiendas que tendré que hacer lo mismo con las otras casas, si preguntan—.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzó la cara de Neville—Si preguntan, ¿eh? Estás empezando a sonar un poco Slytherin allí, Harry—.

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando se levantó y dejó que la larga serpiente se deslizara sobre sus hombros. Levitó el terrario ahora vacío en el largo gabinete detrás de su nuevo escritorio y frotó la pequeña cabeza que se acurrucaba contra su cuello— ** _¿Vamos a revisar nuestro nuevo hogar, Albus?_** —La serpiente respondió con un silbido indeterminado y Harry se volvió hacia Neville—Siempre soy un pequeño Slytherin, Nev—le dijo a su amigo de toda la vida con un guiño—Albus y yo vamos a revisar nuestras nuevas habitaciones. ¿Vienes? —.

Neville negó con la cabeza—Nah, recibí un nuevo lote de Mimbletonia para mis quintos años y si no estoy allí para aceptar el pedido, podrían tratar de dejarme las medio muertas—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Está bien. Nos vemos en la cena obligatoria para el personal—.

Neville lo saludó rápidamente antes de irse en la dirección opuesta. Harry se giró para subir a su nuevo alojamiento y saludó alegremente mientras pasaba junto a Sir Cadogan tomando el té con Damara Dodderidge en un cuadro de una mesa de banquete cargada. Llegó a la habitación que Minerva le había mostrado hacía menos de una hora y presionó su mano en la puerta recién protegida. Se abrió de golpe y Harry vio al familiar elfo doméstico desempacar tranquilamente libros de un baúl. Se giró lentamente cuando Harry entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—El Maestro Harry trajo a la serpiente—dijo el elfo graciosamente.

Harry rodó los ojos—Por supuesto que traje a Albus, Kreacher. No esperabas que lo dejase en Grimmauld Place para que se pudriera, ¿verdad? —.

—Uno tiene esperanza, Maestro Harry—entonó el elfo. Albus silbó su disgusto hacía el pequeño no humano.

— ** _Basta. Los dos_** —Miró a Kreacher también, sabiendo que el elfo ya había aprendido pársel.

Kreacher regresó a la estantería y continuó llenándola con los libros de Harry. Harry suspiró, esperando que los dos no tuvieran otra guerra territorial como la que tuvieron el verano anterior. Se dirigió a su nueva habitación, ansioso por desempacar sus cosas y acomodarse. Entró en la habitación oscura y, con un suave susurro, el fuego rugió y los candeleros se encendieron. Arrugó la nariz; Definitivamente iba a tener que hacer algo con las horribles paredes tipo convento.

— ** _¿Qué piensas, Albus? ¿Un bonito azul para que coincida con tu coloración?_** —.

La serpiente asintió con la cabeza y Harry sacudió su muñeca. Los colores cambiaron instantáneamente al azul suave que había atraído a Harry hacía la serpiente en primer lugar. Echó un vistazo a la cama y observó cómo las cortinas brillaban y se volvían de color ébano. Suspiró satisfecho y cruzó para abrir las cortinas.

—Ahora puedo vivir...—Se detuvo al ver una rosa roja sobre el edredón ahora negro. Su varita se deslizó en su mano y la agitó cuidadosamente sobre la flor y el único sobre blanco que descansaba debajo de ella. Cuando el hechizo de exploración regresó un resultado limpio, tomó el sobre y la flor, permitiendo que Albus se deslizara sobre la cama. Sacó la pequeña tarjeta del sobre y la volteó para ver tres palabras de oro brillando sobre la cartulina blanca _“Bienvenido a casa, Harry”_.

Harry sintió una oleada de calor fluir a través de él, más o menos como cuando recibió sus cartas anuales que lo invitaban a regresar a Hogwarts todos esos años atrás. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y estudió las palabras. Una mirada le dijo que las palabras fueron escritas por una vuelapluma, pero ¿por qué alguien querría esconder su letra? Harry miró la rosa. Esperen. ¿No eran las rosas generalmente reservadas para los amantes? Recordó la vez que había recibido una docena de rosas rojas en la oficina y los chicos lo habían molestado durante semanas, diciéndole que eso significaba que alguien tenía la intención de proponérsele. Se preguntó si se trataba de otra cosa ritual de cortejo. Maldita sea. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione. Miró el reloj y le dijo a Albus que no se escabullera. Con apenas un estallido, Harry se había ido de su habitación.

—Maldición, no hagas eso, Harry James—chilló Hermione cuando casi se pinchó con la aguja de tejer.

Él se sonrojó—Lo siento cariño—.

Ron entró en la sala de estar, comiendo una manzana—Oye, compañero. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te mudabas a Hogwarts hoy—.

El rubor de Harry se hizo más profundo—Oh, Harry. ¿Dime que no desapareciste a través de las protecciones de Hogwarts? —.

Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello tímidamente—Umm...—.

Ella suspiró—Al menos dime que nadie te vio—.

—Oh, sí. Estaba en mi habitación. Pero es realmente importante, Hermione—.

Ella suspiró—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —.

Le sonrió a su mejor amigo, ella había cambiado muy poco en los últimos diez años, a pesar de ser Jefa de la División de Criaturas y rápida en su camino a ser Ministra—Necesito saber si hay algún significado para una sola rosa roja—.

—Bueno, para los muggles significa <<te amo>>. Para los magos es un signo de amistad o deseo de formar una amistad—.

Harry se relajó ante sus palabras.

>> A menos que venga con una tarjeta blanca o haya sido colocado en tu cama—dijo Ron mientras mordía la manzana.

Harry tragó saliva—¿Qué pasaría si fueran ambas cosas? —.

Ron dejó de masticar, su boca se abrió y Hermione chilló y levantó sus manos para cubrir su boca. Harry miró hacia atrás y adelante entre sus amigos. Él realmente debería conseguir un libro sobre costumbres mágicas. Ron cerró la boca y se tragó la manzana.

—¿En qué parte de la cama estaba? —.

Harry frunció el ceño—La manta—.

Ron rodó los ojos—¿La almohada o el medio de la cama? —.

Harry pensó en el momento cuando encontró la rosa—Definitivamente el medio—.

Hermione chilló detrás de sus manos y Harry se giró para ver sus ojos brillantes de alegría. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos—Bien. ¿En qué me he metido ahora? —.

—Bueno, lo bueno es que él quiere cortejarte—dijo Ron en su mejor tono consolador, que con Ron no era muy diferente de su voz de “Estoy definitivamente riéndome de tu incomodidad”.

Harry miró a su amigo en estado de shock—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo sabes que es un tipo? —.

—Porque—dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo a su esposo—si hubiera sido una bruja interesada en el cortejo, habría tenido un amigo común que se acercara a ti con un regalo adecuado, no flores. Probablemente un lapicero o algo así. Pero una rosa indica que quien te está obsequiando es masculino y la tarjeta blanca indica el deseo de cortejo—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—Es por eso por lo que hiciste que Ginny le diera a Ron ese juego de ajedrez—.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia—Sí. No iba a esperar otros cinco años para que él decidiera cortejarme formalmente—.

—Oye—dijo Ron alrededor de otro bocado de manzana—Iba a ofrecerte una rosa en nuestro aniversario. Sabelotodo aguafiestas—murmuró mientras se dejaba caer junto a Harry en el sofá.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué significa la rosa que está en mi cama? —.

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero se volvió para mirar a la risa de su marido—Significa que quiere cortejarte pero también quiere...—fue el turno de Ron de vacilar por la falta de palabras—compartir tu cama—terminó sin convicción.

Harry procesó sus palabras—¿Así que quiere cortejarme, lo que podría conducir al matrimonio, pero está bien con sólo follar? —.

—Dios, Harry. ¿Demasiado franco? —Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

Harry rodó los ojos—Está bien, pero ¿por qué importa _dónde_ en la cama estaba la rosa? —.

Sus dos amigos estaban de color rojo brillante, pero fue Hermione quien habló—Si fuera una mujer cortejada por un hombre, la rosa estaría en la almohada, en la cabecera de la cama—.

—Pero no lo soy. Entonces, como soy gay, siendo cortejado por un hombre ¿la rosa va en el medio? —.

Hermione suspiró con frustración—No, Harry. Escúchame. Cuando la persona que corteja desea _hacerle el amor_ a su pareja deseada, la rosa va en la parte superior de la cama. Si desea que su pareja deseada _le hiciera el amor_ , la rosa va al medio o cerca de la parte _inferior_ de la cama—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en comprensión—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estoy siendo cortejado por un pasivo? —Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro—¡La barba del dulce Merlín! ¡Es jodidamente increíble! Un pasivo que no teme tomar el control. ¿Sabes lo caliente que es eso? —.

La cara de Hermione no había estado tan roja desde que había atrapado a Harry en la cama con su ex amante.

—Tengo una idea—murmuró Ron y Hermione jadeó ante el guiño de su marido.

Harry se rió, de repente sintiéndose cien veces mejor.

—Entonces, ¿de quién era la rosa? —.

Harry parpadeó hacia Hermione—Umm, la tarjeta no lo decía—.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta—¿Un admirador secreto? Bien, Harry—.

—Bueno, esto debería ser divertido de ver—se rió Ron y Harry se giró para mirarlo, su mirada atrapando el reloj de su chimenea.

—¡Mierda! ¿Ya es tan tarde? Tengo que irme. Me espera la recepción de bienvenido de nuevo del personal en un cuarto de hora—.

—Bueno, al menos trata de descubrir quién envió la rosa—exigió Hermione.

—¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Podría haber sido cualquiera—.

—Bueno, obviamente es un profesor—resopló Ron—ya que son los únicos que saben que has sido contratado y tiene que ser alguien con acceso al castillo. Apuesto a que alguien tiene un elfo doméstico—.

—Tienes razón, Ron—Hermione se volvió hacia Harry—Mira alrededor del personal esta noche y ve quién podría ser e intentaremos reducir las posibilidades cuando vengas a tomar el té el próximo sábado—.

Harry asintió—Bien. Los veré luego. Realmente necesito irme—.

—Harry, las protecciones—llamó Hermione recordándoselo, pero ya se había ido.

—Kreacher—llamó Harry mientras sacaba una túnica de su guardarropa.

—Sí, Maestro Harry—dijo el pequeño elfo mientras aparecía en la puerta.

—¿Sabes quién dejó eso en mi cama? —Preguntó Harry señalando la rosa y la tarjeta que había dejado en la mesita de noche.

Kreacher miró la flor y dirigió una mirada cómplice a su maestro—No, Maestro Harry. ¿Qué parte de la cama, Maestro Harry? —.

Harry extendió su brazo hacia Albus y la serpiente se deslizó hacia arriba—No es asunto tuyo—dijo Harry mientras empujaba al elfo, salía de su habitación y bajaba por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor. Él se encontró con Neville justo afuera de las puertas y sonrió—¿Conseguiste tu Mimbletonia? —.

Neville extendió la mano y arañó a Albus bajo su mandíbula y la serpiente emitió un siseo apreciativo cuando entraron al Gran Comedor—Oh, sí. Especímenes perfectos, todos ellos—.

—Bien, bien—dijo Harry mientras se movían hacia la larga mesa puesta en el medio del pasillo, recordándole a Harry las muchas Navidades que había pasado allí.

—Es agradable que se unan a nosotros, Potter, Longbottom—.

Harry alzó la vista hacia la voz sedosa y sonrió, sabiendo que irritaría al hombre—Director, encantado de verte de un humor tan alegre—.

Hubo un bufido ahogado y Harry miró hacia arriba para ver a un hombre negro, alto y apuesto parado cerca del director—Este debería ser un año interesante—dijo el hombre con una suave voz de barítono que hizo que Harry lo notará.

Snape se volvió hacia el hombre—No creo que su aporte sea necesario, Sr. Zabini—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en reconocimiento—¿Zabini? —.

El hombre oscuro le sonrió y dio un paso adelante—Por supuesto. No estaba seguro de si me recordarías o no, Potter—.

Harry le devolvió el saludo y tendió su mano—Por favor, llámame Harry. Por supuesto que te recuerdo. Casi no te reconozco—notó la calidez de la suave piel del hombre mientras le estrechaba la mano y Harry miró al esbelto hombre. Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse evaluando los marrones.

—Blaise, por favor. ¿Y puedo darte la bienvenida al personal, Harry? —.

A Harry le gustó la forma en que su nombre sonaba en ese tono suave—¿Eres profesor? —.

—Sí. Sí—dijo irritado Snape mientras empujaba las manos unidas—Zabini ha sido nuestro profesor de pociones durante los últimos cinco años. Quédate despierto, Potter. Si nadie se opone, ¿podríamos terminar esta maldita cena? —.

Él sacó una silla y se sentó, y los demás lo siguieron.

—Los estudiantes ni siquiera están aquí, Severus—Minerva amonestó al director—Trata de relajarte un poco más—.

Le gruñó y se volvió hacia los otros profesores mientras se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa—Bienvenidos de regreso. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones de los mocosos y sus padres molestos—Hubo algunas risitas pero Snape las ignoró—En caso de que no te hayas enterado de eso, Potter ha decidido amablemente bendecir a la escuela con su existencia continúa convirtiéndose en nuestro nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O.—.

—Oh, Harry. Hola querido—Saludó amablemente la medibruja.

Snape le gruñó—Estoy seguro de que todos tendrán la oportunidad de prodigarlo con elogios de bienvenida en las próximas dos semanas. Y luego veremos a los niños babear en adulación adolescente por el resto del año. Disfruten de sus cenas—.

Harry sintió que se le calentaba la cara al ver que su plato se llenaba de comida.

—Creo que Blaise tiene razón—dijo Neville suavemente a su lado y Harry volvió sus ojos inquisitivos a su amigo. Los ojos azules brillaron de vuelta—Va a ser un año interesante—.

—Harry—se giró ante la suave voz y notó que los ojos de Blaise estaban en su cuello—No pude evitar fijarme en tu, eh, amigo—.

Harry sonrió—Ah, ¿te refieres a Albus? —.

Hubo un sonido ahogado y Harry se giró para ver a Snape tapándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Um, ¿Albus? —Minerva preguntó vacilante.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Bueno, no se puede negar que Dumbledore podía ser un poco Slytherin a veces y siempre tuvo opciones de moda interesantes—.

Los otros profesores se rieron de las verdades de Harry.

—¿Confío en que su amigo permanecerá en sus cuartos durante la banquete de bienvenida? —Dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras—No tiene sentido asustar a los niños antes de que hayan tenido una noche de sueño digna—.

Harry se mordió el labio ante el suave bufido de Minerva—Er, sí, director. Él se quedará en mis habitaciones, pero el terrario aún no ha sido resguardado—.

—Resguardado— dijo Blaise alarmado—Pero, él no es venenoso ¿verdad? —.

Snape resopló—Él es un _Thamnophis Sirtalis_ común, Sr. Zabini—.

Los ojos marrones se movieron rápidamente del director a Harry y Harry rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza—Él es inofensivo—.

—Y bastante amigable—agregó Neville mientras le hacía cosquillas al “mentón” de Albus.

—Entonces, ¿por qué su terrario necesita protección? —.

Harry sintió el calor en sus mejillas ante el recuerdo de Kreacher tratando de llenar el tanque con agua el verano pasado—Él y, um, mi elfo doméstico realmente no se llevan bien—.

—¿Trajiste a tu elfo doméstico? —.

Harry miró al hombre al lado del Profesor Flitwick. Era varios años mayor que Harry, pero sus cabellos rubios le colgaban alrededor de la cara y le daban una apariencia juvenil—Oh lo siento. No creo que hayamos sido presentados—.

—Harry, este es Michael Purvis, nuestro profesor de Teoría Mágica—ofreció Minerva.

Harry asintió cortésmente—Encantado de conocerte. Purvis. El nombre me suena familiar—.

—Creo que hubo un Hufflepuff unos años por debajo de nosotros—dijo Neville.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, los rizos rubios balanceándose—Mi hermana menor. También soy el Jefe de Hufflepuff—.

Harry sonrió—Espléndido. Me pregunté quién se hizo cargo después de que Sprout se retiró. Ah, y no, no traje a mi elfo doméstico. Él trabaja aquí durante el año escolar—.

—Interesante—dijo el hombre desinteresadamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Neville para preguntar sobre la Tentácula venenosa que Harry quería tomar prestada para su evaluación de plantas mortíferas.

—Harry—Minerva lo arrinconó mientras subía a sus habitaciones más tarde. Se giró para verla acercándose a él, un delgado moreno musculoso a su lado.

Él sonrió alegremente—Minerva. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —.

—Quería presentarte a nuestro profesor de Estudios Muggles. Harry, este es Andrew Martin, se unió al personal el año pasado. Andrew, este es Harry Potter—.

La sonrisa de Harry vaciló cuando los ojos color avellana del hombre se posaron en su frente. Era casi imperceptible, pero Harry fue entrenado para notar el pequeño movimiento—Encantado de conocerte, Profesor Martin—.

El hombre le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa demasiado brillante—Por favor llámame Andy. No pudo evitar admirar a su familiar, señor Potter—.

—Puedes llamarme Harry. Su nombre es Albus. ¿Quieres acariciarlo? —.

Algo brilló en los ojos del hombre, pero lo cubrió rápidamente—Oh sí. Eso sería encantador. Extendió una mano y deslizó un dedo tentativamente sobre el espacio entre los ojos de la serpiente. La lengua de la serpiente brilló y Andy retiró su mano—Maravillosas criaturas, serpientes—.

_— **Este quiere aparearse contigo, hablador de serpientes** —._

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban— ** _Sí, Albus. Lo tengo. Vuelve a dormir_** —Miró a los otros dos y vio los ojos de Andy abiertos de par en par—Lo siento, él puede ser un poco grosero—.

—¿Q-qué dijo él? ¿Qué dijiste tú? —Andy preguntó ansiosamente.

—Oh, solo que estaba demasiado cansado para conocer gente nueva y le dije que se fuera a dormir—Harry agitó su mano—Las serpientes no son muy buenas conversadoras—.

—¿Así que no hablas mucho con ellas? —Preguntó el hombre con un tono de decepción.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Depende—Albus frotó su cabeza contra el cuello de Harry con un suave siseo—Realmente debería llevarlo a casa y preparar su terrario. Fue un placer conocerte, Andy. te veré por ahí—.

El moreno sonrió y Harry se volvió para continuar hacia su habitación.

* * *

—¿Así que? —.

Harry suspiró. Apenas se había acomodado con su té antes de que Hermione lo mirara ansiosamente—¿Así que, qué? —.

Ella lo miró y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa—Harry James—.

—Hermione Jean—.

Harry notó que Ron rápidamente se metía una galleta en la boca y soltaba una risita—Bien—Levantó los dedos y comenzó a decir nombres—En realidad, hay algunos profesores menores de cincuenta años. Pensé que era una buena edad límite, ya que todavía se considera en “la flor de la juventud”—dijo Harry haciendo comillas con las manos—para los magos. Además, creo que cualquier diferencia de más de veinte años es demasiado para mí—.

Ron rodó los ojos—Mis abuelos tenían casi treinta años de diferencia—.

—Si bien. Tengo estándares—dijo Harry y miró a Hermione mientras ella resoplaba. Levantó un dedo—Fue un error, Hermione—.

—Sin mencionar que estabas algo maltratado de tu trasero—murmuró Ron alrededor de la galleta.

Fue el turno de Harry de mirar al pelirrojo—¡De cualquier forma! Están Neville, Blaise Zabini y el nuevo maestro de Estudios Muggles, Andy Martin—.

—Zabini—exclamó Ron—¿Él enseña aquí? —.

Harry asintió—Pociones. Y si la forma en que me estaba revisando es una indicación, estoy bastante seguro de que es gay—.

—¿Y el chico de Estudios Muggles? —Preguntó Hermione tomando un sorbo de su té.

Harry arrugó la nariz—Albus olió las feromonas en él y me informó que el hombre quería aparearse—.

Ron escupió su té mientras reía. Harry lo miró y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que podría ser Nev? — Preguntó Ron, agarrando una galleta con mermelada de fresa en el medio.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No lo sé. Lo dudo—.

—Pero ustedes salieron—argumentó Hermione.

—Eso fue una vez hace varios años—señaló Harry—Nunca tuvimos sexo—.

—Tal vez ha decidido que quiere intentarlo de nuevo—dijo Ron.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su té—Realmente no nos fue muy bien. Espero que no sea él, prefiero ser solo amigos—.

—Simplemente te gusta ir con alguien al bar—soltó Hermione.

—¿Qué está mal con eso? Todavía estoy soltero y a Neville no le importan los clubes de muggles. Y no voy a ir a salir a un club mágico—Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la única vez que intentó una noche en un club mágico. No, gracias. Ron se rió ante el recuerdo y Harry lo miró. Estaba empezando a pensar que necesitaba nuevos amigos.

—Está bien, así que en realidad podría ser cualquiera de los tres—dijo Ron.

—¿Qué hay de Snape? —Hermione interrumpió.

Ron miró boquiabierto a su esposa—¿Snape? —.

Las orejas de Harry se animaron—¿Snape? ¿Es gay? — _“Por favor di que sí. Por favor di que sí. ¡Esperen! ¿Cómo lo sabría ella?”._

Hermione tragó con culpa y alejó sus ojos de sus dos mejores amigos—Oh, um, no importa—.

—Hermione—dijo Harry en tono de advertencia.

Ella se sonrojó y resopló—Bien. Devon, de la División Vampiro, _pudo_ haber mencionado haberse topado con un ex-novio de cierto profesor de pociones, pero yo había jurado no decir una palabra. Me dijo que aparentemente, Slytherin era muy íntimo con sus relaciones personales—.

Una estremecimiento de emoción recorrió a Harry y se inclinó hacia delante—Entonces, ¿lo que te escucho decir es que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que algunas de mis fantasías se hagan realidad? —.

Un fuerte gemido salió de la silla frente a Harry y él miró hacia arriba para ver la cabeza de su mejor amigo descansando en sus palmas abiertas—La barba de Merlín, Hermione, tenías que ir y darle esperanza. ¿No es tan malo que tengo que escucharlo disertar sobre el hombre cada vez que se emborracha? Ahora tendré que escuchar todo lo que Harry perciba como gay y lo que podría significar—.

—Cállate—le dijo Harry a su mejor amigo sin ninguna avaricia, ya que sabía que el hombre tenía razón. No podía evitarlo si estaba totalmente encaprichado con el alto, sexy Slytherin.

Hermione se rió entre dientes—Así que supongo que podemos agregarlo a la lista de posibilidades—.

—Oh, sí, por favor—dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

—Oh—dijo Hermione, su cara cayendo ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó cautelosamente.

—Bueno, asumimos que es alguien en la escuela. ¿Qué pasa si alguien conoce a alguien en la escuela que está dispuesto a ayudarlos? —.

Harry gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra su sofá—Hermione, ¿te he dicho últimamente cuánto te odio a ti y a tu lógica? —.

Su bufido se perdió al sonido del golpe que provenía de la puerta. Harry agitó su mano y la puerta se abrió.

—Entre—llamó y levantó la vista cuando una pequeña mujer rubia entró cautelosamente. Harry le sonrió con satisfacción—Amanda, bienvenida. ¿Qué te lleva al tercer piso? —.

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa—Tengo un pequeño problema y el director dijo que podrías ser de ayuda—.

Harry se levantó y los demás lo siguieron. Él le indicó que entrara cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella—Adelante. Adelante. Déjame presentarte a mis dos mejores amigos. Esta es Hermione Granger-Weasley y su esposo Ron—.

La rubia sonrió cortésmente y asintió con la cabeza—Hola, Ministra, Sr. Weasley—.

Los tres amigos le dieron una mirada extraña—¿Ministra? — Hermione preguntó.

La mujer cerró los ojos un segundo—Lo siento, todavía no es 2015. Lo siento—.

Harry se rió de la mirada en la cara de Hermione—Chicos, esta es Amanda Cayce, nuestra Profesora de Adivinación—.

La cara de Hermione se volvió pedregosa y Harry se volvió hacia la rubia—Tendrás que perdonar a Hermione, ella no es adepta a la Adivinación—.

La rubia agitó su mano—Está bien. Sé que a algunas personas simplemente no les importa. Cada uno con lo suyo—.

Harry sonrió ante la enorme mandíbula de Hermione, recordando lo condescendiente que Trelawney había sido con aquellos que no “tenían el don”—Entonces, ¿qué necesitabas, Amanda? —.

—Hay un pequeño ratón que reside en mi salón de clases y esperaba que pudieras convencer a tu serpiente de un pequeño bocadillo. He intentado capturarlo humanamente para liberarlo, pero elude las trampas—.

—Claro. No hay problema. Voy a buscarlo para ti—Harry se dirigió a su habitación y tocó el terrario de Albus— ** _Albus. Hora de despertar. Tengo un regalo para ti_** —.

— ** _¿Un regalo, hablador de serpientes?_** —.

— ** _Sí, hay un pequeño ratón en una de las aulas. ¿Te gustaría?_** —.

La lengua de la serpiente salió disparada con entusiasmo— ** _Sí. A veces extraño la persecución_** —.

— ** _Voy a dejarte ir con uno de los profesores. Cuando hayas terminado, ella te traerá de vuelta_** —.

La cabeza roja se balanceó y Harry se dirigió a la sala de estar.

—¿Así que eres una Vidente? — Escuchó a Hermione preguntar sarcásticamente.

—Si quieres decir que tengo visiones, la respuesta es no, solo sé cosas. Pero he estudiado muchas técnicas de adivinación muggle, como hojas de té, cartas del tarot y Astrología—.

—¿Qué? ¿Ninguna visión en una bola de cristal? — Harry rodó los ojos ante su tono snob.

—Oh no. Hay tan pocos con el poder de profetizar que no me gusta perder el tiempo de clase. Normalmente pasó una semana en clase pero ofrezco un estudio independiente para aquellos que desean continuarlo. Es mayormente una cuestión de interpretación, ¿no? —Amanda dijo en voz baja, imperturbable por la frialdad de Hermione—Quiero decir que puedo sentarme aquí y decir que veo niños en tu futuro, pero ¿qué significa eso realmente? ¿Significa eso que tendrás muchos hijos o serás maestra? O tal vez simplemente signifique que los hermanos y hermanas del Sr. Weasley tendrán varios hijos y pasarás la mañana de Navidad con ellos. Por otra parte, si tuviera que decir que el niño que lleva es una niña, eso es muy preciso—.

Hermione se agarró el estómago—Y-yo no…—Sus ojos miraron alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente—¿Qué hay de Harry? ¿Con quién se casará? —Preguntó desesperada, como si tratara de cambiar de tema o dejar a la mujer.

Amanda sonrió vagamente, recordándole a Harry un poco a Luna—Ah, bueno, el Sr. Potter hace su propio destino, ¿no? —.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con suficiencia—¿Así que no lo sabes? —.

La rubia negó con la cabeza—Ni siquiera el Oráculo de Delphi podría determinar el destino del Sr. Potter. Su magia nos ciega a su futuro. Sospecho que hace quince años no habría sido capaz de discernir ni tu destino, futura ministra, tan entrelazado con el de Harry. cómo estaba—.

Harry podía ver por el leve ensanchamiento de los ojos de Hermione que la mujer la había rechazado. Ella entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior como si tratara de decidir algo. La profesora de Adivinación volvió sus ojos sonrientes hacia Harry.

>> Ah, este debe ser el infame Albus—Harry sostuvo la serpiente y ella la tomó fácilmente, sin siquiera saltar cuando la delgada lengua parpadeó—Vamos, Sr. Albus. Tengo un regalo para usted—Le dio las gracias a Harry y se despidió de los otros dos antes de salir.

—¿Lo es? — Hermione llamó cuando Amanda llegó a la puerta. La maestra se volvió y miró a Hermione.

—¿Si es qué, futura Ministra? —.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró a Ron—¿El bebé es una niña? —.

Harry sintió que la sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y retuvo una sonrisa acerca de la boca abierta de Ron.

—No. Y antes de preguntar, él es muy saludable—Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, murmurando dulcemente a la serpiente.

Harry cruzó la habitación hacia su amigo y la abrazó—Felicidades, Mione. Rose estará entusiasmada—.

Ella se apartó y se volvió vacilante hacia su esposo—No quería decir nada hasta que hubiera visto una medibruja—.

Sus palabras rompieron el hechizo sobre Ron y él extendió la mano y la abrazó desesperadamente. Harry observó felizmente mientras sus dos amigos se abrazaban, olvidándose por el momento de ser cortejado por un extraño anónimo…

* * *

…Al menos hasta el domingo siguiente cuando Harry estaba dando los toques finales a su clase y un pequeño elfo apareció sosteniendo un pequeño paquete marrón. Harry sonrió cálidamente al elfo.

—Hola—.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el tono de bienvenida y Harry se rió entre dientes—L-Lolly debe entregar esto al Señor Profesor Potter, Señor—.

Harry asintió sabiamente—¿Y tú eres Lolly? — Ella asintió con fuerza, agitando sus grandes orejas—Y yo soy el Profesor Potter—Él le tendió la mano y ella colocó el paquete sobre ella. Advirtió el familiar sobre blanco metido debajo del paquete de color marrón oscuro atado alrededor del paquete marrón—Lolly, ¿trabajas para Hogwarts o eres un elfo personal? —.

—Lolly pertenece a los elfos de Hogwarts, Profesor Señor—.

Harry asintió—¿Y quién te dijo que me trajeras esto? —.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y notó los inconfundibles signos de angustia del elfo—Lolly no puede estar diciendo Profesor Señor—.

Harry levantó una mano tranquilizadora—Entiendo, Lolly. Está bien. Tenía curiosidad. Puedes irte ahora, estoy segura de que tú y los otros elfos están bastante ocupados preparándose para mañana—.

Sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—El Profesor Señor es tan amable. Lolly y los otros elfos están felices de que el maestro de Kreacher haya regresado—.

Harry sonrió amablemente al elfo y colocó el paquete en su escritorio. Se sentó y miró el paquete durante varios minutos antes de finalmente sacar su varita y hacer un escaneo en él. No estaba sorprendido de que no apareciera nada, aún así, uno nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadoso. Despegó la tarjeta y la sacó del sobre. Era la misma cartulina blanca con las mismas letras doradas. _“Para las últimas horas de la noche y los dolores de cabeza inducidos por los estudiantes. Buena suerte en tu primer año, Harry. Sé que puedes hacerlo”_. Harry se conmovió con la nota y desató rápidamente la cuerda para revelar una pequeña caja de madera. Levantó la tapa para revelar frascos de pociones metidos en ranuras alineadas. Sacó varios y notó que estaban llenos con Poción Pimentónica o para el Dolor de Cabeza. Entonces, ¿esto significaba que su admirador secreto era Blaise? Aunque, las botellas no se parecían a las ampollas estándar que recordaba de sus días de escuela. No es que eso significara nada. Supuso que cualquiera podría haber ido y haber comprado pociones y haberlas entregado. Solo que estas no se parecían a las pociones compradas en la tienda estándar tampoco. Harry suspiró. No estaba más cerca de descubrir quién era el hombre y le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Él sonrió, bueno, por casualidad tenía mucha cura para el dolor de cabeza en este momento. Sacó un vial azul, le quitó el corcho y lo arrojó hacia atrás. Parpadeó ante el sabor ligeramente dulce de la poción. No, esto definitivamente no fue comprado en la tienda. Miró la botella, preguntándose quién podría haber hecho la poción. Tal vez a Hermione le gustaría un pequeño proyecto secundario.

—No se rellenará por sí mismo sin importar cuánto lo mires, Potter—.

Harry sacudió las palabras despectivas—Director—Volvió a colocar el vial en su ranura y cerró la caja antes de deslizar la pequeña tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camisa. Se levantó y volvió a mirar al hombre—¿Había algo que necesitara? —.

El hombre estaba mirando la caja en el escritorio de Harry—¿Hay algún problema con las pociones de la escuela estándar, Potter? Me parece recordar que tenías afinidad por ellas cuando estuviste aquí antes—.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban—Ah, no, señor. Solo un regalo de buena suerte de un amigo—.

Una oscura ceja se levantó—¿Y qué amigo tuvo la astuta previsión de obsequiarle con poción para el dolor de cabeza? —.

Harry no estaba seguro de estar listo para revelar su cortejo secreto a Snape—No creo que sea de su incumbencia, señor. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me buscaba? —.

Snape había abierto su boca para decir algo pero la cerró de golpe. Miró a Harry por un momento—Hay una reunión obligatoria del personal en veinte minutos. Al parecer, Minerva se olvidó de informarte—.

Con eso, Snape giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Harry suspiró con frustración. El hombre era tan exasperante. Algunas veces Harry quería aplastar sus cuerpos y besar al hombre sin sentido. Otras veces, como ahora, quería tirar al hombre contra la pared y arrancarle la ropa y volverlo loco de lujuria. Harry gimió y se dejó caer en su silla. Merlín, era patético. Tenía veinte minutos para calmar su sangre turbulenta y llegar a... ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se suponía que iría? Harry saltó de su silla y corrió detrás del hombre, esperando atraparlo o a otro maestro en camino a la reunión.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry observó cómo entraban los primeros años y sonrió para sí mismo mientras contemplaban el techo encantado y miraban maravillados las velas flotantes. Vio como el sombrero cantaba su canción y los estudiantes fueron ordenados. Notó que, independientemente de la clasificación, cada estudiante era aplaudido mientras se dirigían a su nueva mesa en su Casa. Una vez que el último estudiante estuvo sentado, el director se levantó y todo el salón se quedó en silencio. Harry se mordió el labio ante la exhibición de poder que tenía el hombre. Merlín lo que no daría por tener ese poder en sus manos, mirar al hombre suplicar piedad mientras Harry jugueteaba con el ágil cuerpo. Sacudió la imagen mental de su mente y se concentró en las palabras del hombre.

—A los estudiantes que regresan, bienvenidos de regreso a Hogwarts—comenzó con una voz que Harry rara vez había escuchado. No hubo una condescendencia burlona o irritación repentina, solo el tono de un profesor estricto que esperaba ciertos estándares y que estaría muy decepcionado si fracasaba—A los nuevos estudiantes, bienvenidos y esperamos que disfruten de la oportunidad educativa que se les ha brindado. Primero, algunas reglas. No hay maleficios, maldiciones o uso malicioso de la magia en los corredores. El Sr. Filch una vez más me pide que le recuerde que los productos Weasley están todavía entre la lista de objetos prohibidos disponible para que todos puedan leer detenidamente en su oficina. El Bosque Prohibido es justo eso, prohibido, a todos los estudiantes, así como Hogsmeade a todos los estudiantes debajo del tercer año o sin un consentimiento firmado. Verás a tus Jefes de Casa para las pruebas de Quidditch. Los horarios de los partidos y los fines de semana de Hogsmeade se darán a conocer en los tableros de tu sala común. Y finalmente—añadió con un tono de voz que decía que temía esta parte—como muchos de ustedes saben, al profesor McDaniels se le ofreció un puesto en Ilvermorny que nos dejó con la necesidad de un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año me complace anunciar que el Profesor Potter, un antiguo Auror altamente calificado, ha aceptado llenar la posición—.

Snape se volvió hacia él y Harry miró a los ojos al devastador hombre. Las cejas de Snape se levantaron y Harry se dio cuenta de que los estudiantes lo estaban aplaudiendo. Con un leve rubor, se levantó e hizo una rápida reverencia antes de regresar a su asiento. Tan pronto como el hombre dio la orden para la cena, la sala estalló con una ola de ruido.

—Un poco intimidante, ¿no? —.

Harry miró al moreno y le dio una sonrisa poco entusiasta al profesor de Estudios Muggles—Casi había olvidado lo que era tener toda la atención de la escuela. Bueno, al menos el próximo año voy a ser una noticia vieja—.

El hombre puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre la de Harry—Nunca serás noticia vieja, Harry—.

Harry sintió una oleada de repulsión por el hombre y apartó la mano, lo que requirió un poco de esfuerzo ya que Andrew la sujetó bastante—Bueno, uno puede esperar—dijo Harry entre dientes. Alcanzó su copa y escaneó el pasillo, sus ojos aterrizaron en un ceño fruncido cuando pasaron por encima de la mesa del personal. Tomó un trago de su jugo y se volvió hacia Hagrid para hablar con su primer amigo acerca de cuáles eran sus planes para el próximo año. Le agradó saber que su amigo había atenuado sus clases, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que no todos los estudiantes estaban tan enamorados de los dragones y las acromántulas como él. Harry esperó por varios minutos después de que el último estudiante se había ido antes de salir del pasillo, esperando no encontrarse con demasiados estudiantes en su camino a su habitación. Quería tener una noche temprana y dormir toda la noche; tenía a los séptimos años de Slytherin y Gryffindor en la primera clase de la mañana. Tendría que estar en la cima de su juego.

* * *

Harry se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, Albus se encrespó alrededor de su bíceps debajo de su bata mientras silbaba de alegría por todos los nuevos olores. Observó en silencio mientras los estudiantes más viejos comenzaban a entrar lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al verlo, como si, incluso después de que les dijeran que sería su profesor la noche anterior, todavía no podían creer que él estaba allí. Observó a muchos de ellos intentar comprobar sutilmente su frente, sabiendo que no podían ver la cicatriz debajo del grueso flequillo. Él sonrió internamente, pero se detuvo cuando un grupo de chicos entró en la habitación y la lengua de Albus le hizo cosquillas en el brazo violentamente. Harry se levantó de su escritorio y toda la habitación se congeló, incluso los estudiantes entraron por las puertas. Se giró para dirigirse al cuarteto que acababa de entrar.

—Lo que sea que uno de ustedes haya intentado trayendo un pequeño roedor a mi clase es mejor que lo lleven a su dormitorio—Los chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, el rostro de un chico se puso rojo. Harry miró a los ojos marrones—Tienes cinco minutos. Ve—.

El chico asintió lacónicamente y salió disparado de la habitación. Harry notó que los otros estudiantes estaban boquiabiertos o susurrando ferozmente mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio. No dijo una palabra más hasta que la campana sonó al comienzo de la clase y el Gryffindor que había enviado antes entró jadeando al salón de clases y se dejó caer en una silla vacía. Harry se levantó y se movió hacia un lado de su escritorio, inclinando su brazo hacia abajo.

—La regla número uno en mi clase, por la seguridad de sus mascotas, no ranas, sapos, lagartos, roedores, etc. deben ser llevados a mi salón de clases. **_Abajo_** —Albus siseó molesto, siempre prefiriendo la calidez de la piel de Harry a una superficie fría. La clase jadeó cuando la serpiente se deslizó por su brazo y salió a la mesa— ** _Saluda, Albus_** —Harry soltó una risita en silencio ante los sobresaltados jadeos de los estudiantes. Albus siseó su bienvenida junto con una larga diatriba sobre el desprecio de la comodidad familiar. Harry rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia la clase—Este es Albus. Él no es venenoso y no muerde. Eso no quiere decir que no atacará si es provocado. Todos han sido advertidos—Estiró su brazo y permitió que Albus volviera a deslizarse. Esta vez eligió descansar en el cuello de Harry—Regla número dos, cualquier magia maliciosa realizada con intención contra otro estudiante, en mi clase o fuera de ella, será motivo de detención el sábado, independientemente del Quidditch o Hogsmeade. Has sido advertido. Tres, si deseas hacerme una pregunta no relacionada con Defensa, debes lograr una E o una O en tu ensayo semanal —Hubo un leve gemido y Harry estaba seguro de que era en referencia a la parte de _semanal_ en comparación con la calificación estándar—¿Cuántos de ustedes están aquí con la esperanza de continuar como Aurores? —Varias manos subieron—¿Y para el aprendizaje en San Mungo? — Otras manos levantadas—Debes tener en cuenta que ambos requieren un conocimiento profundo de las Artes Oscuras, aunque de diferentes formas. Por lo tanto, estudiaremos no solo la defensa, sino también las causas de ciertas magias. Conocer la causa a veces puede ayudar a Defender, así como sanar o proteger—Una mano se disparó—Sí, ¿Señorita...? —.

—Angela Watchford, profesor. ¿Por qué? — dijo la Gryffindor.

—¿Qué es un Dementor, Sra. Watchford? —.

Ella frunció el ceño—Un ser desalmado que una vez fue guardia de los prisioneros de Azkaban y literalmente puede chupar el alma de su cuerpo—.

Harry asintió—¿Y sabes cómo identificar cuándo está cerca un Dementor? —.

—Umm, no señor—.

Harry miró alrededor de la clase—¿Nadie? — Varios pares de ojos se movieron y otros inclinaron la cabeza—No hay vergüenza en no saber—les dijo—Empieza lentamente, cuando el clima está cambiando—varios estudiantes se estremecieron y miraron a su alrededor como si sintieran una brisa fría—Se pone más frío y comienzas a pensar que tal vez algo anda mal contigo—Varios estudiantes se cruzaron de brazos para calentarse del frío que impregnaba la habitación—Y si tienes suerte, comienzas a pensar en las veces que mentiste a tus padres o lastimaste intencionalmente a tu hermano. Incluso cuando tu aliento se convierte en hielo justo frente a ti, todo lo que puedes pensar es qué persona tan horrible eres y cómo todos los que amas han sufrido por ti—Varios ojos se abrieron alarmados cuando sus respiraciones se empañaron frente a ellos—y para cuando el cielo comienza a oscurecerse es demasiado tarde—Las luces de la habitación se habían atenuado lentamente mientras hablaba—Porque una vez que un dementor te tiene, no te dejará ir—Dio un aplauso y todos los estudiantes saltaron cuando las luces se encendieron y el aire volvió a la normalidad.

—¿S-señor? —una voz temblorosa habló.

—¿Sí? —Miró al valiente Slytherin.

—Dijiste “si tienes suerte”. ¿Qué piensas si no tienes suerte? —.

Harry parpadeó hacia el chico—Entonces puedes oír los gritos de tus padres moribundos. Ahora, ¿quién sabe cómo defenderse de los Dementores? —Escondió su risa, sabiendo que había conmocionado a los séptimos años—Vamos. Srta. Watchford, dígales qué hechizo usar para defenderse de un Dementor—.

Ella parpadeó y tragó—U-un Patronus, señor—.

Harry aplaudió, sorprendiendo a la clase una vez más. Él rodó los ojos—Excelente. ¿Y cómo conjuras un Patronus? —Escuchó un suave murmullo del chico que había intentado colar el roedor. Volvió su mirada verde hacia el nacido muggle—¿Y cuál es su nombre, señor? —.

El chico se sonrojó—Jamie Scalon, señor—.

—Ahora repita lo que acaba de decir, Sr. Scalon. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la clase lo escuche—.

El rubor se profundizó—Dije que era como con Peter Pan—.

Varios de los Slytherins rieron disimuladamente pensando que el chico estaba a punto de meterse en problemas. Harry simplemente sonrió alentador—Absolutamente correcto, Sr. Scalon. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por traer un poco de Muggle a mi clase. Ahora, explíquele al resto del mundo mágico lo que eso significa—.

El chico se sentó un poco más recto, orgulloso de haber ganado los primeros puntos de la casa para Harry Potter por Gryffindor—Significa pensar en pensamientos felices—.

—Exactamente. Ahora, ¿cómo tratamos la exposición a un Dementor? — Una mano se disparó desde atrás—Sí, ¿Señorita? —.

—Leila Long— respondió el Slytherin—Con chocolate, señor—.

—¿Por qué? — Los ojos se rodaron una vez más.

—La ciencia muggle nos ha enseñado que el chocolate puro crea endorfinas, que es lo que le dice a nuestro cerebro que somos felices. Y ese es el por qué, señorita Watchford. Los pensamientos felices no solo defienden de los dementores, sino que también tratan la exposición a dichos seres. sin polvo de duendes—agregó con un guiño astuto al Sr. Scalon. Varios de los Gryffindor se rieron—Ahora, una cosa más importante de mi clase. Cuando te gradúes, si te gradúas y estás en el mundo real, no hay nada de esto—señaló entre los conjuntos de estudiantes claramente definidos—Por lo tanto, cuando practicamos, te unirás a alguien de una casa diferente—Contuvo una sonrisa ante la masa de gemidos, y luego señaló a las dos chicas en colores opuestos, pero con las mismas características—Excepto ustedes dos—Las sonrisas gemelas se desvanecieron rápidamente—No puedes emparejarte más de una vez al mes—Dejó que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo—Merlín, ustedes dos deben ser peores que los gemelos Weasley, un Slytherin y un Gryffindor. Sus pobres padres—Varios estudiantes rieron disimuladamente. Harry señaló a dos de los Gryffindor y un Slytherin—Tú, tú y tú. De frente ahora—Los tres chicos corrieron al frente del salón de clases—Si mal no recuerdo todos ustedes deseaban ser Aurores, ¿correcto? —Los tres asintieron. Señaló a uno de los Gryffindors.

—Eric Vander—dijo el chico.

—Señor Vander, digamos que soy Auror principal y le informo que su compañero actual se ha ido de vacaciones y debe elegir entre estos dos Aurores altamente competentes como su nuevo compañero. ¿A quién elige? —.

El chico automáticamente señaló a su compañero Gryffindor—David, señor—.

Harry asintió—¿Y por qué es eso? —.

Vander miró nerviosamente al Slytherin—Er, porque confío en él—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa—Oh. ¿Tú y David son buenos amigos, entonces? —.

—Bueno, quiero decir, no realmente, señor—.

—¿Entonces por qué no el Señor…—miró inquisitivamente al Slytherin.

—Chris Fellows—.

—¿Señor Fellows? —.

—Porque él es, eh, Slytherin, señor—el rostro del chico se ruborizó de un rosa pálido.

—Hmm. Vayan y siéntense—Los tres muchachos volvieron a sus sillas y Harry se apoyó en el escritorio—Apuesto a que todos ustedes, niños, crecieron con historias sobre la guerra y el gran Harry Potter, ¿verdad? Vamos, no sean tímidos—Los estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza—¿Cómo el valiente Gryffindor salvó al mundo? —Más asentimientos. Echó un vistazo al lado de Gryffindor de la habitación—¿Cuántos de ustedes querían ser Gryffindor por esas historias? —Varias manos subieron—¿Cuántos de ustedes saben que justo antes de la última batalla fue un Slytherin quien salvó mi vida? —Él sonrió ante los jadeos indignados de los Gryffindors. Miró al lado de Slytherin—No dejes que nadie te diga que los Slytherins se ocultaron de la guerra. Gryffindors y Slytherins lucharon en ambos bandos—.

—¿Qué? —un indignado Gryffindor jadeó.

Harry lo miró con los ojos verdes—¿Cómo crees que Riddle encontró a mis padres? ¿Cómo crees que pudo regresar? No fue un Slytherin quien realizó el ritual de renacimiento, sino un Gryffindor. No presumas de pensar que eres mejor que otra persona simplemente porque el sombrero dijo tenías más agallas que premeditación. Señor Fellows, le he asignado a su compañero el Sr. Vander, cuyo último compañero está de baja médica después de tomar una maldición destinada a Vander y, a su regreso, se asociará con un Auror Superior en entrenamiento para su nueva promoción. ¿Aceptas? —.

—Sí— dijo el niño sin dudarlo. Varios Gryffindors miraron boquiabiertos al Slytherin.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Porque, señor. Deseo demostrarle mi confiabilidad y dado que el compañero del Sr. Vander está en ascenso, probablemente no sea la primera vez que atrapa una maldición por su compañero, lo que me dice que el Sr. Vander es un poco temerario. Lo que posiblemente significa que no tiene miedo de seguir ni la más mínima pista que pueda ayudarnos a resolver un caso enorme. Preferiría seguir a alguien que corra riesgos que alguien que se sienta al margen—.

—Y ahí lo tienen. Tuve cuatro compañeros durante mi tiempo en el cuerpo y dos de ellos eran Slytherins. Confié en ellos con mi vida—Sintió que Albus despertaba de su siesta y se deslizaba por su cuerpo, varios ojos siguieron el movimiento—Quiero de 12 a 14 pulgadas sobre Inferi para el próximo martes. Más de 14 pulgadas y empiezo a deducir puntos. Quiero una definición, origen, defensa y tratamiento. Pueden obtener una ventaja al leer el capítulo 8 y tomar notas durante el resto de la clase—Siguió a Albus con los ojos mientras la serpiente se deslizaba entre las filas de escritorios. Se detuvo en el escritorio de Scalon y siseó agradecido ante el persistente olor a roedor— ** _Para eso_** —susurró Harry a la serpiente. Albus se escondió aún más en el pasillo y se detuvo en el escritorio de Fellows. El chico ni siquiera se movió cuando la serpiente se enroscó en su pierna.

—Señor Fellows—Harry llamó al Slytherin mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a salir. El chico se acercó a su escritorio y Harry extendió su mano. La mano se deslizó en su bolsillo, sacó cuidadosamente la serpiente dormida y se la pasó al profesor—Gracias—El chico salió arrastrando los pies y Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él con un gesto de su mano—Siempre el Slytherin, profesor—.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la ola de magia que se disipó, revelando al director—Y te encanta montar un espectáculo, Potter—.

Harry se levantó y levantó a Albus del escritorio—Es lo que esperan—.

—Y siempre haces lo que la gente espera—dijo Snape en un tono incrédulo.

Harry colocó la serpiente en el terrario y se volvió para mirar al hombre. Le dio al hombre una sonrisa descarada—Sabes lo mucho que adoro impactando a la gente, Profesor. Hay una razón por la que la gente me subestima—.

—Nunca cometería ese error, Potter. No cuando se trata de lo que eres capaz de hacer—.

Harry le sonrió al hombre—No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, director—Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación.

* * *

Harry se deslizó en su oficina con un suave suspiro. Sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento y cruzó hacia su escritorio, con la mente ya deshaciendo el cajón donde estaba guardada la caja de la pequeña poción. Hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y sacaba su varita. Solo había un pequeño hechizo Solo Para Tus Ojos en el paquete marrón, que Harry retiró fácilmente antes de sentarse en su silla. Primero lo primero, sacó la caja y la abrió. Suspiró, ya estaba a un cuarto del camino a través de la Poción Pimentónica y era solo la segunda semana de clases. Él no sabía cómo lo hacían los otros profesores. Se bebió otro frasco y guardó la caja cuando la poción entró en efecto de inmediato. Sintiéndose mejor, Harry deslizó el pequeño sobre del paquete y procedió a sacar la tarjeta. “ _Pensé que podrías apreciar una perspectiva diferente, ya que tus días en la escuela fueron un poco ... inusuales”_. Harry soltó un bufido por el comentario y tiró de la cuerda, permitiendo que el papel marrón cayera del paquete. Parpadeó ante los dos libros que estaban allí y tomó el que estaba arriba. _Bajo el techo encantado: mi tiempo en Hogwarts como un nacido muggle._ Harry levantó sus cejas con sorpresa. Eso sonaba interesante. Él abrió el libro.

_“La primera vez que encontré a la mujer severa que estaba parada en mi salón, tenía un chal de tartán envuelto alrededor de sus hombros sobre su vestido negro, que más tarde descubrí que no era un vestido en absoluto. Pasarían unos años antes de que me diera cuenta de que esta mujer era la gata que había visto recorrer mi barrio el verano anterior a mi undécimo cumpleaños...”_

Harry sonrió. Esto definitivamente era algo que disfrutaría. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado antes de mirar el otro libro. _A través de los ojos de mi niño: la perspectiva de un padre muggle_. Harry pensó que también sería una lectura encantadora. Se preguntó si Hermione también disfrutaría de leerlos. Sería interesante leerlos y discutir las diferencias de sus propios años tumultuosos. Harry suspiró. Bueno, por muy pensados que fueran los regalos, aún no estaba más cerca de reducir la lista de sospechosos. Todos sabían que sus años en la escuela habían sido “inusuales” y, solo porque no le gustaba el hombre, no significaba que Andrew pudiera ser excluido de la lista. Harry tocó el primer libro y pensó en cuándo podría tener la oportunidad de leerlo. Él frunció el ceño. Con la forma en que iban las cosas, lo más probable es que no hasta las vacaciones de verano.

—Toc, Toc—.

Harry levantó la mirada cuando Neville entró en la habitación—Oye, Nev—.

El rubio sonrió comprensivamente—¿Te sientes mejor? —.

Harry gimió—¿Era tan obvio? —.

Neville asintió—Sí. Me temó, así que vamos, necesitas un poco de aire fresco—.

Harry metió los libros en el cajón con la caja de pociones y se levantó para seguir a Neville fuera de su clase—Tu oferta repentina de acompañarme al aire libre no tendría nada que ver con las pruebas de quidditch de Gryffindor hoy, ¿o sí? —Le preguntó a su amigo astutamente.

Neville lo miró boquiabierto mientras bajaban las escaleras—¿Es eso hoy? Lo olvidé por completo. Mientras estemos fuera, ¿te importa si me detengo? Es decir, como Jefe de la Casa, realmente debería mostrar un poco de apoyo—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Neville, eso es muy parecido Slytherin viniendo de ti—.

—Si te abstienes de insultar mi casa, Potter, eso sería encantador—.

Harry se giró hacia el sedoso arrastramiento—Director. ¿Y hacia dónde se dirigía este agradable sábado? —.

Los ojos negros del hombre vagaron por Neville—A lo mismo que ustedes, me imagino—.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad—¿Las pruebas? ¿Espía a Slytherin todavía, profesor? —.

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada—Me intereso por todos los equipos, sin ninguna consideración especial para ninguna casa. Como director, me esfuerzo por saber qué estudiantes participan en actividades extracurriculares—.

—Snape está bastante bien informado sobre el Quidditch, Harry—agregó Neville—Incluso ha venido a algunas prácticas y les ha dado excelentes consejos a los estudiantes—.

Harry miró al hombre sorprendido—¿Lo hiciste? Espero no estarte pisando los dedos de los pies entonces—Snape levantó una ceja inquisitivamente—Neville me ha pedido que le dé algunos consejos al equipo. Estuve de acuerdo, por supuesto, en el entendimiento de que haría lo mismo con los otros equipos también. Pero si tú…—.

Snape lo cortó con una mano levantada—En lo absoluto, Sr. Potter. Estoy seguro de que los estudiantes apreciarán todo lo que tengan que decir. Una nueva perspectiva y todo eso—Salieron a la brillante luz del sol y Harry parpadeó rápidamente—Caballeros, los veré en el campo—.

Vieron cómo se alejaba a paso rápido mientras los dos Gryffindors se abrían paso con más tranquilidad—Entonces dime cómo lo haces—dijo Harry mientras se acercaban al campo unos minutos después.

—¿Hacer qué? —Neville preguntó distraídamente mientras veía a dos estudiantes volar alrededor del Campo.

—No volverte loco trabajando demasiado. A estas alturas apenas puedo dormir—Hicieron su camino hacia el campo, colocándose cerca de las gradas. Harry vio una figura oscura sentada a unas pocas filas e intentó concentrarse en observar a los estudiantes en el campo—Tenía un stock de Poción Pimentónica a comienzos del año y ya estoy a la mitad—.

Neville se rió—Estrategia, Harry. Antes que nada, y lo digo como amigo tuyo, todo el ensayo semanal fue un poco estúpido. Ahora te has encerrado para leer al menos cincuenta ensayos por semana, y eso solo es de tus clases de EXTASIS. Confía en mí cuando te digo, los estudiantes más jóvenes son escritores de ensayos terribles y los mayores han aprendido a ser inteligentemente redundantes—Harry se encogió ante la verdad de las palabras de Neville, ya que ya había comenzado a resolver esto por sí mismo—Lo que necesitas es organizarte, ponerte un horario o agenda. Lo sé, terriblemente estilo Ravenclaw, pero funciona. Y sé lo horrible que eres con los plazos, así que prepárate para algún tipo de sistema de recompensa—.

Harry miró pensativamente a su amigo—¿Un sistema de recompensa? —Preguntó, pensando en el hombre sentado solo unas pocas filas detrás de él.

—Sí. Ve a Honeydukes y cómprate una caja de chocolates y no te permitas abrirla hasta que hayas calificado tus ensayos. O hazte trabajar hasta un momento específico y luego celebra yendo a volar. Cosas como esas—.

Harry asintió, pensando en sus últimos regalos de cortejo. Si se obligaba a terminar sus calificaciones el sábado, podría pasar los sábados por la noche leyendo algunos capítulos en sus libros—Un planificador—.

Neville lo miró—¿Qué? —.

—¿Hmm? —Dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta hasta un segundo después, que había hablado en voz alta—Oh, dije que lo que necesito es un planificador. Ya sabes, como esos cronogramas de revisión que Hermione siempre nos dio, para ayudarme a calcular un cronograma de calificaciones—.

Neville resopló—¿Incluso usaste esas cosas? —.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba pero señaló al chico que cuidaba los aros—Tu Guardián te va a costar tus juegos si tu capitán elige los bucles de la Sra. Rubia para Cazador—.

Neville asintió con la cabeza y salió al campo.

—¿Dándole a Gryffindor una ventaja injusta, profesor Potter? —.

Harry se giró para encontrar al rubio profesor de Teoría Mágica parado sobre él. Harry tuvo que mirar hacia arriba y parpadeó cuando estaba casi cegado por el sol detrás del hombre—Solo estoy ofreciendo consejos. Me encantaría ofrecer mis servicios a Hufflepuff también, Michael. A menos que estés perfectamente satisfecho con la opinión del director, que me dicen que es tan buena como la mía—.

Harry ignoró el suave bufido del hombre y mantuvo contacto visual con el rubio, esperando su respuesta—Tal vez te aceptaré esa oferta, Harry. Nuestras pruebas son el próximo sábado, ¿serás capaz de hacerlo? —.

Harry asintió—Antes o después de Slytherin, el Sr. Fellows ya ha preguntado por mi ayuda, así que estaré aquí de todos modos—.

—Después. Nos vemos entonces—Se giró para mirar al director—Snape, ¿me preguntaba si podría tomar un momento de tu tiempo después de cenar esta noche? —.

Harry sintonizó la conversación y se volvió para ver a Neville dirigirse de nuevo hacia él. El rubio sonrió—Parece que la Srta. Everly no era una opción viable de todos modos. El Sr. Bairs voló excepcionalmente bien antes y el Sr. Erics solo estaba haciendo los trámites para continuar las pruebas—.

Harry asintió—Bien. Odiaría ver a Gryffindor perder porque un chico de quince años no podía mantener sus ojos en las bolas—.

Neville entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry—Mmm. Sí, porque nunca tuviste ese problema—Harry miró a su amigo—¿Cuál era el nombre de ese tipo de Uso inapropiado? —

—Es mejor que calles, Auror Longbottom—Harry miró amenazante a su amigo.

Neville se rió entre dientes—¿Doorman? ¿Dorget? —.

—Me voy. No recibes más consejos de mí hoy—Harry se giró y se dirigió al campo de quidditch ante la risa jovial de Neville.

—Oh, sí. Dorneget—Dijo después.

Harry se detuvo y se giró para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa—Bueno, él era mucho mejor besador que tú—Harry captó el juguetón gesto de dos dedos que Neville le mostró.

—Si ustedes dos están terminando de ser infantiles—miraron hacia la imponente figura que estaba saliendo de las gradas y Harry se sonrojó, habiendo olvidado que el hombre estaba allí—creo que tienen deberes para asistir—Snape se volvió hacia Neville—Y realmente, profesor Longbottom, debería tomar puntos de Gryffindor simplemente por falta de gusto al elegir el compañero—Pasó junto a ellos y Harry miró a la espalda en retirada. Bastardo.

* * *

—Bueno, realmente, Harry. Creo que todos sabemos lo que tienes que hacer—.

Harry miró a su amigo—¿Y qué es eso, Hermione? —.

Ella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla—Ir a citas con todos ellos—.

Harry casi se atragantó con su cerveza de mantequilla—Hermione, ¿te das cuenta de que todos somos profesores en un internado? Creo que las citas pueden ser un poco complicadas. ¿Qué? ¿Debería invitarlos a un fin de semana en Hogsmeade? —Miró intencionadamente la bulliciosa posada que estaba llena de estudiantes disfrutando del primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade del año.

—Bueno, quizás no sea una cita típica, pero hay otras opciones. Podrías unirte a uno de ellos en su patrulla nocturna o sentarte en un juego de quidditch. No hay nada de malo en que dos profesores se conozcan entre sí—.

Harry pensó en lo que estaba diciendo su amigo y decidió que no sería una mala idea. Su rostro se arrugó con disgusto—¿Supongo que tengo que incluir a Andrew en esa lista? —.

Ella le dio una mirada de complicidad—Sí, Harry. Deberías conocer al hombre antes de ignorar por completo su cortejo—.

Harry rodó los ojos—Ni siquiera sabemos si es él—.

—Pero podría ser cualquiera de ellos y no puedes ignorar a _ninguno_ de ellos—.

Suspiró, sabiendo la verdad de sus palabras. Si se trataba de Andrew, al menos le debía una oportunidad al hombre después de los regalos. Desde la última colección de libros, recibió una caja grande de chocolates de Honeydukes y un planificador diario. Él había pensado que entonces el cortejante podría ser Neville, pero ella había señalado que Snape y el otro maestro habían estado a una distancia auditiva de la conversación también. Y aunque podría no ser ninguno de ellos, podrían haberlo mencionado de paso a otro profesor a la distancia auditiva de su cortejante. Harry suspiró, todo era tan complicado. Sintió un tirón en su túnica y miró hacia abajo para ver a un familiar elfo.

—Lolly—dijo sorprendido.

Sus grandes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—¿El profesor Señor recuerda a Lolly? —.

Harry le sonrió brillantemente—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Necesitabas algo, Lolly? —.

Ella extendió sus manos y apareció un paquete marrón. Harry ignoró el suave jadeo de Hermione y metió la mano en su bata. Él había estado esperando/esperanzado de ver a la elfina este fin de semana. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su último regalo y parecían tener un patrón de dos semanas.

—Para el profesor señor—.

Harry no se atrevió a tomar el regalo todavía, sabiendo que la elfina probablemente desaparecería en el momento en que lo hiciera—Lolly, sé que no puedes decirme de quién son los regalos, pero ¿puedes entregar un mensaje si prometo que no hay rastros de magia en él? —.

La elfina pareció pensar por un minuto antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa—A Lolly no le dijeron que no podía entregar ningún mensaje del Profesor Potter Señor—.

Harry sonrió—Excelente—Deslizó el sobre con la mano que esperaba antes de tomar el paquete. Como era de esperar, ella desapareció en el momento en que se entregó el paquete. Harry movió el paquete a la mesa, lo escaneó y deslizó el sobre. Leyó la inscripción de oro y luego miró boquiabierto a su amiga. Un ceño preocupado arrugó su frente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sentándose más derecho.

—Él sabe que estoy aquí contigo. Y, Hermione, creo que podemos reducir la lista un poco—.

Ella frunció el ceño—¿Qué? Por qué? —Le tendió la tarjeta y ella lo tomó con cautela—Solo un poco de lectura ligera—leyó en voz alta y lo miró boquiabierta. Ella miró el paquete ansiosamente—Ábrelo, Harry—.

Harry desató rápidamente el paquete para revelar dos libros más. Los agarró y leyó los títulos. _Relativamente mágico: más allá de la teoría_ y _Prácticamente Animago_. Le entregó los libros a Hermione y ella jadeó ante los títulos.

—Harry, quienquiera que sea, te conoce. Quiero decir que _realmente_ te conoce—.

Harry asintió—¿Pero quién, Hermione? Ni siquiera el resto de los Weasley saben que estoy trabajando en mi forma animaga—.

Ella pensó por un minuto antes de colocar cuidadosamente los libros sobre la mesa—Quizás no lo sepan—Él la miró con escepticismo—No, escucha. ¿Qué pasaría si supieran cuánto admiraste a tu padre y a Sirius? Es decir, no es ningún secreto ahora que eran Animagos no registrados. Tal vez sea quien sea, solo pensó que podría ser algo que te interesaría—.

Asintió distraídamente, sus pensamientos corrían en círculos en su mente—Está bien— dijo lentamente. Levantó la tarjeta de encima de los libros—¿Pero esto? ¿Seguro que prueba que fue con alguien con quien fuimos a la escuela? —

—O alguien que conocía a alguien con quien fuimos a la escuela—Harry gimió y se sentó contra la cabina—¿Qué pasa si él solo ha estado esperando el momento adecuado para entregar estos? Quiero decir, todos saben que Ron y yo vamos a visitarte todo el tiempo. ¿Y si hubiera tenido estos regalos esperándote hasta que supiera que te estaba visitando? O...—.

Harry esperó expectante—¿O qué? —finalmente suplicó.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior—O la redacción podría ser solo una coincidencia—.

Harry bufó. De alguna manera, él dudaba de eso.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

No debería haberse sorprendido cuando la pequeña elfina regresó a su oficina. Ella silenciosamente sostuvo un sobre color crema y lo reconoció de inmediato como la papelería oficial de Hogwarts, para todo el personal en sus oficinas. Sacudió la cabeza; debería haber sabido que el hombre probaría algo. Casi había olvidado cómo podría ser de Slytherin el Niño Dorado de Gryffindor. Cogió la carta de la mano de la elfina y ella se apartó de inmediato. Abrió el sobre, ávido de leer lo que el hombre tenía que decir.

> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**
> 
> _“Primero, me gustaría agradecerle por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto. En segundo lugar, déjeme decir lo honrado que estoy de que haya elegido cortejarme de la manera tradicional. Bueno, en su mayoría tradicional. Debo admitir que el secreto le agrega un poco de algo. Tal vez sea un Slytherin, lo cual es intrigante. Me gustaría conocerle, pero no estoy seguro de cómo, ya que desea permanecer en el anonimato por el momento. Espero poder hacer que Lolly le entregue esta carta, la cual, si está leyendo esto, he tenido éxito. Aprecio los regalos. Las pociones han sido maravillosas, aunque no me importaría saber dónde las compro para poder obtener más.”_

(El hombre resopló)

> _“Los libros me han dado una visión encantadora de la clase de experiencia que podría haber tenido en la escuela si hubiera sido alguien más, gracias por eso. El planificador ha sido bastante útil para mantener mi rumbo y no me siento tan abrumado como hace un mes. Los chocolates también han sido un placer encantador. Desearía conocerle mejor para poder devolverle el favor. Ya que ha aceptado esta carta, tal vez también esté dispuesto a aceptar mis regalos. Aunque no tengo idea de lo que podría interesarle. ¿Le gusta el Quidditch? ¿Cuál es su dulce favorito? ¿Tiene algún pasatiempo? Una vez más, gracias por el honor que me otorgas._
> 
> _Harry”_
> 
> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Él se reclinó en su silla. ¿Entonces el hombre quería saber más sobre él? ¿Podría decirle cosas sin revelar su secreto? Volvió a mirar la carta y pensó que podría salirse con la suya respondiendo algunas preguntas inocuas. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una tarjeta blanca familiar, una vuelapluma azul y una botella de tinta dorada.

* * *

—Señor Fellows—Harry llamó al Slytherin al otro lado del campo. El chico lo miró mientras la snitch dorada revoloteaba en su mano—Me doy cuenta de que estás en séptimo año y por lo tanto, probablemente has estado jugando durante algunos años, pero si esperas ganar, es mejor que pases más tiempo buscando la snitch y menos tiempo tratando de impresionar a la Srta. Ballinger—El chico se sonrojó cuando sus compañeros de equipo rieron disimuladamente—Puedo garantizar que ella estará más impresionada con un caballero que no pasa sus días de escuela en el hospital—El chico asintió tímidamente y se volvió hacia sus compañeros con un gruñido feroz hacia ellos.

—¿Es por eso por lo que nunca tuviste novia, Potter? —.

Harry se giró ante la voz sedosa y sintió su miembro contraerse al ver al hombre de pie a poca distancia. Él sonrió—Tenía amigas, profesor. Pero si hubiera prestado atención a mis hormonas, me habría dado cuenta de que prefería tener novio—Volvió al campo de Slytherins—Al menos lo descubrí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—.

—Hmm—Dijo el hombre sin comprometerse.

Harry trataba con avidez de ignorar al hombre a su lado y concentrarse en los estudiantes. Hubo un pequeño estallido y Harry saltó. Miró a la pequeña elfina—Lolly—dijo sorprendido de ver a la elfina.

Sus grandes ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al director al lado de Harry y miró nerviosamente a los hombres.

—¿Bien? —El director estalló. La elfina parpadeó nerviosamente y le tendió un sobre blanco a Harry y él lo tomó, parpadeó en estado de shock ya que solo había pasado una semana desde que recibió su último regalo. Solo que no había ningún regalo con este. Lolly se apartó y Harry metió el sobre en su bolsillo—Oh, por favor—Dijo Snape con un gesto de su mano—No dejes que te impida leer tu correspondencia. Pero tengo curiosidad sobre por qué un elfo escolar te está enviando cartas de amor—.

Harry miró al hombre—Nadie dijo que era una carta de amor. Simplemente podría ser que Hagrid me pidiera té—.

Snape rodó los ojos—Ábrelo o no, Potter. Realmente no me importa—.

Harry se alejó de él y guardó la carta en su bolsillo—Idioma, profesor—dijo antes de caminar hacia el campo. Pasó la siguiente media hora dando los consejos de Slytherins antes de regresar a las gradas para dejarlos ejecutar algunas jugadas. Notó que Snape no se había movido de su lugar, pero Harry no estaba a punto de ir al lado del hombre. Observó a los jugadores durante varios minutos antes de sacar la nota del bolsillo y leer la conocida tinta dorada.

> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**
> 
> _“Que Slytherin, Harry. (Aunque no voy a decir sí soy uno o no) debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco recibir su carta, pero me alegra saber que está disfrutando los regalos. Podría estar dispuesto a contarte algunas cosas sobre mí que no revelarán demasiado. Tal como eso sí, disfruto un poco de Quidditch, aunque no jugué en un equipo en la escuela. (Bueno, eso no fue muy útil) O podría dejar escapar que realmente adoro la suavidad del chocolate negro, pero no soy contrario a la forma en que el chocolate con leche tiene una forma de derretirse deliciosamente en la boca si uno se permite saborearlo adecuadamente. Me pregunto, Harry, si alguien se ha tomado el tiempo para saborearte adecuadamente. Me gustaría._
> 
> _Yo”._
> 
> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry se quedó sin aliento y sus jeans se tensaron un poco ante las palabras del hombre. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y de repente se sintió agradecido por la fresca brisa de noviembre.

—¿Buenas noticias? —.

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido por la voz suave. Sonrió cortésmente al Jefe de Slytherin—Hola, Blaise. Ven a ver a tu equipo. Temo que casi te has perdido de verlos—.

El hombre se movió junto a Harry mientras guardaba la nota en su bolsillo—Solo me dirigía a Hogsmeade para recoger algunos ingredientes que requieren un manejo especial, así que pensé en obtener tu opinión sobre ellos—dijo, indicando al equipo en el campo.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Bueno, le he advertido al Sr. Fellows sobre estar presumiendo ante sus compañeros de equipo para que al menos tengas una oportunidad contra Gryffindor la próxima semana. Pero no apostaré por eso—agregó descaradamente.

Blaise se rió, un sonido rico y completo y Harry decidió que le gustaba bastante—Bueno, nunca fui uno para apostar, así que creo que estamos seguros en ese frente. Debería salir si tengo que regresar a tiempo para la cena. Gracias por ayudar al equipo, Harry—Extendió la mano y apretó cariñosamente el bíceps de Harry—Significa mucho para los niños—.

Harry sonrió cálidamente al Slytherin—Me gusta transmitir mi conocimiento. Es interesante ver a las diferentes casas interpretar mis consejos para adaptarse a sus personalidades—.

Blaise se rió de nuevo—Esa es una forma única de decirlo, Harry. Te veré en la cena—.

Harry despidió al hombre y se dirigió a la escuela, dejando atrás a Snape y al profesor de Teoría Mágica conversando cerca de las gradas.

* * *

Harry estaba saboreando la tensión en el aire mientras estaba sentado en la mesa del desayuno. Había algo acerca de los sábados de Quidditch que parecía llenar el Gran Comedor con cierto alboroto, y el primer juego de la temporada siempre le daba esa sensación extra de emoción.

—¿Es algo más, no es así, Harry? —.

Harry le sonrió a Neville mientras el hombre se deslizaba en la silla a su lado y comenzaba a llenar su plato—Sí. No creo haberme dado cuenta de lo divertido que era antes de los juegos. Siempre quise analizar a los otros jugadores para futuros juegos o me preocupaba por no caerme de la escoba—.

—¿Quién era ese capitán, chicos, que tenía a todos acusados de preocuparse más por la copa que por su salud? — Preguntó Blaise desde varias sillas hacia abajo.

Harry se rió entre dientes y rodó los ojos—Oliver Wood. Y te garantizo que su primera preocupación fue definitivamente esa copa—.

—¿Wood? — Preguntó Michael Purvis desde el otro lado de Madame Hooch—Siempre estuvo un poco loco de Quidditch. ¿No está él ahora con Puddlemere? —.

Harry asintió—Sí. Y lo está haciendo increíble. Los llevó hasta el tercer lugar el año pasado. Están en conversaciones con Ginny, pero no lo oyeron de mí—Harry les dijo con un guiño.

—¿Ginny Weasley y Oliver Wood? —Dijo Andrew mientras se deslizaba en el asiento al lado de Harry. Harry sonrió incómodo, pero simplemente asintió—¿Y los conoces? —.

—¿Conocerlos? —Neville preguntó incrédulo—Él salió con los dos—.

Harry miró horrorizado a Neville—Neville, no salí con Oliver. Nos encontramos durante la cena varias veces para hablar de Quidditch. Eso es todo—.

—Entonces, ¿jugaste al Quidditch? —Preguntó Andrew.

—Un poco, sí—.

Hubo un fuerte bufido detrás de él y Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Ignoró al director cuando el hombre se deslizó en su silla al otro lado de Neville—Adelante, Sr. Potter. Informe al profesor Martin de lo que toda Inglaterra ya sabe—.

Harry se giró lentamente para mirar al hombre. Él parpadeó lentamente—¿Y qué sería eso, director? —Dijo en voz baja para que los estudiantes no pudieran escuchar—¿Que eres un completo idiota? Creo que probablemente ya lo haya descubierto—.

—Señor. Potter—Snape estalló pero fue interrumpido por el batir de alas cuando las lechuzas de correo entraron.

Harry se sentó y dejó que su sangre se enfriara por la discusión con Snape. No había duda en su mente de que habría una retribución, pero valió la pena. Fue sacado de sus meditaciones mientras Neville le daba un codazo y le hacía una señal hacia la pequeña elfina que había aparecido. Se sentó y metió la mano en su bata.

—Lolly—.

—Profesor señor—Tendió su mano vacía y Harry sonrió, colocando el paquete envuelto y el sobre de crema en su palma. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la brillante caja amarilla en la otra. Las mejillas de Harry ardieron ardientemente al ver la caja. No tenía que leer la etiqueta para saber lo que decía. _“El mejor chocolate con leche de fusión lenta de Honeydukes”_. Apretó los muslos juntos incómodamente y rápidamente metió la caja en su bata. Cuando se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, la elfina ya no estaba, pero varios de los profesores lo estaban mirando.

—¿De quién era, Harry? —.

Harry miró a su antiguo Jefe de Casa—Solo un amigo que sabe cuánto disfruto los dulces—.

—¿Quién no sabe cuánto disfrutas los chocolates, Potter? —.

La cabeza de Harry se volvió rápidamente hacia la voz familiar que no había escuchado en meses—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —

El rubio platino sonrió—Vine a ver a Slytherin golpear a Gryffindor, por supuesto. Lealtad de la Casa, ya sabes—Se volvió para mirar a Blaise—Zabini, ¿creo que me prometieron una introducción personal a la cosecha de este año? —.

El actual profesor de pociones asintió y se levantó de la mesa—Los veo a todos en el juego. Buena suerte, Longbottom. Ven, Malfoy—.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron por la puerta lateral y Harry volvió a su desayuno, con la mente en el chocolate en su bolsillo y la pequeña elfina que había desaparecido con su propio regalo. Ocurrió entonces que todos sus sospechosos actuales habían estado en la sala, por lo que o bien su compañero era otra persona o el hombre había esperado un regalo y había hecho arreglos con la elfina. Harry suspiró y se preguntó si alguna vez lo resolvería.

* * *

No le había sorprendido encontrar el paquete y la carta en el escritorio de su habitación, tal como le había ordenado a la pequeña elfina. Fue a calentarse junto al fuego antes de ver el pequeño regalo. El juego duró casi dos horas y los cielos se abrieron sólo minutos después de que la snitch había sido atrapada. Sin duda, los Slytherin se felicitaban mutuamente bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, mientras los Gryffindors se consolaban y tramaban con cocoa tibia. La idea del chocolate caliente le recordó la agradable experiencia de esta mañana. Ver cómo la cara del hombre se llenaba del seductor rubor había sido suficiente para hacerlo retorcerse en su asiento. Afortunadamente, nadie se había dado cuenta, ya que todas las miradas habían estado en el hombre ruborizado. Y ahora estaba un poco caliente. Se apartó del fuego y recogió el paquete. Arrancó el papel de la pequeña caja y se rió de la caja de chocolates variados, el rico sonido retumbaba alrededor de su habitación. Recogió el sobre de color crema y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**
> 
> _“Espero que el equipo al que estás apoyando gane hoy. ¿Cómo puedo saber que obtendrás esto el sábado de Quidditch? Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para decir al menos que no permitirías que un simple juego interrumpa tu agenda de entregas. Por mi parte, apoyaré a Gryffindor pero tengo pocas esperanzas. El Sr. Fellows es un buen buscador y muestra una habilidad excepcional. A Slytherin le resultará difícil reemplazarlo el próximo año._
> 
> _Yo también soy fanático del chocolate, pero de repente me encuentro con ganas de comprar un chocolate de cien galeones solo para verte saborearlo. Me pregunto, ¿lo comes lentamente y dejas que se derrita en la punta de tus dedos para que puedas lamerlo? ¿O lo sostienes en tu boca y dejas que se derrita en tu lengua? Por mi parte, estoy demasiado impaciente como para dejar que se derrita. Una vez que el chocolate toca mis labios, lo devoro ansiosamente._
> 
> _No mencionaste ningún pasatiempo. ¿O estás demasiado absorto en tu calificación y otros deberes? Hermione tuvo una idea y me pregunté si podrías estar dispuesto a ello. Entiendo que si no quieres saber nada de eso, pero sé que planeo seguir adelante sin importar._
> 
> _Verá, tengo una lista de posibles candidatos que creo que podría ser y Hermione ha sugerido que trato de conocerlos, de modo que cuando finalmente te reveles (lo cual espero que hagas en algún momento) pueda tener alguna idea de si nos conviene o no. ¿Crees que estarías dispuesto a aceptar mi obertura de amistad, incluso si desconozco que eres tú?_
> 
> _Harry”_
> 
> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Se sentó, pensativo, y miró al fuego. Le gustaba la idea de que el hombre pensara lo suficiente como para intentar descubrir quién era. Se preguntó si incluso había hecho la lista de candidatos potenciales. Si el hombre sabía que él era una opción. Bueno, solo había una forma de saberlo. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una tarjeta blanca familiar, la vuelapluma azul y una botella de tinta dorada.

* * *

Harry se metió otro trozo de chocolate en la boca, recordando las instrucciones en la pequeña tarjeta blanca. _“Deja que se derrita contra tu lengua y saboréalo, mi Harry”_. Y se deslizó aún más en la bañera. Había decidido renunciar a su recompensa de lectura habitual por un lujoso baño de burbujas este fin de semana. Lo necesitaba después de esta semana. Su cuerpo necesitaba su atención y tenía toda la intención de recompensarlo por su paciencia. Había comenzado el fin de semana pasado después del juego de quidditch. Había felicitado a Blaise por el triunfo de su casa cuando los cielos se habían abierto y los mojaba en agua helada.

A Harry no le había importado demasiado, sobre todo porque había echado un rápido vistazo a un Snape empapado justo antes de que el hombre lanzará un _Impervius_ y se fuera corriendo al castillo. Harry había admirado la forma en que la túnica del hombre se aferraba a su cuerpo, envolviendo sus piernas mientras caminaba rápidamente. La imagen apenas se había desvanecido de su mente cuando, el martes, había ido a ver a Neville por la Tentácula y había ido al invernadero dos, donde Minerva había dicho que había visto al hombre por última vez. Excepto que había encontrado a un director cubierto de tierra con vaqueros viejos y la camiseta cubierta de barro, con el codo hundido en la tierra, el pelo recogido hacia atrás y el sudor goteando de su frente.

Merlín, el hombre, se veía completamente y absolutamente follable. Y sucio. Harry había querido arrastrar al hombre a sus aposentos y arrojarlo a esta misma bañera y lavar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo. Verter agua sobre la cabeza del hombre y enjabonar sus hilos de seda en jabón y observar como la espuma se deslizaba por su cuerpo mientras lo enjuagaba. La mano de Harry se deslizaba lentamente por su longitud, imaginando la sensación de sus manos en el cuerpo de Snape. Cada vez que miraba al hombre esa semana, instantáneamente se ponía duro como una roca. Pero estar en una escuela alrededor de adolescentes hormonales era un excelente elemento de disuasión y Harry no había podido atender sus necesidades, ya que... habían venido. Así que se había reservado esta noche para tomar un baño relajante y revivir todas y cada una de las fantasías que había tenido de ese único profesor esa semana.

Harry, de hecho, se tomó su tiempo, acercándose varias veces a su liberación solo para retroceder e imaginar un escenario completamente nuevo en su cabeza. Hizo esto una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudo detener el orgasmo inminente y se puso duro con el nombre del hombre en sus labios. Había desterrado el desastre y languidecía en el agua tibia mientras chupaba otro trozo de chocolate antes de salir del agua, con los dedos de las manos y los pies blancos y arrugados. Se secó con una toalla y se estiró, tirando de sus músculos con fuerza. Agarró los calzoncillos de seda verde y los pantalones de pijama que había traído al baño con él y se los puso antes de salir a tomar un bocadillo de la cocina. Hizo una pausa cuando entró en su sala de estar y sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño sobre blanco colocado en su mesa de café, que de otro modo estaría desnuda. El bocadillo fue olvidado, se precipitó y cogió el sobre, cayendo al sofá mientras sacaba, no la nítida tarjeta blanca que esperaba, sino un trozo doblado de pergamino.

> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**
> 
> _“Debo decir que fue delicioso ver cómo se sonrojaba tu piel perfecta cuando recibiste mi regalo. ¿Me atrevo a esperar que estuvieras pensando en mi nota anterior? No puedo evitar preguntarme qué tan abajo se va tu rubor. Espero algún día descubrirlo. Para hacerte sonrojar profundamente y despegar tu ropa de tu cuerpo mientras sigo el tono rosado de tu piel bronceada, besando mi camino hacia abajo. Mis dedos bailando por su cuerpo. Me pregunto qué músculos tensos son de volar y cuáles son de tus días como Auror. Paso demasiadas noches con estos pensamientos corriendo por mi mente, Harry. ¿Eso te asusta? Espero que no. Espero haber aclarado mis intenciones con la rosa de cortejo._
> 
> _Te he admirado desde lejos, más tiempo de lo que debería haber estado, y muchas veces me he preguntado si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad contigo. No sería reacio a pasar tiempo conociéndote; incluso si no estás enterado que soy yo. Me parece bastante adorable que supongas que soy un compañero profesor. ¿Esto se debe al elfo que entrega tus regalos? ¿O solo porque comenzaste a recibirlos cuando llegaste? Seguramente su amiga ha señalado que podría ser cualquier persona con acceso a la escuela, incluido un antiguo alumno con amigos que ahora enseñan con usted. ¿Te he intrigado apropiadamente, Harry?_
> 
> _Y para preservar tu dignidad, así no tendrás que preguntar por tercera vez, sí, tengo pasatiempos. Disfruto de la jardinería y tocar el piano. Soy bastante hábil con mis manos, que espero lo descubras algún día. Disfruto leyendo, en su mayoría textos informativos, pero he conocido alguno que otro misterio muggle o novela criminal. Y tienes razón El Sr. Fellows tiene una capacidad de vuelo excepcional, similar a ti a esa edad. Dulces sueños, mi Harry._
> 
> _Yo”._
> 
> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras terminaba la carta después de la tercera relectura. El hombre soltó indicios a diestra y siniestra, pero todavía no daba ninguna pista sobre quién podría ser. Harry suspiró y se levantó del sofá, cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas y gateando hacia la chimenea. Agarró un puñado de polvo flu y lo arrojó a las rugientes llamas.

—The Grange—Metió la cabeza en el fuego verde y escuchó atentamente en la sala de estar vacía. Podía escuchar el sonido inconfundible de su ahijada chapoteando en la bañera al otro lado del pasillo y la risa profunda de Ron—Mione—dijo Harry.

—Hola, Harry—llamó Ron desde el baño.

—Ronnie, necesito a Mione—.

—Ya voy—llamó la bruja desde el pasillo. Ella entró a la sala de estar acunando una pinta de helado. Ella agitó una cuchara en la cabeza de Harry—Este niño se parecerá a su padre. Él no dejará de comer. ¿Qué necesitas, Harry? —Ella se dejó caer en el sofá y excavó la cuchara en el helado. Harry le sonrió con cariño.

—Estoy tan jodido, Mione. Él envió otra carta y sigue dejando caer todas estas pistas, pero no me _dicen_ nada. Solo que estoy bastante seguro de poder descartar a Andrew—.

—¿Estamos de vuelta con él otra vez, Harry? — Le preguntó metiendo una cucharada de pegote verde en la boca.

—Bueno, hizo referencia a mi capacidad de vuelo desde cuando estaba en la escuela. Y dudo que Andrew me haya visto volar—.

—A menos que él continúe con conjeturas por lo que otros han dicho, Harry—dijo Ron mientras arrastraba a una niña retorcida y envuelta en toallas a la habitación.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo—Te odio, Ronald Weasley—.

—Tiyo Arry. Tiyo Arry—la toalla chilló deliciosamente.

—Hola, mi pequeña calabaza—le devolvió la llamada alegremente.

Ron arrojó suavemente a la niña en el sofá al lado de Hermione y ella soltó una risita mientras rebotaba. Se arrodilló a su lado y procedió a envolver su trasero desnudo en un pañal.

—Bueno, estoy tratando de señalar lo obvio, Harry—se defendió Ron—No creo que debas descartar a nadie en este momento. Hermione me contó su idea sobre conocer a cada uno de los posibles candidatos y creo que es una idea excelente—.

—Está de acuerdo en hacerlo—les dijo Harry y lo miraron sorprendidos. Él se sonrojó—Le conté un poco sobre la lista y cómo iba a tratar de conocer un poco a todos y pensó que era una buena idea y aceptó hacerse amigo de mí cuando me acerqué a él—.

—Bueno, ahí tienes—dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa—Sabes que es uno de los hombres que dice que sí. Si intentas ser amigo de cualquiera de las opciones y te dicen que no, sabes que no es él—.

Harry la miró—Sabes, Hermione, tu lógica se vuelve una mierda cuando eres hormonal—.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y le metió una cucharada de helado de pistacho en la boca.

—Quédate aquí con mamá. Papá va a buscar tu botella y es hora de irse a la cama—.

Rebotantes rizos rojos oscilaron hacia adelante y hacia atrás—No cama—Señaló a la chimenea—Tiyo Arry—.

—No esta noche, Rosie—le dijo Ron a su hija—Siéntate aquí con mamá—.

—No cama. No cama—Gritó cuando su padre salió de la habitación.

—Mierda—Harry miró a Hermione, que de repente había cambiado casi del mismo color que su helado. La pinta cayó al suelo mientras corría desde la habitación. Harry se volvió hacia su ahijada.

—Mamá enferma—Rosie asintió y soltó una risita mientras se daba la vuelta sobre su estómago y se deslizaba del sofá—No, Rosie. Quédate ahí mismo. Papi ya vuelve—Harry hizo una mueca ante el repentino sonido de arcadas que venía del otro lado del pasillo.

—Tiyo Arry. Tiyo Arry—.

Harry levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a la pequeña que se acercaba a él—Rosie, no—Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus pequeñas piernas habían tenido suficiente impulso como para arrojarla a la red flu y aterrizaron en la alfombra de la sala de Harry mientras el flu se cerraba con un _Whoosh_. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la niña para evitar que saliera corriendo y se puso de pie—Ambos vamos a tener tantos problemas—Suspiró y colocó al niño en su cadera sabiendo que sus amigos estarían allí tan pronto como Hermione terminara de vomitar—Eso le enseñará a mamá a comer helado tan tarde ¿no? —Los rizos rojos se balanceaban arriba y abajo y él besaba su nariz pecosa. Levantó la vista confundido cuando tocaron la puerta—Vamos a ver quién es, ¿no es así, mi pequeña calabaza? —Cruzó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se congeló cuando el director lo miró fijamente, una luz extraña entró en los ojos del hombre mientras miraba a la niña en la cadera de Harry.

—Envíala de vuelta, Potter. Todavía tiene al menos siete años más antes de que podamos hacer nada con ella—.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado—¿Te gustaría entrar, director? —.

El hombre pasó por delante de Harry, sin dejar de mirar al niño—No sabía que tenías hijos, Potter—.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y entró a la habitación—Yo no. Al menos no que yo sepa. Estoy cuidando niños inesperadamente por el momento—El flu se encendió detrás de Harry—Ah, ahí estaría el padre preocupado—Se giró cuando Ron atravesó el flu.

—Lily Rose Granger-Weasley, ¿qué te dije? —.

La niña luchó en los brazos de Harry, pero él la abrazó mientras Ron cruzaba la habitación—No cama. No cama. Tiyo Arry. Tiyo Arry—.

Harry extendió la mano y gentilmente agarró su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—Rosie nena, mira al tío Harry—Dejó de forcejear y lo miró, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y el labio inferior extendido—El tío Harry promete ir a verte muy pronto ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora tienes que ir a casa con papá e ir a la cama como una niña grande. ¿Puedes hacer eso por el tío Harry? —Ella asintió con agitando sus rizos—Gracias—dijo, dibujando las palabras con exageración—Besos—Giró la cabeza para un descuidado beso—Abrazos—Sus pequeños brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello—Choca esos cinco—Él levantó su mano y ella golpeó su pequeña palma contra ella—Bien. Ahora ve con papá —Él le pasó la niña a su padre—¿Mione está bien? —.

Ron asintió mientras tiraba de la niña bostezando sobre su cadera—Sí. Supongo que el helado no va con el curry—Harry arrugó la nariz—¿Nos dejarás saber si aprendes algo? —.

Harry rodó los ojos—Como si Hermione no me molestara hasta la muerte. Te llamaré por flu más tarde—.

—Bien—Dio un paso hacia la chimenea y agarró un puñado de polvo—Buenas noches, Profesor—Llamó por encima de su hombro y Harry miró al hombre con ojos sorprendidos, después de haber olvidado que estaba allí—The Grange—gritó Ron lanzando el polvo—Y, Harry, ponte una camisa—Desapareció en las llamas verdes.

—Um—Harry sintió que sus mejillas se quemaban cuando el hombre levantó una ceja—Solo un minuto—Harry salió corriendo de la habitación y agarró una camisa de la pila en su tocador. Se lo puso sobre su cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia la sala de estar. Snape se había acercado al sofá y su cabeza estaba inclinada en un ángulo extraño. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que la carta todavía estaba en el sofá donde la había dejado caer antes de llamar a Hermione—¿Había algo que necesitabas, director? —Se movió tranquilamente por la habitación mientras la cabeza del hombre se elevaba. Sí, definitivamente había estado tratando de leer la carta. ¿O tal vez tratando de averiguar si Harry ya lo había leído?

—Tengo entendido que ha desarrollado una especie de relación con el Sr. Fellows—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras, de forma casual, se inclinaba hacia abajo y recogía la carta que la doblaba mientras hablaba—Él es inteligente y talentoso. No solo en quidditch sino también en defensa. Él será un buen Auror. Planeo recomendarlo al cuerpo de Aurores si él también lo hace bien en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S como creo que lo hará—.

Snape apenas ocultó su sorpresa—¿Sabes que sus padres fueron Mortífagos? —.

Harry se levantó de inclinarse para agarrar el sobre, con la sorpresa clara en su rostro—¿Ellos lo eran? ¿Es huérfano? —.

Snape se encogió de hombros—Fue criado por una tía squib. Él ha trabajado duro para superar el estigma de sus padres—.

Harry asintió y metió el pergamino en el sobre—¿Ha hablado con Malfoy? Sé que se conocieron, pero ¿ha hablado realmente Malfoy con el chico? —.

Llamó a su whisky y dos vasos y le indicó a Snape que se sentara. Los dos hombres se sentaron y Harry notó a Snape mirando el sobre blanco que había colocado sobre la mesa mientras les servía los tragos. Le entregó uno al director. Él asintió con agradecimiento—Él lo ha hecho. Creo que fue el Sr. Malfoy quien alentó al Sr. Fellows a perseguir el campo de Auror—.

Harry asintió y tomó un sorbo de su whisky. Frunció el ceño—Los Fellows, ¿cómo lo hicieron…? Quiero decir, ¿yo...? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza—No. Fueron asesinados por el propio Señor Oscuro un año antes de que la batalla final tuviera lugar, Sr. Potter. No fue nada de lo que hiciste—El hombre hizo una mueca—De hecho, creo que el Señor Oscuro estaba enojado por el conocimiento de su aprendizaje, ¿cómo lo dijo? Alimentaba a un traidor en su seno—.

Harry asintió a la referencia—Cuando huiste con Draco después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Cuando la maldición lo tomó en lugar de darle a Draco la oportunidad de matarlo—.

Snape asintió—No importaba que Dumbledore estuviera muerto, solo que Draco no había hecho lo ordenado—.

Harry tomó otro sorbo y miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados mientras el hombre volvía a mirar el sobre—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el Sr. Fellows que te trae a mi habitación un sábado por la noche? —.

—Ah, sí. Parece que la tía del Sr. Fellows está bastante enferma y no se espera que sobreviva mucho más. Él ha solicitado dejar la escuela para visitarla por última vez mañana. Pensé que debería estar acompañado, preferiblemente por alguien a quien respete—.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba ante el cumplido implícito—Consideraría un honor acompañar al Sr. Fellows al lado de su tía. ¿Está ella en San Mungo o en un hospital muggle? —.

—St. Mary está en Paddington—ofreció Snape.

Harry asintió—Por favor, informe al Sr. Fellows que lo encontraré afuera del Gran Comedor a las diez con ropa muggle. Solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué no se lo lleva su Jefe de Casa? —.

Snape se ajustó su túnica y se movió incómodo—Como dije, alguien a quien respeta—.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero dejó que el asunto cayera por el momento—Muy bien. Diez en punto—.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry subió los peldaños de piedra después de darle a la gárgola la contraseña correcta. Él realmente debería haber esperado la convocatoria. Él y el niño habían regresado después de la cena, Harry había acompañado al Slytherin a la casa de su tía para recuperar objetos de carácter personal. El chico había pasado casi una hora en lo que Harry supuso que era su habitación. No había escapado, dando al niño la oportunidad de ceder a la pena que no podría expresar una vez que estuviera de regreso en su propia casa. Al darse cuenta de la hora en que habían cerrado la casa, Harry se detuvo en el Londres muggle para comer algo rápido. Casi tan pronto como había escoltado al niño de regreso a su sala común, apareció un pequeño elfo con un mensaje del director.

Harry tocó la puerta y esperó unos minutos antes de que se abriera. Harry tragó saliva al ver a Snape con pantalones negros y una camiseta ceñida.

—Casi había perdido la esperanza de que volvieras, Potter—.

—¿Debería volver por la mañana? —.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás—Todavía estoy despierto y tú estás aquí. Bien podrías entrar—.

Harry entró en la gran oficina y esperó a que Snape cerrara la puerta. Siguió al hombre, esperando que se estableciera cerca de la chimenea. En cambio, siguió hacia una puerta desilusionada y le indicó a Harry que entrara. Harry entró en la acogedora sala de estar, que estaba configurada como la suya con una pequeña cocina y una gran sala de estar llena de estantes de libros. Siguió a Snape a la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los laterales de cuero verde. Levantó la vista cuando Snape le ofreció un vaso de whisky. Lo tomó con un murmurado agradecimiento y Snape se sentó en la silla a juego.

—¿El señor Fellows fue capaz de despedirse? —.

Harry asintió—Sí. Creo que ella debe haber estado enferma por un tiempo ya que no estaba muy sorprendido de su condición—.

Snape asintió como si él mismo lo hubiera sospechado—¿Y qué tardó tanto? Esperaba que regresaras al menos para la cena—.

—El Sr. Fellows deseaba visitar la casa de su tía para recuperar algunas cosas—.

Snape asintió comprensivamente—¿Y le diste tiempo para recoger sus ... cosas? —.

Harry asintió y tomó un sorbo del whisky. Dejó que la suave bebida se deslizara por su garganta. Era una malta muy fina, no es que debiera haberse sorprendido. Solo lo mejor para Severus Snape—Sí. Pero cuando terminó, ya era tarde, así que nos detuvimos a cenar—.

—La escuela te reembolsará, por supuesto, ya que técnicamente estabas en un asunto de la escuela—.

Harry agitó su mano—Tenía un motivo ulterior—Snape simplemente levantó una ceja—Tuve la oportunidad de conocer mejor al Sr. Fellows hoy. Como creo que mencioné, él es bastante brillante. También se combina bien con el mundo muggle. También mencioné la posibilidad de escribirle una recomendación. Durante la incursión de hoy, tuve la oportunidad de presenciar a Mr. Fellows en el mundo muggle y creo que le iría bien en la División encubierta muggle. Blake siempre se lamenta por la falta de Aurores adecuados y creo que al señor Fellows le iría bien allí y la oportunidad de avanzar es genial. No tengo dudas de que se moverá rápido—.

Snape asintió—Y Blake es otro de tus novios, supongo—.

Harry bufó—En primer lugar, creo que Cecilia se sentiría muy ofendida de que se lo mencionara como un hombre, ya que está muy orgullosa de ser de la creencia femenina. En segundo lugar, no creo que a su marido de cincuenta y tantos años le gustaría si intentara involucrarme con su esposa en algo más que amistad—Él sonrió con satisfacción en su vaso cuando Snape tosió a través de su vergüenza—¿Sabes cómo están sus calificaciones en Transfiguración? —.

—Creo que también recibió un EXTRAORDINARIO en su TIMO de Pociones—.

Harry asintió—Eso es bueno—La voz de Harry se fue apagando cuando se perdió en sus pensamientos. Fue traído por el sonido de la tos de Snape—Oh, lo siento. Si no hay nada más, te dejaré en tu noche—.

Snape agitó su mano—Quédate y termina tu bebida. Es de excelente calidad y no debe apurarse—.

Harry parpadeó hacia el hombre. Bueno, Snape era uno de los nombres en su lista y Hermione había dicho que los conociera. Oh, ¿a quién estaba engañando? No necesitaba una excusa para quedarse y aprender más sobre el hombre que lo había fascinado durante años. Él se relajó contra su silla—Gracias. Es bastante exquisito—Dio otro sorbo como para demostrar.

Snape asintió secamente y tomó un sorbo de los suyos—La, eh, niña que tuviste anoche. ¿Tu ahijada? —.

Harry asintió—Rosie. Ella es de Ron y Hermione—.

Snape asintió—Había pensado lo mismo. ¿Es ella tu única ahijada? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, también tengo un ahijado—.

—Ah, sí. El niño Lupin. Casi lo había olvidado. Comenzará el próximo año, ¿no? Nació justo antes de la batalla final, si mal no recuerdo—.

Harry asintió—Eso es correcto. Él cumplirá once años en abril—.

—Otro Gryffindor, sin duda—.

Harry resopló de nuevo—No. Ese puro Hufflepuff—.

Snape levantó su ceja con sorpresa—¿Entonces él no se parece a su padre? —.

Harry sonrió con cariño—Un poco. Pero él se parece demasiado a su madre. Muy leal con una cantidad indecorosa de paciencia—Harry vio como el hombre forzaba una sonrisa—Así que tengo una pregunta para ti. Siempre había un rumor sobre qué Draco era tu ahijado. ¿Lo es? —.

Snape resopló—No. Si lo fuera, puedo garantizar que él no habría tenido una conducta tan arrogante como un niño. Hace mucho tiempo le habría dado un poco de sentido común—.

Harry se rió entre dientes y tomó otro sorbo de su whisky. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que el vaso estaba vacío. Lo sostuvo en alto—Supongo que debería irme. Tengo clases mañana y fue un día largo—.

Snape asintió y se levantó con Harry. Él lo condujo a la puerta y lo dejó salir. Harry se volvió hacia el hombre—Si el señor Fellows necesitara mi ayuda nuevamente, estaría más que dispuesto a prestarle mi tiempo—.

Snape asintió—Gracias, Potter. Se lo haré saber—.

Harry asintió y salió de la oficina del director.

* * *

Harry decidió poner su plan en acción la semana siguiente. Sabía que Lolly le iba a traer otro regalo el próximo fin de semana y deseaba tener algunas pistas más sobre quién podría ser su compañero. Conocía a Neville bastante bien, y aunque no podía decir definitivamente que no era Neville, se sentía bastante seguro de que sería capaz de descubrir si se _trataba_ del hombre. Todavía sentía una aversión por el profesor de Estudios Muggles, así que decidió pasar un tiempo con Blaise y conocer al hombre. Hizo un esfuerzo para llegar al desayuno un poco antes ya que el hombre era madrugador y aprovechó la oportunidad para descubrir más acerca de su compañero de año.

Blaise tenía un sutil sentido del humor, pero Harry notó que a veces podía volverse cruel. Harry pensó que el hombre podría haber estado intentándolo demasiado. Blaise era inteligente, aunque un poco condescendiente a veces. Harry se preguntó si era una cosa de Maestros de Pociones o una cosa de Slytherin. No había duda de que el mago era guapo, desafortunadamente, este lo sabía muy bien. Y aunque Harry podía apreciar la belleza tan bien como cualquier hombre, había algo que decir acerca de la elegancia discreta. Harry también tuvo la impresión de que Blaise no estaba completamente fuera de su fase de fiesta salvaje, pero al menos el hombre lo guardaba para cuando estaba lejos de la escuela y Hogsmeade, o eso supuso Harry de algunas de sus historias.

Para el final de la semana, Harry no estaba seguro si quería que fuera Blaise o no. Podía verse a sí mismo saliendo con Blaise, definitivamente podía verse a sí mismo follando con el hombre, pero no estaba seguro de si Blaise era el tipo de hombre con el que quería casarse. También tenía la clara impresión de que Blaise era activo, o al menos prefería esa posición. Sin embargo, la gente a menudo asumió que era el pasivo debido a su estructura más afeminada y no tenía miedo de ser pasivo. Hermione una vez lo había llamado en broma un pasivo dominante y le había gustado el término en secreto. No entendía por qué a la gente le resultaba tan difícil de entender que disfrutaba tomar el control en la cama, pero no le importaba dejar que su pareja fuera un poco controladora. Una vez había escuchado a alguien llamarlo sumiso mandón y también había agregado ese término a su lista de favoritos. Entonces todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que Blaise fuera su cortejante.

El sábado por la mañana lo encontró detrás de su escritorio escaneando el último de los ensayos del sexto año y prometiendo deshacerse de este pequeño dispositivo de tortura el próximo año. Por supuesto, tendría que continuar con los Séptimos Años dado que comenzó con ellos como Sexto Año. Pero tal vez los Sextos del próximo año tendrían que encontrar otra forma de satisfacer su curiosidad sobre él. Por supuesto, para entonces probablemente sería una noticia vieja, lo cual le vendría bien. Suspiró y arrojó su pluma. A este ritmo, no obtendría su recompensa esta noche, necesitaría el tiempo extra para ponerse al día con su calificación. Hubo un pequeño estallido y levantó la vista para ver a Lolly sonriéndole. Él le devolvió el saludo.

—Una bienvenida interrupción, Lolly. Buenos días—.

Sus mejillas grises se llenaron de rubor—Buenos días Profesor señor—.

Harry buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó el paquete allí. Lo miró cautelosamente por un minuto preguntándose si el hombre lo apreciaría. Bueno, si no, al menos el hombre sabría que lo intentaba. Sostuvo el paquete y el pequeño elfo lo cambió por el que tenía antes de salir. Él ansiosamente sacó la tarjeta de su sobre. “ _Porque Hermione no siempre estará cerca para memorizar “Hogwarts: Una historia” para ti”._ Harry desenvolvió el paquete y encontró un grueso tomo encuadernado en cuero. Leyó el grabado de oro en la parte superior. _“Un mago tradicional: su guía diaria para las tradiciones mágicas”._ Harry pensó que, a pesar del tamaño intimidante del libro, le gustaría leerlo. Sabía que aún había mucho que no sabía sobre este mundo que había adoptado a la edad de once años. Dejó el libro a un lado y con determinación volvió a su calificación. Su motivación se había multiplicado por diez.

* * *

Sabía que estaba cerca de la obsesión sentarse allí, esperando el regreso del elfo, pero no podía evitarlo. Había esperado cortejar al hombre, intrigarlo un poco para darle una oportunidad cuando finalmente se revelará a sí mismo. Nunca pensó que el hombre podría tomar la iniciativa de corresponder. Había esperado un interrogatorio a la elfina y pensó que había cubierto todo. Dejó que el hombre encontrara la única brecha que no había estado esperando. No es que le importara. Él disfrutaba las cartas del hombre. Eran educadas pero no muy íntimas, como habían sido sus propias respuestas. Pero tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podría uno escribir íntimamente cuando no tenía uno idea de a quién le escribía? Al menos el hombre estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj y sonrió para sí mismo cuando la elfina apareció y dejó el paquete sobre el escritorio frente a él. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se había ido un segundo después. Tomó el sobre color crema y sacó el pergamino. Sus dedos siguieron la escritura familiar y los garabatos desordenados en la parte inferior de la hoja antes de que realmente lo leyera.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _No creo que te diga dónde termina mi rubor, mi querido señor. Debes ganarte el derecho de descubrir eso por ti mismo. Lo mismo ocurre con mis músculos, aunque debo mencionar que para mí hay más que volar y perseguir magia oscura. Debo preguntar, sin embargo, si decidimos explorar este cortejo una vez que nos hayamos encontrado, ¿el viaje de descubrimiento es recíproco? ¿Podré mapear tu cuerpo también? ¿Para aprender tus curvas, tus músculos? ¿Me contarás la historia detrás de tus cicatrices? ¿Tienes cicatrices? ¿Peleaste en la guerra?_
> 
> _Solo tengo curiosidad; mi aceptación de nuestra correspondencia continua no depende de su respuesta. Disfruto de estas cartas, me gusta saber qué piensas en mí, no, no me asusta. No soy tan denso como para no darme cuenta de que probablemente soy material de fantasía para muchas brujas y magos homosexuales. No pretendo ser arrogante, pero si realmente me conoces, entonces sabes de mi pasado y de lo impotente que soy para controlar la opinión pública._
> 
> _A menudo me ven como “propiedad pública” y, por lo tanto, debo hacerte saber un hecho muy importante antes de seguir adelante. Si esperas ganar fama al estar conmigo, no funcionará. Soy una persona muy privada e incluso mi propiedad personal está protegida contra cualquier forma de periodismo. Dicho esto, si deseas avanzar, estoy más que dispuesto. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me has admirado. ¿Debo esperar encontrar una pared de fotos con mi imagen con todos los demás ocupantes tachados? (Bromeo)_
> 
> _No puedo responder a la pregunta de si tienes alguna posibilidad conmigo ya que realmente aún no te conozco. Te diré que a partir de nuestra correspondencia te encuentro intrigante y deseo conocerte mejor. Intento pensar en qué preguntar qué me permitirá llegar a conocerte sin revelar demasiado. Quizás te asigne un ensayo; aunque he decidido que los ensayos son un castigo tanto para el profesor como para el alumno, así que tal vez no nos castigue a los dos de esa manera._
> 
> _Yo mismo nunca he tocado un instrumento, pero he hecho un poco de jardinería y también me gusta cocinar. No me gusta mucho la lectura informativa, aunque últimamente pareces estar cambiando mi opinión sobre eso. He incluido un libro que he disfrutado bastante a menudo. La autora es de una época anterior y considero que el estilo de escritura es calmante mientras te mantiene alerta. Espero que disfrutes el libro._
> 
> _Harry_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Volvió a leer la carta, cerró los ojos e imaginó las callosas manos del hombre deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, tocándolo, estirándolo. Casi podía ver esos ojos verdes que brillaban sobre él mientras el hombre se empujaba dentro, una y otra vez, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor se deslizaban uno contra el otro mientras su amante susurraba palabras de deseo, necesidad, amor. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su esencia se derramó entre sus dedos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían encontrado su camino por su cuerpo. Desvaneció el desastre y recogió el paquete, desenvolviéndolo con cuidado. Estaba sorprendido por el libro, ya que no era uno que creía que le gustaría al hombre. Nunca había leído este libro en particular, pero había leído uno o dos más de esa autora. Intrigado, se recostó y abrió el libro.

* * *

Harry ató el pañuelo rojo y dorado alrededor del cuello de Rosie y la besó en la frente antes de levantarse.

—¿Podemos ir ahora? — Harry sonrió al, bueno, cualquiera que fuera el color que su cabello que usara hoy, chico.

—Teddy, cuando eres impaciente puedes ser el mocoso más molesto que camina sobre la tierra—.

—No-oh—Dijo el niño mientras abría la puerta y salía del cuarto de Harry—El tío Percy lo es. El tío George lo dijo—.

—Bueno, él no está equivocado—Dijo Ron mientras seguía al chico.

Harry rodó sus ojos mientras esperaba a que Hermione caminara por la puerta y la cerrara detrás de ella. Avanzaron por el pasillo hacia la entrada principal. Sonrió cortésmente a los estudiantes y puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó un lejano chillido de “OhmiDios, Leila. Es el trío dorado”. Hermione resopló y Ron sonrió. Teddy siguió saltando y corriendo hacia atrás a intervalos aleatorios, tratando de hacer que los adultos se dieran prisa. Harry lo regañaba por correr en los pasillos cuando el chico chocó con el director. El hombre se volvió para ver qué estudiante había estado corriendo en los pasillos y tomó el gorro de esquí amarillo y negro.

—Cinco puntos de Hufflepuff por correr en los pasillos—.

Teddy se puso de pie—No puedes quitarme puntos de casa—Exigió Teddy indignado—Ni siquiera voy a la escuela aquí. Todavía—.

Snape entonces notó el pequeño cuadro de Gryffindors bien vestidos y miró al niño—Bien, entonces, Sr. Lupin. Supongo que tendré que aferrarme a ellos hasta el próximo año—Dijo arrastrando las palabras—Sugiero que te portes muy bien el próximo año—.

El chico lo miró boquiabierto y luego miró preocupado a su padrino. ¿Cómo sabía el hombre su nombre? Harry tuvo que contener una carcajada—Este es el director Snape, Teddy. Y créeme cuando digo que nunca pierde la oportunidad de tomar puntos—.

—No cuando están bien ganados, profesor Potter—Miró al niño una vez más acurrucado en la cadera de Harry—Bueno, al menos ella está usando ropa esta vez. Buen día, Weasley, Granger—Dio media vuelta y se alejó, y Harry sintió que sus jeans se tensaban al ver esas largas piernas. Gracias a Merlín por las túnicas voluminosas. Observó la risa de Hermione.

—Vamos— gruñó—Llevemos a estos niños afuera para que puedan disfrutar de la nieve un poco—.

—Sí—Llamó Teddy mientras corría una vez más, olvidando su problema.

Rosie y él construyeron un muñeco de nieve mientras Ron y Teddy se lanzaban bolas de nieve el uno al otro. Pronto se les unieron Neville y otros tres o cuatro estudiantes. No les llevó mucho tiempo arrastrar a su maestro de Defensa a la pelea y Hermione erigió una gran pared de nieve para protegerla a ella y a Rosie, ya que la pelea rápidamente se salió de control con la incorporación de varios estudiantes más. Pronto, los tres adultos consideraron rendirse cuando Harry vio un árbol lleno de nieve y la convocó para aterrizar perfectamente sobre el grupo de estudiantes. Los tres hombres se quedaron riendo mientras los estudiantes lo miraban boquiabiertos.

—Bueno, eso no fue justo—Lloró un Hufflepuff.

—Las ferias son para turistas*, señor Johnson—Respondió Harry—Nadie pelea limpio en el mundo real. Vamos. Entremos al Gran Comedor por un poco de chocolate caliente—Dirigió a los estudiantes parlanchines y su familia adoptiva al Gran Comedor, donde Kreacher ya estaba preparando humeantes tazas de cocoa en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry y los otros adultos se unieron a los estudiantes.

—Esto me trae recuerdos—Dijo Ron mientras sorbían su cocoa.

—Eres Ron Weasley—Dijo uno de los terceros años—Tengo tu tarjeta—Ron le sonrió al chico y sacó su varita para llenar la taza del chico con malvaviscos. Luego, el niño procedió a hacerle preguntas a Ron sobre la guerra y los demás pronto se unieron a las preguntas sobre el tiempo del Trío en Hogwarts. Harry se sentó y dejó que Ron respondiera con el comentario lateral ocasional o la aclaración de Hermione. Tiró de una Rose dormida en su regazo y le pasó a Teddy una galleta de jengibre cuando Kreacher les entregó una bandeja llena. Otros estudiantes preguntaron y otros se filtraron.

—En realidad—Ron estaba diciendo—Ese fue Har-er, el Profesor Potter. Nunca vi el Basilisco—.

¿Era enorme, profesor? —Un segundo año Ravenclaw preguntó con asombro.

—Apuesto a que era la serpiente más grande que el Profesor Potter haya visto alguna vez—susurró un Gryffindor en su Séptimo Año y sus amigos cercanos soltaron una risita.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento adolescente—En realidad, Sr. Vander. Los Basiliscos y las serpientes son bastante diferentes. Como estudiante de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de nivel EXTASIS, uno esperaría que ya lo supieras. Quizás si me escribieras quince pulgadas sobre las diferencias entre los dos, podría ayudarte a recordar cuándo es apropiado hablar de serpientes y cuándo es inapropiado. Puedes entregarlo al comienzo de la clase del jueves—El chico gimió y se fue corriendo refunfuñando por lo bajo—Y en cuanto a su pregunta, Sra. Calper, de hecho fue bastante grande—.

—¿Estás reviviendo tus días de gloria, Potter? —.

Harry levantó la vista hacia la voz molesta pero Ron habló primero—Malfoy. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

El rubio miró al pelirrojo—Podría preguntar lo mismo, comadreja—.

—No es asunto tuyo—Se burló Ron.

—Y mi respuesta sería la misma—Replicó el rubio.

—Draco—Dijo una voz suave y Harry no tuvo que volverse para saber quién había hablado. El rubio miró a Blaise—Te pedí que no hicieras una escena—Dijo el hombre en voz baja—Ya sabes cómo se siente el director al respecto. Sigue así y encontrará a alguien más esta semana—.

Harry miró a Draco—¿Te vas a quedar por una semana? —.

El rubio lo miró y asintió—Si—La aspereza se había ido de su voz—A menudo vengo la primera semana de diciembre para enseñar una sección de Tradición Mágica para los Primeros Años de Introducción a la Teoría Mágica—.

Harry asintió, pero su mente estaba dando vueltas. Empujó la creciente sospecha a la parte posterior de su mente y sonrió cortésmente—Eso es inesperado—Captó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió para ver a Snape y el Sr. Fellows dirigiéndose hacia ellos—Mione—Dijo en voz baja y ella se giró para tomar al niño que dormía mientras estaba de pie.

—Caballeros—Los saludó Snape mientras él y el estudiante se acercaban. Los ojos oscuros aterrizaron en Harry—Una palabra, Potter—.

Harry asintió y siguió al director a varios pasos de distancia—¿Hay algún problema, señor? —.

Snape miró a la pequeña multitud y luego a Harry—¿Sería posible que acompañaras al Sr. Fellows al funeral de su tía el miércoles? —.

Harry miró al chico—Te dije que estaba disponible si él necesitaba otro acompañante. No retrocederé ahora. Necesitaré a alguien para cubrir mi clase de la tarde. Puedo cancelar la clase de la mañana de los Sextos Años—.

Snape asintió—Puedo cubrirla—.

Harry sonrió al hombre—Oh, excelente. Estaba pensando que ya era hora de que mis Terceros Años aprendieran a detectar a un hombre lobo—.

Harry vio como los labios del director se crispaban—¿Nunca vas a madurar, Potter? —.

—¿Cuál sería la diversión en eso, profesor? — Se giró y dejó al hombre de pie allí. El Sr. Fellows aún estaba entre la multitud, pero Harry notó que se había alejado de su Jefe de Casa y de Malfoy. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente al chico mientras se acercaba—Señor Fellows—Vio que el niño se estremecía y se preguntó si temía que Harry divulgara su secreto—Déjame presentarte a mi amigo el Sr. Weasley. Ron, este es el Sr. Fellows—.

Ron se levantó y sonrió alegremente al chico, sacudiendo la mano ofrecida—¿Así que este es el Slytherin del que me hablabas? —Harry asintió y Ron se volvió hacia el chico—H… El Profesor Potter habla muy bien de usted, Sr. Fellows. Parece pensar qué harías una buena adición al Cuerpo—Harry observó cómo las mejillas del chico se sonrojaban.

—Gracias Señor. El profesor Potter dice que está seguro de que pasaré las evaluaciones sin ningún problema—.

—Harry—Dijo Hermione suavemente—Deberíamos irnos a casa—.

El asintió—Bien, amor. Ven entonces. Ron, di adiós a tu club de fans—Los estudiantes se rieron mientras Ron se inclinaba dramáticamente y se despedían de los estudiantes y Neville y regresaban a la habitación de Harry para poder ir a casa, un Teddy soñoliento colgando de la mano de Harry. Salieron del Gran Comedor y Harry gimió en silencio.

—Harry—El moreno se apartó de su compañero de conversación para sonreír alegremente al pequeño grupo.

Harry apretó los dientes—Andrew—Él asintió cortésmente al rubio—Purvis, entiendo que tienes un orador invitado esta semana—.

El rubio asintió—El señor Malfoy tuvo la gentileza de hablarle una vez más a mis Primeros Años—Sus ojos se movieron hacia los otros dos.

—Permítame presentarles a mis amigos—Ofreció Harry—Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley, su hija Rose y mi ahijado Teddy—.

—Un placer conoc…—.

—Weasley? ¿Alguna relación con Ginny de Puddlemere? —.

Harry vio a Hermione imitar sus ojos y se rió entre dientes—Ella es mi hermana—Dijo Ron rotundamente.

El moreno sonrió—Oh. Tú crees…—.

—No—Dijo Ron mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Tengo que llevar a los niños a casa—Y fue tras de Ron y Hermione.

—Oh, Harry—Dijo Hermione cuando llegaron al segundo piso—Tenías razón. Él es absolutamente horrible. Realmente espero que él no sea el que te corteja. Solo necesité treinta segundos para ver eso—.

Harry asintió y suspiró—Sigo pensando que al menos tengo que intentarlo. Que es justo—.

Ella asintió sabiamente, aunque un poco comprensivamente—Sí, no puedes rechazarlo si resulta ser él si ni siquiera has hecho un esfuerzo—.

Él asintió y alcanzó su puerta para dejarlos pasar. Una vez que Hermione y Rose atravesaron el Flu, Ron levantó a un Teddy casi dormido y lo llevó a Andrómeda antes de dirigirse a su propia casa. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y rápidamente se desmayó.

* * *

Harry se desperezó con un amplio bostezo y se rascó el estómago. Parpadeó alrededor de la habitación oscura y notó que el sol ya no brillaba a través de la ventana sobre su escritorio. Echó un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta de que se había perdido la cena. Maldita sea, no había tenido la intención de dormir tanto, ahora estaría despierto la mitad de la noche. Suspiró y decidió tomar una relajante ducha antes de que Kreacher le trajera una cena ligera. La ducha hizo un mundo de bien y se sintió mucho más fresco mientras se ponía unos pantalones cortos limpios y unos cálidos pantalones de pijama. Se puso una camiseta y llamó a Kreacher cuando entró en la sala de estar. Se detuvo al ver el sobre blanco en su mesa. Kreacher tuvo que patearlo antes de que Harry finalmente apartara la vista del sobre lo suficiente como para ordenar la cena. Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, con el estómago inexplicablemente hecho un nudo. Cogió el sobre y lo miró hasta que Kreacher le entregó una bandeja con carnes y quesos. Harry finalmente sacó el pergamino y lo desplegó, la caligrafía dorada familiar parpadeando a la luz del fuego.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Cuando te espié hoy en el Gran Comedor con tus ahijados, creo que me enamoré un poco más. Probablemente debería haberme abstenido de tal declaración, pero creo que mis intenciones ya deberían haberle dado alguna pista sobre mis afectos. Te observé durante varios minutos mientras sostuviste a tu ahijada dormida y no puedo evitar preguntarme si algún día te gustaría tener un hijo propio. Por ti, estaría dispuesto a soportar la incomodidad de una carga tan alegre, ya que creo que tu magia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que incluso la poción PregWiz** más simple sea suficiente. Pero ese es un tema, creo, para una fecha posterior._
> 
> _Harry, quiero que sepas que realmente sé que eres más que el buscador estrella de Gryffindor o incluso El-Niño-Que-Vivió o cualquier título que decidan darte en el periódico de mañana. Por favor, quiero que sepas que yo también prefiero mi privacidad y no deseo “llevar tus faldones” a la fama. Puedes estar seguro de que no hay X rojas en ninguna imagen que pueda tener en cualquiera de mis paredes, ya sea que te incluyan o no. (Yo también puedo tener sentido del humor, mi buen señor) Y aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en el tema de los ensayos, me imagino que tienen su propósito, como poner a ciertos Gryffindors en su lugar cuando hacen comentarios inapropiados a los niños pequeños._
> 
> _Creo que he llegado a lo que los muggles llaman “estatus de acosador” (¿Ves? dos chistes en la misma carta. Soy un verdadero Weasley del entretenimiento.) Quería agradecerte por el libro, de hecho lo estoy disfrutando. He leído una o dos de sus novelas de Poroit y las he disfrutado. Esperaba comprar más, pero son difíciles de encontrar debido a la antigüedad de la publicación original. Me alegra saber que también encuentras interesantes mis dones. Espero que mi próximo obsequio sea igual de útil y oportuno._
> 
> _Ya lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana, aunque nunca has sido paciente. Encuentro que mi propia curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo y me pregunto qué tipo de alimentos disfrutas cocinar. Aunque no lo mencioné, ya que no lo considero un pasatiempo, también me gusta la elaboración de delicias culinarias, aunque me inclino más hacia las artes de la confitería._
> 
> _La guerra. Simplemente diré esto: sí, tengo cicatrices de la guerra. Más de eso podría revelar mi secreto antes de que esté listo. En cuanto a la exploración de tu cuerpo que estoy decidido a emprender, sí, espero la reciprocidad. Tú eres, para mí, el único material de fantasía que necesito. No dudaré en admitir que a menudo he pensado en tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tocándome, usándome como un instrumento (no temas, Mi Harry, te enseñaré el funcionamiento de este instrumento)._
> 
> _A veces me encuentro mirándote cuando conversas y me pregunto cómo se sentirían tus labios mientras se mueven sobre mi cuerpo. ¿Aplicarás tu lengua a la tarea de burlar mis pezones oscuros? Están ansiosos por sentir tu aliento cálido sobre ellos. ¿Permitirás que tus labios se vuelvan fantasmales sobre mi piel caliente? Me estremezco de anticipación. ¿Me probarás? Goteo excitación. Ya mi cuerpo desea abrirse para tu exploración, listo para aceptar a su miembro impulsándose. Anhelo escuchar tu suspiro de satisfacción cuando me llenes. ¿Me permitirás rogar o tendré que trabajar para conseguirlo? ¿Debo gemir por ti, pronunciar tu nombre repetidamente con cada empuje? ¿Te digo lo que quiero? ¿Cuánto te necesito?_
> 
> _Estas son las cosas que me mantienen despierto por la noche, mientras estoy en la cama deseando estar acurrucado alrededor de tu cuerpo ágil, tu esencia goteando entre mis piernas porque nunca desterraré lo que tanto he trabajado para obtener. No dudo en decir, te quiero, Harry. Con cada fibra de mi ser te quiero a ti, cuerpo y alma. Todo mi amor._
> 
> _Yo._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry gimió cuando presionó su palma contra los pantalones de su tienda de campaña. Oh, joder Este hombre sabía exactamente cómo hacerle entrar. Primero, hablar sobre darle un hijo. Harry sabía que era posible. Demonios, la primera vez que Hermione descubrió que se había acostado con un hombre, ella le había dado una conferencia de una hora sobre la importancia de que él usara protección. Él era demasiado poderoso para arriesgarse. Desde que le arrojó el _balde de agua fría_ a la cara, llevaba al menos dos condones en la billetera. No necesitaba a ningún mago escondiendo una poción y terminando con la progenie del famoso Harry Potter. No es que Harry no quisiera tener hijos, pero tenía toda la intención de elegir al padre de sus hijos y casarse primero con el hombre. No bastardos para él. Y este hombre estaba ofreciendo ser esa persona. También tenía un gran sentido del humor, pensó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la pequeña pila de libros que estaba listo para envolver para el hombre si recibía una respuesta positiva como esta. Al menos tendrían algo de qué hablar si alguna vez se les acababa la charla ociosa. Harry cerró los ojos y se imaginó en la cocina, trabajando junto a este extraño sin rostro mientras cocinaban. Harry hacia una deliciosa cazuela mientras el hombre preparaba un pudín. Parecían complementarse en muchos niveles. Incluso las fantasías del hombre eran las cosas de los sueños de Harry. Como si el hombre supiera exactamente lo que Harry quería hacerle. Harry volvió a leer la última parte de la carta, cerrando los ojos para visualizar al hombre de cabello oscuro debajo de él, gimiendo, agarrándose a las sábanas mientras Harry golpeaba contra él. El gruñido familiar de Snape se convirtió en gemidos de éxtasis, su “Potter” dicho convertido en una letanía de _“Harry, Harry, Harry”_ mientras se acercaba cada vez más al borde hasta que Harry retrocedió haciendo que el hombre gritara con frustración. Sí, Harry quería escucharlo suplicar por más, por más duro, por la liberación. Quería hacer brillar esos ojos oscuros con pasión y lujuria incontrolable mientras finalmente se arqueaba contra Harry, derramando su semilla sin siquiera ser tocado. Harry se apretó fuerte con la necesidad desesperada de venir y se arqueó en el sofá mientras su cuerpo derramaba su liberación sobre su mano.

—Severus— gritó Harry con un grito de asombro estrangulado.

Varios minutos después, Harry se dio cuenta de que, en algún punto del camino, había empezado a desear desesperadamente que el escritor de las cartas fuera Severus.

—Mione, estoy en un gran problema—.

Ella parpadeó lúgubremente hacia su amiga—¿Recibiste otra carta anoche? —.

Él asintió mientras se arrastraba a través del Flu y se dejaba caer a la alfombra frente a la chimenea—Fue tan espectacular. Merlín voy a masturbarme con esa carta por semanas—.

Arrugó la nariz y tomó un sorbo de su té de la mañana para calmar su estómago—De verdad, Harry. Estoy con Ron en esto. Algunas cosas son demasiados detalles. ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser todavía? —.

Él bajó la cabeza para mirarla—Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que finalmente puedo descartar a Andrew, gracias a Merlín. Dijo que luchó en la guerra, pero se negó a dar más detalles, ya que podría revelar su secreto. Lo que me dice que debe haber hecho algo bastante llamativo—.

Ella lo miró por encima del borde de su taza—Eso también cuenta a Blaise, ¿no? Quiero decir que realmente no hizo nada, salvo correr con un montón de otros Slytherins—.

Harry asintió—Sí. Y estoy un poco contento. No lo sé, Hermione, hay algo raro sobre el tipo—.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, su té de la mañana finalmente comenzó a funcionar—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

Se encogió de hombros, o lo mejor que se podía cuando un hombro está enterrado en una alfombra—No lo sé. Solo un sentimiento que tengo—.

Ella asintió con expresión pensativa—¿Entonces eso solo deja a Snape y Neville, cierto? —.

Harry suspiró. Aquí venía el problema—Realmente no—.

Ella bajó su taza—¿Qué quieres decir realmente no? ¿Pensé que no lo habías averiguado? —.

—No lo hice. Pero me di cuenta de que después de la carta de anoche, tengo que incluir a Draco en la lista—.

—Malfoy—Dijo ella, con evidente disgusto en su tono—¿Por qué? —.

Harry suspiró—Bueno, es como dijiste. Tengo que considerar a aquellos que podrían tener acceso a alguien en la escuela dispuesto a pasarle los regalos y Blaise y él todavía son muy cercanos—.

—Está bien, pero ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que no podemos descartarlo? —.

—Porque dos de las cartas hacen referencia a algo que sucedió en el Gran Comedor y él estuvo allí las dos veces. Y ahora está convenientemente en la escuela después de que mi—Harry movió su mano alrededor inquisitivamente—admirador secreto acepta permitirme la oportunidad de conocerlo—.

Su rostro se cayó—Oh—Se mordió el labio inferior—A Ron no le va a gustar esto—.

Harry asintió—Y la peor parte, Mione—Harry se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago—anoche cuando estaba... pensando en lo que había escrito—Harry sintió que se le calentaba la cara—grité el nombre de Snape. Como que dije en realidad “Severus”—.

Ella suspiró—Oh, Harry—.

Él asintió y dejó caer su cabeza contra la alfombra. Él estaba jodido.

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? ¿No tienes una clase a la que ir? —.

Harry levantó la vista y vio a Malfoy bajar las escaleras. La sala estaba vacía, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían llegado a su próxima clase. Harry quería decirle al rubio que no era asunto suyo, pero había tratado de ser amistoso con el hombre, por si acaso era su cortejante. Malfoy ya no lo trataba con el desdén que le había mostrado al Gryffindor en la escuela, pero Harry apenas lo toleraba.

—He cancelado mi clase de la mañana, Malfoy—.

El rubio observo la apariencia de Harry, los pantalones oscuros y el cuello alto azul oscuro mostrando su cuerpo delgado—¿Una cita caliente en tierra muggle entonces? —.

Harry rodó los ojos. Justo en ese momento vio movimiento y miró hacia el Sr. Fellows que venía de las mazmorras—Disculpa—Empujó al rubio y fue a saludar a su alumno. El chico miró hacia arriba, sus ojos azules brillaban con humedad. Harry apretó el brazo del chico con comodidad—No hay necesidad de apurarse, Chris. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo si lo deseas. Regresa a la Casa—.

El chico asintió—Gracias Señor. No quiero que los demás me crean débil—.

Harry sintió una oleada de molestia y sacudió el brazo del chico—Escúchame, Sr. Fellows. No permitas que nadie te diga que eres débil simplemente porque eliges mostrar tus emociones. Has perdido a una persona muy importante en tu vida, es aceptable que sufras. Pero entiendo tus preocupaciones. Si te encuentras en la necesidad de escapar, debes saber que mi oficina siempre está abierta para ti—.

El niño respiró profundamente y asintió—Gracias Señor—.

Harry asintió—¿Estás listo? ¿Tienes tu capa? No tengo idea de cómo está el clima en Londres—.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron alarmados—Oh, no había pensado en eso. Voy a buscarla—.

Harry asintió y el chico se volvió—Date prisa, Sr. Fellows. Tenemos que irnos—.

Harry vio al chico desaparecer por las escaleras y sacudió su propia capa para envolverla alrededor de sus hombros. Fue interrumpido cuando lo empujaron contra la pared. Él apisonó la repentina oleada de miedo y miró con calma al rubio deslumbrante—¿Problema, Malfoy? —.

Los ojos grises lo atravesaron—Deja a ese chico solo. No lo voy a tener jugueteando nuevamente—.

Harry lo miró con frialdad—¿Qué crees exactamente que estoy haciendo con el señor Fellows, Malfoy? —Gruñó amenazante—¿En serio crees que me aprovecharía de un estudiante? ¿Por qué tipo de persona me tomas? —Malfoy parpadeó y Harry empujó al hombre hacia atrás—Estoy acompañando al Sr. Fellows al funeral de una pariente. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que jugueteando de nuevo? —.

El rubio tragó saliva y Harry vio que sus ojos se movían rápidamente. Varias cosas comenzaron a hacer clic en la mente de Harry y él extendió la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Malfoy—¿Qué le hizo Zabini a él? —Malfoy negó con la cabeza pero la mano de Harry se apretó alrededor de su muñeca—Respóndeme, Malfoy. ¿Debería permitirse que ese hombre enseñe aquí? Alrededor de estos niños—.

—No es así. Blaise nunca entablaría una relación con un estudiante—Malfoy tragó saliva—Pero a él no le gusta la idea de que está envejeciendo, incluso si eso no significa mucho en el mundo mágico. Así que a veces intenta hacerse amigo de los estudiantes, pasar el rato con ellos en la sala común. Aparentemente, el Sr. Fellows se enamoró un poco de Blaise hace unos años y en lugar de sentar al chico y restablecer las líneas dejó que el enamoramiento del chico se pudriera—.

Harry bufó—¿Quieres decir que lo alentó? —.

Malfoy asintió con tristeza—Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando llamé a Blaise, le dije que tenía que detenerlo o iría a Snape. Fue entonces cuando establecí una relación de mentoría con el Sr. Fellows, para asegurarme de que Blaise no cruzara la línea—.

Harry asintió y soltó la muñeca de Malfoy—Eso fue muy encomiable, Malfoy. Puedo asegurarte de que solo tengo el mejor interés del Sr. Fellows en el corazón. Simplemente estoy aquí para darle apoyo moral hoy—.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se entrecerraron—¿Y en el futuro? —.

—Si las cosas van como yo las veo ir, planeo escribir una recomendación brillante a uno de los jefes de departamento en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Tengo una muy buena idea de qué división se adaptará a las ambiciones del señor Fellows—.

Hubo un suave jadeo y ambos hombres se volvieron para ver al chico del que estaban hablando allí, agarrando su capa—¿En verdad, profesor? —.

Harry suspiró—Sí. Aunque no había planeado decírtelo todavía. Estaba esperando ver cómo te iba en tus EXTASIS—.

El chico sonrió—Prometo estudiar más duro, señor. Una recomendación suya sería espléndida en mi archivo—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Un verdadero Slytherin. Vamos, Sr. Fellows. Discutiremos esto en una fecha posterior. En este momento no debemos llegar tarde—.

Él asintió y se echó la capa sobre los hombros—Sí, Profesor—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> *El chiste se cuenta en inglés. El Hufflepuff dice No es justo (It’s not fair), a lo que Harry le contesta, las ferias son para turistas (Fairs are for tourist), ósea, es un juego de palabras entre fair (justo) y fairs (ferias).
> 
> **PregWiz (Pregnant Wizard): Es decir, una poción para poder hacer que un hombre quede embarazado.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

>   ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**
> 
> _Tengo la sensación de que estás tratando de enseñarme paciencia. Lamento informarte que está fallando miserablemente. He llegado a considerar que es mi indulgencia de fin de semana y me apresuro a calificar los viernes por la noche para estar preparado para aceptar cualquier obsequio que me hayas entregado y pasar el día releyendo tus cartas mientras espero._
> 
> _¿Debo decirte lo que hago mientras vuelvo a leer tus cartas o puedes resolverlo? ¿Debo describir en detalle cómo mi mano parece encontrar su camino por mi cuerpo? La forma en que mis dedos se deslizan a lo largo de la carne erecta, caliente y dolorida por deslizarse dentro de ti. ¿Cómo quiero envolver mi lengua a tu alrededor, probarte, chuparte profundamente en mi garganta? Yo también soy bombardeado por estas fantasías, pero no tengo un marco de referencia para guiar mis pensamientos, ni un nombre para dejar caer de mis labios mientras busco mi liberación. Supongo que esa es la parte más difícil de esto. No saber a quién vengo a considerar de esa manera._
> 
> _Me has demostrado que eres inteligente e ingenioso y creo que debes tener un corazón amoroso para ofrecer tu cuerpo para el uso de mi progenie. No sabes cómo esa oferta sola me afecta. Sí, me gustaría tener hijos algún día, pero, como Hermione a menudo me ha advertido, debo tener cuidado de a quién elijo como el padre de mi hijo. Entonces, sí, si decidimos seguir con esto, lo discutiremos._
> 
> _Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la novela. “Y Luego, Allí Estaba Nadie” siempre ha sido una pequeña lectura pintoresca para mí y tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. Espero que disfrutes de los otros que te envié. Creo que debe decirse algo acerca de nosotros que nuestros regalos intercambiados son en su mayoría libros, aunque los tuyos son más informativos y los míos se inclinan por el lado del entretenimiento. Siento que nos empareja._
> 
> _Tal vez seas el severo maestro de tareas y yo el aprendiz recalcitrante. Pero solo hasta que dé la vuelta a las cosas y te obligue a arrodillarme para que pueda tener mi mal camino con tu cuerpo dispuesto. Ya tiemblo de anticipación. Me disculpo, no debería hablar de tales cosas cuando aún no estoy seguro de a quién le escribo. Solo tengo que pasar las palabras en estos trozos de pergamino y, como yo, estoy seguro de que pasas una cantidad desorbitada de tiempo buscando el fraseo correcto para mostrarte de manera positiva._
> 
> _Debo confiar en que, en tu intento de cortejarme, estás siendo honesto con los dos y poniendo tu verdadero yo en estas misivas. Como mencioné antes, estoy tratando de conocer a quienes considero que son posibles y, aunque no mencionaré nombres, siento que ya he descartado algunos potenciales ya que sé que no podría estar con ellos. Si eres una de esas personas, lamento seguir guiándote, porque cuando nos veamos, tendré que rechazarte de inmediato. Pero, no pensemos en eso en este momento._
> 
> _Nosotros, como dicen, cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. ¿Puedo decir que me tranquiliza saber que comprendes que soy más de lo que otros me etiquetan? Solo mis amigos más íntimos conocen mi verdadero yo, tal vez un día te contaras entre ellos. Siento que debo advertirte que no te enamores de mí; no soy la persona que otros creen que ven. Todavía peleo con demonios de mi pasado y no deseo ser una carga para los demás. Pero tú consideración es halagadora y espero algún día realmente ganarla._
> 
> _En respuesta a tu pregunta, disfruto cocinar los platos más sabrosos. Me gustan los dulces, por supuesto, pero me parece que no tengo la habilidad para ellos que tengo para la carne y las verduras. ¿Tal vez entre los dos podemos preparar una comida completa? ¿Una cita? Estoy ansioso por probar tus... dulces ofrendas. Mientras tanto, esperaré ansiosamente tu próximo regalo y disfrutaré de tus cartas pasadas._
> 
> _Harry_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Echó un vistazo a la pequeña pila de libros y sintió una calidez feliz a través de él que el hombre hubiera reunido varias de las novelas de Poirot simplemente como un regalo para él. Tomó un sorbo de su whisky y apoyó su cabeza contra el marco de su cama. Se preguntó quiénes eran los hombres que había descartado como posibles candidatos. Notó que la incipiente amistad del hombre con Zabini se había enfriado considerablemente durante la última semana. Él soltó un bufido, como si Zabini hubiera sido realmente un contendiente. El hombre no estaba preparado para establecerse, se aferraba demasiado a su juventud, el incidente con el Sr. Fellows lo había demostrado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría mantener este cortejo anónimo, incluso ahora deseaba llegar a la habitación del hombre y tenderse ante él. Se estremeció y arrastró un dedo sobre las palabras del hombre. Se preguntó si el hombre realmente fantaseaba con una entidad anónima y sin rostro cuando leía las cartas o si veía a alguien cuando cerraba los ojos. ¿Sabía ya de quién era el cuerpo que imaginaba? ¿Ya había un nombre que cayó de esos labios rosados mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba con alivio? Y si era así, ¿de quién era? ¿Era alguien a quien el hombre podía convencer para que lo olvidara? ¿Alguien a quien podría reemplazar fácilmente? Porque no tenía esperanzas de que ya fuera esa forma imaginaria o un nombre hablado. No había ninguna razón por la que el hombre alguna vez lo hubiera considerado como un compañero potencial antes. Solo esperaba poder acceder fácilmente a ese rol.

* * *

Harry abrió la caja de pociones y suspiró feliz. Su querido amigo había sido acertado. De hecho, había acogido y saboreado su regalo anterior. Una recarga en las pociones con una pequeña nota que proclamaba “ _Porque las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina y estoy seguro de que los estudiantes necesitarán un manejo extra_ ”. El hombre tenía razón. Harry había tenido que amenazar varias detenciones durante la última semana, ya que eso era lo único que mantenía a los estudiantes a raya. Era el último fin de semana de Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones y la semana siguiente serían los exámenes de mitad de año para ver cómo progresaban los estudiantes antes de que fueran cargados en el tren y enviados a casa. Harry sacó un frasco rojo y se bebió la poción pimentónica antes de volver a colocar la caja. Levantó la vista cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante—Se abrió la puerta de su oficina y entró un pequeño grupo de estudiantes. Los miró con escepticismo—¿No deberían ir a Hogsmeade ahora? —.

Aparentemente, el portavoz no oficial del grupo, Chris Fellows habló—Nos preguntamos si iba a Hogsmeade, profesor. Y si es así, ¿le gustaría unirte a nosotros para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla? —.

Harry miró al pequeño grupo de estudiantes—Ahora, ¿por qué iba a querer pasar mi tiempo libre con un grupo de estudiantes bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla cuando podría encerrarme en mis habitaciones y tomar una botella entera de whisky por mi cuenta? —Preguntó, sin desagrado.

Los estudiantes parecieron mirarse incómodamente hasta que uno de los Gryffindors habló—Sin duda, somos una mejor compañía que un departamento vacío, profesor—.

Harry bufó y dejó que sus labios se movieran. Observó a los otros estudiantes visiblemente relajarse—Está bien, Sr. Scalon. Cederé a su mayor sabiduría esta vez. Déjenme agarrar mi capa—.

Todos los estudiantes estallaron en sonrisas y los dos Gryffindor se dieron mutuamente “choca esos cinco”. Harry se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su capa del gancho y se la ponía. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en una mesa con dos Slytherins, un Hufflepuff y dos Gryffindors. Miró al extraño pequeño grupo.

>> Ahora, ¿a quién le gustaría decirme el verdadero motivo de esta pequeña reunión? —Los cinco estudiantes se miraron inseguros. Harry puso sus ojos en blanco mentalmente—Veamos si puedo adivinar. El señor Fellows necesita ayuda para preguntarle a la Srta. Ballinger una cita—El Slytherin balbuceó y sus amigos se rieron de él—¿No? Bueno, si fuera tú, lo haría pronto. Creo que el Sr. Colton también la está observando. Y no lo subestimaría solo porque es un Ravenclaw—Se inclinó más cerca como para impartir un secreto—Tal vez deseas saber la ubicación de la habitación secreta donde solía entrenar al ED—Varios ojos se abrieron de emoción. Harry se recostó—Pero, por desgracia, eso también seguirá siendo un secreto—Gimieron.

De repente, dos chicas aparecieron frente a ellos, con los ojos ansiosos y abiertos—¿Le preguntaste? —.

—¿Dijo que sí? —.

—Ah. Las señoritas Everly. Por favor únanse a nosotros—Las dos chicas inmediatamente levantaron sillas y se sentaron—Ahora—las miró—como sus compañeros de Casa no han tenido el valor de preguntarme, he dicho que sí a nada. Además de ayudar al Sr. Fellows a ganar la admiración de la Srta. Ballinger, que él ha rechazado—.

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos y se volvieron hacia su pareja—¿Carol? ¿Estás enamorado de Carol, Chris? —El sonrojo brillante del chico fue suficiente respuesta. Ella se rió entre dientes—Oh, me lo deben, compañeros—Y antes de que alguien pudiera discernir sus intenciones, se levantó de la mesa y se dio la vuelta—Carol—gritó a través de la posada y una pequeña chica de cabello oscuro saludó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Oye, Lisha. ¿Necesitas algo? —.

—No. Siéntate—Tiró de otra silla y la colocó entre ella y el Sr. Fellows. La chica notó al chico con quien estaría sentada y se sonrojó. Murmuró un suave saludo mientras se sentaba.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco—Dulce Merlín, sé un Gryffindor por un minuto entero—El Sr. Fellows se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo a su taza—¿Le gustaría a alguien explicar por qué me sacaron de mi cálida oficina para dar un paseo frío y tibia cerveza de mantequilla? —.

Fue la Gryffindor Everly quien finalmente habló—Algunos de nosotros nos preguntamos, bueno, todos saben que el profesor Purvis ha invitado al Sr. Malfoy a una conferencia de invitados para sus Primeros Años y nos preguntamos si alguna vez tendría profesores invitados—.

—Quiero decir que debes conocer toneladas de Aurores y tal vez también algunos Sanadores, así que sería una buena idea dejarlos hablar en las clases de EXTASIS. En caso de que tuviéramos preguntas o algo así—Añadió la Slytherin Everly.

Su gemela asintió—No es que no podamos preguntarte sobre Aurores y esas cosas, pero tal vez una perspectiva diferente—.

Harry sonrió—Hmm. Eso vale la pena considerarlo ¿Hubo alguien en particular que pensaran que podría ser un excelente orador? —.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal uno de sus antiguos socios? — Respondió Scalon de inmediato.

Oh, no fueron sutiles en absoluto—Ah, bueno, como dije antes, tuve algunos socios. ¿Había algún socio específico que tuvieran en mente? —.

—Ah, bueno—Scalon se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Oh, por el amor de...— finalmente, el otro Gryffindor habló—Weasley. Sr. Weasley, profesor—.

—Usted se da cuenta, Sr. Erics, hay al menos cinco Sr…—.

—Profesor—El Sr. Johnson se quejó—Por favor. ¿Le preguntaría al Sr. Ron Weasley para la conferencia de invitados? —.

Harry miró al pequeño grupo y se rió. Levantó una mano para indicar que no quería ofenderlos mientras dejaba que la risa cayera sobre él. Finalmente aspiró varias bocanadas de aire—¿Quieres decirme que son el pequeño club de admiradores del señor Weasley? —.

—Si estás tratando de intimidar a ese señor Weasley, no lo mereces...—.

Harry levantó una mano para cortar al indignado Slytherin—Me malinterpreta, Srta. Long. Ron es mi mejor amigo y lo amo muchísimo. Él tiene mi máximo respeto, al igual que su esposa. No, me río porque no sabes lo feliz que sería si le dijera que tiene su propio club de fans. Cuán extático estaría de saber que varios estudiantes lo pidieron personalmente para que asistiera a una conferencia de invitados—.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que cree que lo hará? —Preguntó Scalon con entusiasmo.

Harry una vez más se rió de buena gana—No tengo dudas en mi mente de que dirá que sí, Sr. Scalon. Pero—dijo sobre los estudiantes que lo animaban—primero tengo que obtener el permiso del director. Y él y el Sr. Weasley no están en los mejores términos—.

—¿Pero lo intentará? —.

Harry suspiró—Sí. Hablaré con el director Snape al respecto—.

—¿Cuándo? —Exigió la Sra. Long.

—Ahora estoy libre, profesor Potter—Todas las cabezas se volvieron para mirar a la imponente figura y la boca de Harry se secó al ver al hombre frente a él.

Harry tomó un gran sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla—Ahora será, entonces—Se levantó de la mesa y miró al Gryffindor a su lado—La próxima vez, Sr. Scalon, ni siquiera su sabiduría me alejará de mi propio whisky—.

El chico se sonrojó—Sí, Profesor—.

Harry se movió alrededor de la mesa y le indicó a Snape que guiara el camino. Sus ojos se posaron en donde sabía que las túnicas del hombre ocultaban un culo apretado y curvo y se lamió los labios con aprecio mientras salían de la posada. Harry se movió para caminar junto a él mientras salían al frío aire de diciembre.

—Solo me detuve para entregarle algo a Madame Rosmerta, Potter. Todavía tengo que pasar por Scrivenshaft's. ¿Te importa? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No. Debo recoger algunas cosas mientras estoy allí también—.

Bajaron por la calle—¿Se va a quedar en la escuela para las vacaciones, Sr. Potter? —.

Harry miró al hombre y asintió—Lo hago. Neville mencionó que habrá bastantes estudiantes quedándose atrás este año y pensamos hacer algo especial para ellos—.

El hombre lo miró con ojos inquisitivos—¿No planeas comenzar otro club de duelo, verdad? —.

Harry se rió—No. No, te dejaré eso. Pensamos que tal vez un torneo de juego o algo así. Algo muggle, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes que se quedan atrás son nacidos muggle—.

—Siempre disfruté el Scrabble—.

Harry le sonrió al hombre—¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? Me imagino que fuiste excepcional en eso también—.

Los ojos oscuros se volvieron para evaluarlo, como si se preguntara si había malicia escondida en las palabras. Harry suspiró—Lo dije en serio, Snape. Eres un hombre inteligente; siempre pareces tener la palabra más oscura para decir exactamente lo que quiere decir. Dejas que tu oponente se pregunte si debería sentirse insultado o halagado, y cuando se da cuenta de que debería ofenderse, ya te habrás ido hace mucho tiempo—.

El hombre dio media vuelta y Harry podría haber jurado que las mejillas del hombre eran rosadas, pero eso podría haber sido por el aire frío. Llegaron a la pequeña tienda y entraron. Se separaron y Harry se dirigió a las plumas y agarró varias plumas anti-trampas antes de dirigirse a las selecciones de tinta. Estaba mirando cuidadosamente la tinta tratando de encontrar el color correcto de tinta verde que a Teddy le gustaba garabatear cuando vio una fila de tinta dorada brillante. Cogió una botella y miró el líquido dorado que flotaba en el interior.

—¿Cortejando a alguien, Potter? —.

Rápidamente reemplazó la tinta y agarró la verde antes de girar para mirar al hombre—Nunca antes había visto tinta dorada. No me di cuenta de que se usaba—.

Harry se dirigió al mostrador y el director lo siguió—Normalmente se utiliza para cortejar cuando está escrito en cartulina blanca. Creo que ha surgido una nueva tendencia para usarla en pergamino negro para invitaciones formales, por eso se puede encontrar en mayor cantidad estos días. Mientras que antes, uno debía ordenarla especialmente—.

Harry asintió mientras pagaba por sus compras y el empleado colocó sus cosas en una bolsa. El empleado miró a Snape mientras se acercaba al mostrador—Director, tengo la caja de vuelaplumas que ordenó—.

—Excelente. Las tomaré ahora también, por favor—.

Harry vio como el hombre colocaba la caja con las otras compras de Snape, su corazón latía erráticamente. ¿Fue esta su respuesta entonces? ¿Había planeado esto Snape? ¿Para qué Harry estuviera ahí cuando recogiera las vuelaplumas? ¿Pero cómo pudo haber sabido que Harry estaría en Hogsmeade? A menos que realmente estuviera acechando a Harry y hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad en su beneficio. O tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que Harry había descubierto que se usaba una vuelapluma para escribir las notas. ¿Pero cómo no podría? Sabía que Harry era un auror, había sido entrenado para detectar cosas así. Snape tomó la bolsa del empleado y Harry lo siguió por la calle hacia el castillo.

—¿Para qué necesitas tantas vuelaplumas? ¿Seguramente no vas a usar tantas? —Harry podría haber golpeado su frente—Lo siento, estoy siendo grosero—.

—Tonterías—Dijo Snape—Es una pregunta lógica. Tienes razón, pero yo las doy como regalos. El Sr. Zabini las usa cuando está haciendo experimentos de pociones, al igual que yo. El Sr. Longbottom creo que las usa para tomar notas con respecto a sus plantas cuando está hundido en el suelo. Narcissa las disfruta para su correspondencia. Lo mismo para Minerva. Yo mismo las encuentro bastante útiles también. ¿No las usa, señor Potter? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Realmente nunca lo pensé. No creo que tenga mucho uso para ellas. Sin embargo, a mis propios corresponsales probablemente no les importaría si comenzara a usarlos para escribir mis cartas—.

—No puedo imaginar que tu letra haya empeorado desde la escuela, Potter—.

Harry se rió—Oh, lo ha hecho. Escribir informes es muy tedioso y solía acelerarlos. Hermione se niega a leer mis cartas y dice que todo lo que tengo que decir solo puedo decírselo en persona. Creo que en un momento ella amenazó con contratar a una secretaria personal para mí—.

—Si ella encuentra una, Potter, y todavía te niegas a usarlos, envía a la persona hacia mí—.

Harry le sonrió al hombre—¿Por qué, director? ¿Fue una broma? —.

El hombre lo miró—He sido conocido por tener sentido del humor ocasionalmente, Potter—.

—¿De Verdad? Yo nunca lo hubiera pensado. Bromeo. Aunque no me importaría verte sonreír de vez en cuando—.

El hombre lo miró asustado—¿Por qué? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—¿Por qué no? —.

—¿Sabrías qué hacer si me vieras sonreír, Potter? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Probablemente no. Marcarlo en mi calendario. Guardarlo en la memoria porque dudo que alguna vez lo vuelva a ver. ¿Eres cosquilloso, profesor? —.

El hombre se volvió y le gruñó—Si lo intentas, Potter, haré que desees estar de nuevo frente al Señor Oscuro—.

Harry se rió—Sí señor—.

Continuaron hacia el castillo, cada hombre perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Té? —Preguntó Snape una vez que estuvieron cálidamente acomodados en su oficina.

—Eso sería delicioso. Gracias—.

Snape sirvió el té y se acomodaron en los sillones de cuero. Snape tomó un sorbo tentativo de su té—Ahora, dígame, profesor, lo que sus alumnos estaban tan ansiosos de que me pregunte que tuvieron que arrastrarlo a un lugar apartado en Las Tres Escobas—.

Harry sopló sobre su té y tomó un sorbo—Ah, sí. Bueno, parece que varios de los estudiantes están bastante interesados en que traiga un profesor invitado—.

Snape levantó una ceja—¿Supongo que ya tenían un candidato potencial en mente? —.

Harry asintió—Lo tenían—.

—¿Vas a decirme o debo adivinar? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Hmm. Si te hago adivinar y adivinas correctamente, ¿puedo recompensarte? —.

Harry observó divertido mientras Snape tomaba un largo sorbo de té. El hombre finalmente levantó la mirada—Si tengo que adivinar, Sr. Potter, la respuesta es no—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Muy bien. Es Ron—.

—¿Weasley? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Él es el único que yo conozco—.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada—¿Y qué podría traer el señor Weasley al aula que tú no puedas? —.

—Ron es un excelente estratega, Snape. Ya sabes como soy. Yo no planifico; simplemente salto y espero lo mejor. Lo hago al momento. Ron es el jugador de ajedrez. Podría haber ido muy lejos en la división táctica si no se hubiera cansado de perseguir a los magos oscuros—.

Snape lo estudió por varios largos momentos antes de hablar—Si estoy de acuerdo con esto, los estudiantes solo pueden hacer preguntas que usted y yo hayamos preaprobado y no habrá tiempo de clase para autógrafos—.

Harry asintió rápidamente—Absolutamente, señor. Estoy de acuerdo. Odiaría ver qué tipo de preguntas podrían hacer esos niños si no los regulamos. Mis niveles de EXTASIS tienen clases dobles los jueves y viernes, no necesitarías abrir ningún cuarto para Ron, él puede simplemente dejarse caer en mi sofá. Pero si tuviéramos que hacer esto, lo más probable es que tenga que suceder antes de finales de febrero debido al embarazo de Hermione—.

Snape asintió—Bueno. Permitiré una prueba este año, Sr. Potter. Suponiendo que todo vaya bien, discutiremos una renovación de esta tradición para los años siguientes—.

Harry le sonrió a Snape—Brillante, Severus. Gracias—.

La cabeza oscura se levantó, pero Harry se negó a disculparse por su resbalón. Se miraron durante varios minutos antes de que Snape mirara hacia su taza de té—Más té ... ¿Harry? —.

Harry tuvo que reprimir el estremecimiento de placer mientras sostenía su copa—Por favor—.

* * *

Harry sabía que estaba rebotando y no daba una. Maldita. Sea. Severus lo llamó Harry y acababan de pasar una hora agradable en la oficina del hombre hablando, y eso no incluía su paseo por Hogsmeade. Harry silbó suavemente mientras avanzaba por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Cuando Ron volviera a su oficina, le daría las buenas noticias al hombre y averiguaría cuándo sería un buen momento. Ron estaría tan arriba como Harry en este momento cuando supiera de su pequeño club de admiradores. Harry todavía se rió por eso. No podía esperar para ver la cara del hombre, probablemente sería la misma cara que Ron había visto la primera vez que había visto su rostro en una tarjeta de rana de chocolate. O tal vez cuando se les acercó por primera vez para aparecer en las tarjetas. Ron había estado sin palabras durante una hora después de que el agente los había despedido. Harry entró en su habitación y protegió la puerta. Todavía faltaba una hora para la cena, pero decidió cenar con Ron y Hermione después de dar las buenas noticias. Su plan de tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse fue puesto en espera cuando vio el sobre blanco en su mesa de café. Se desvió y se dejó caer en el sofá, lanzando su capa por la espalda. Su corazón se sobresaltó ante la conocida caligrafía dorada, aunque sabía que era solo letra de vuelapluma. Las noticias de Severus de que la mitad de los maestros en la escuela usaban vuelaplumas habían sido un poco desalentadoras, pero Harry se encogió de hombros y extendió la carta.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Permítanme comenzar asegurándoles que no me presento bajo otra luz que no sea lo que realmente soy, ya sea por escrito o por nuestras interacciones cara a cara. Diré que quizás no me reconozcas en mis cartas, ya que puedo ser un poco reservado en nuestros tratos ya que no estoy seguro de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. Pero ambas facetas son realmente yo, Harry._
> 
> _También diré que espero no ser uno de los que, como dicen, no hayan logrado la corte, pero aprecio su honestidad y respetaré tu decisión si ese es el caso. En mi opinión, hace mucho que te lo has ganado. No lo sabes, Harry, hace unas semanas cuando dije que te admiraba por más tiempo de lo que debería, lo mucho que lo decía en serio. Diré esto, te conocí cuando eras un estudiante. Así que puedo decir honestamente que sé algo de tus luchas y tu fortaleza a menudo me ha sorprendido._
> 
> _Suerte, amor y amistad fueron tu mantra y te mantuvieron a salvo. Eres fuerte y valiente, y solo espero que algún día pueda ser digno de ese respeto y conocerte más íntimamente que cualquier otro. Yo también llevo mis propias cargas de la guerra, tal vez podamos estar ahí el uno para el otro mientras seguimos enfrentando las pesadillas y luchando contra los demonios. O tal vez somos la cura del otro, medidas preventivas tomadas cada noche para asegurarnos de que no veamos nada más que sueños agradables o el sueño sin sueños provocado por el agotamiento total. Haré esto por ti si lo permites, enterrarte en mi cuerpo para alejar las pesadillas mientras beso la preocupación de tu cara._
> 
> _También deseo ser lo suficientemente valiente para darte mi nombre. La idea de que estés susurrando mi nombre en la oscuridad de tu habitación me llena de deseo como ninguna otra cosa. Pero, por desgracia, en esto encuentro que soy un cobarde. Un rato más, mi Harry, mientras descubro cómo proteger mi corazón si lo rechazas. Mientras tanto, me alegro de que aprecies mis regalos y yo aprecio los tuyos._
> 
> _Como mencioné, he buscado más de esta serie y he regresado con las manos vacías. Espero que no hayas sacrificado tu propia colección en mi nombre. El pequeño montón que me has proporcionado me ayudará a pasar las vacaciones y espero la pequeña indulgencia. Seré honesto y te diré que en este momento no tengo ningún regalo preparado para ti para la próxima semana. Me sonrojo y digo que estoy desgarrado, porque el regalo que realmente deseo darte me revelaría por completo, pero cualquier otra cosa parece muy impersonal. Tal vez compre un libro de mis recetas favoritas y tal vez las aprenderías para nuestra “cita”. Aunque, de nuevo, debo ser honesto y admitir que si te trajera a la cocina, me temo que no cocinaríamos mucho. Verte cortar y picar los ingredientes sobre un recipiente humeante podría empujarme por el borde._
> 
> _Hace mucho que tuve la fantasía de verte en ese ambiente y de acercarme desde atrás para lamer el sudor que gotea de tu nuca. Para mirarte forcejear con el cuchillo mientras presiono mi miembro endurecido contra tu firme trasero y deslizo mi mano inquisitiva por tu ágil marco para buscar tu propia erección ascendente. Casi puedo escuchar tus suaves gemidos mientras te mordisqueo la oreja y presiono mi palma hacia lo que ansío._
> 
> _Me pregunto cuántas burlas puedes tomar antes de rendirte y volverte sobre mí, cambiando nuestras posiciones para que sea yo el que esté presionado contra la mesa, burlado y torturado por tus manos y labios. ¿Qué me harás una vez que me tengas a tu merced? ¿Debo caer de rodillas y darle la bienvenida a tu miembro en mi boca esperando, con los labios ansiosos por rodearte, con la lengua desesperada por probar? ¿Podrás llenar mi boca con tu semilla mientras trato desesperadamente de evitar que la gloriosa esencia se derrame de mis labios? ¿O estarás tan lejos de mi garganta que no tendré más remedio que tomar hasta la última gota? O tal vez simplemente me inclines sobre la mesa y uses lo más cercano a mano para cubrir mi agujero expectante antes de envolverte completa y totalmente dentro de mí._
> 
> _Todos tus deseos son mi deseo, mi Harry. Te daré lo que quieras. Me expongo a ti, no solo en el sentido físico. Mi alma es tuya para tomar; mi cuerpo, tuyo para mandar. Todo lo que quiero es tu felicidad, ya sea que incluya un futuro conmigo o no. Pero guardaré pensamientos tan sensibles durante el tiempo que ellos necesiten. Buenas noches, mi dulce Harry. Todo mi amor._
> 
> _Yo._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry gimió. Como si ya no se imaginara a su compañero anónimo como Severus, ahora el hombre hablaba de fantasías en clase de pociones, o lo suficientemente cerca. Realmente necesitaba esa ducha ahora, y no había forma en el infierno de que fuera una fría. El hombre había dicho tanto sobre qué podía hacer una garganta profunda* y Harry casi se acercó a la imagen mental de Severus sobre sus rodillas, ojos oscuros taladrando a Harry mientras Harry golpeaba en su boca. Harry casi podía ver el esbelto cuello trabajando mientras se apresuraba a tragar la pulsada liberación de Harry lo suficientemente rápido como para no ahogarse. Era la imagen de un Severus satisfecho, la larga lengua lamiendo el resto del grosor blanco de sus labios hacía que Harry se viniera sin siquiera tocarse.

—Joder—Se quedó sin aliento en el apartamento vacío. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de retirarse del sofá y dirigirse a la ducha.

Media hora después, atravesó el Flu y casi se cae cuando una bola de rizos rojos se estrelló contra él con un chillido.

Ron apareció un minuto después, llamando por encima de su hombro—Tenías razón Mione. Harry está aquí—.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? —Harry escuchó a su amigo llamar desde la cocina.

—Absolutamente—gritó, inhalando los deliciosos aromas que flotaban en el aire. Se rió entre dientes ante el recuerdo de la determinación de Hermione de aprender a cocinar y arrastrarlo a la clase de cocina muggle. Su tiempo huyendo había demostrado lo ineptos que eran y Hermione había jurado ser al menos una cocinera decente antes de casarse con Ron. Las clases habían sido divertidas y relajantes, incluso con la perseverancia resuelta de Hermione. Los dos amigos se habían unido al descubrimiento compartido del amor por la cocina y Ron se había deleitado con la abundancia de práctica en la que habían insistido. Siguió a Ron hasta la cocina y se metió debajo de una bandeja flotante mientras se acomodaba en su asiento habitual. Amarró a Rosie en su silla junto a él y Hermione apareció con una canasta de panecillos que colocó en el medio de la mesa mientras se sentaba. Llenaron sus platos y comieron varios bocados antes de que alguien hablara.

—¿Cómo está la tienda? —Le preguntó Harry a Ron.

—Bien, bien. George sacó Crackers Navideños** la semana pasada para la temporada y parece que lo está haciendo bien—.

Harry asintió—Sí, hoy fue el último fin de semana de Hogsmeade y entré en el pueblo. Vi la pantalla. Iba a parar y saludar a Angelina, pero la tienda estaba abarrotada, así que pensé que lo dejaría hasta que los estudiantes volvieran a casa y no estuvieran tan abrumados—.

Ron asintió y Harry se acercó y tomó una cucharada de zanahorias en puré del plato de Rosie mientras Hermione llenaba la suya con calabaza—¿Has oído algo en el frente Goblin, Hermione? —.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Hermione estaba tratando de hacer un recuento correcto de las rebeliones de Goblins y había enviado varias cartas a los líderes de las tribus para ver si tenían historiadores o registros precisos—Realmente no. Pero he estado en contacto con un descendiente de Urg el Inmundo. Tengo una reunión con él para después de Año Nuevo para revisar algunos registros familiares—.

Harry le sonrió mientras agregaba más guisantes dulces al plato de Rosie y tomaba su calabaza—Eso es maravilloso, Hermione—.

Ella miró el plato de su hija y luego miró a su amigo de toda la vida—Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí esta noche? No es que no nos guste tenerte, es inusual que aparezcas inesperadamente, bien, a menos que estés teniendo una crisis emocional por una de esas malditas cartas—Harry se mordió el labio inferior y se asomó al asado. Hermione suspiró—¿Otra carta? De verdad, Harry. Creo que te estás volviendo demasiado emocionalmente invertido en el hombre—.

Harry la miró—¿Pero no es ese el punto? Quiero decir, si su intención es arrastrarme y atraerme, diría que ha tenido bastante éxito—.

Hermione asintió pensativa—Entonces, ¿qué significa esto para ti y Snape? —.

Harry gimió—No lo sé Mione. Quiero decir, hace seis meses, hubiera renunciado a Severus y me hubiera concentrado en este tipo, ya sabes. Pero, bueno, hemos hablado un par de veces y realmente siento que estamos desarrollando algo así como una amistad. ¿Soy un idiota por aferrarme? A veces, creo que debería poner todo en este cortejo y olvidarme de Severus, pero luego va y hace cosas como llamarme Harry en lugar de Potter o Profesor y me derrito. Y empiezo a soñar despierto que son uno y lo mismo, y tengo que pellizcarme porque no hay forma de que Severus pueda tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre mí—Harry suspiró audiblemente—Y luego recibo otra carta como la de hoy y él menciona cosas sobre verme en clase de pociones—.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta—¿Así que estamos de regreso con Snape, Neville y Malfoy? —.

Hubo un sonido ahogado en el extremo de la mesa de Ron y Harry miró a su amigo de cara roja—Sí—.

—Entonces, ¿qué harías si fuera el idiota? —Preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Honestamente, no sé—Ron balbuceó pero Harry lo interrumpió—No, escucha. Creo que debe haber un lado completamente diferente de Malfoy que no conocemos. Obviamente, si fuera él, no me iría directo a la cama con él. Pero no creo que pueda ignorarlo a él todo junto. La carta decía que, sea quien sea, a veces siente que me mira porque no está seguro de cómo me siento realmente por él. ¿No le debo a Malfoy llegar a conocerlo? Quiero decir, ¿al menos darle la oportunidad de demostrar que ha crecido un poco? No creo que pueda enamorarme de alguien como Malfoy, pero tal vez una amistad—Harry se encogió de hombros y apuñaló su calabaza.

—¿Qué hay de Neville? Quiero decir, no creo que sea él porque Neville realmente no tiene que ponerse una máscara a tu alrededor—Señaló Hermione.

—¿No es así? —Preguntó Harry—El señor anónimo ya ha dicho que me ama y yo fui quien rompió con Neville—.

—¿Pensé que dijiste que era mutuo? —Ron preguntó alrededor de un bocado de guisantes.

—Bueno sí. En el momento. Pero eso fue años atrás. Si se enamoró de mí desde entonces, ¿quién puede decir que no siente que tiene que esconderlo? Es todo tan confuso—.

—Bueno—Dijo Hermione en su tono definitivo—digo que no tienes que tomar una decisión hasta que el hombre se revele o tú y Snape decidan buscar una relación, si se trata de eso—.

—¿No crees que estoy conduciendo a este hombre? —Preguntó Harry con incertidumbre.

—Para nada, amigo—aseguró Ron—Has sido muy directo con el tipo por lo que nos has dicho—.

Harry asintió—Lo intenté. Pero sé que a veces me pierdo cuando escribo mis cartas y escribo como si fueran para Severus. A veces me pregunto si el hombre piensa que dos personas distintas le escriben o si soy tan anodino como El Profeta tantas veces ha proclamado—.

Hermione resopló—Harry, si ese hombre cree _algo_ que El Profeta diga sobre ti, no lo necesitas en tu vida. Lo último que necesitas es otro Sebastian—.

—¿Quién? —Harry miró a su amiga.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco—Sebastian. Saliste con él hace aproximadamente una semana hace aproximadamente cinco años. Fue cuando salió ese artículo sobre tu supuesto avistamiento en el club de striptease gay muggle. Ustedes dos se pelearon y le dijiste que si no confiaba en ti por las divagaciones de un tabloide desesperado, entonces no estarías con él—.

Harry la miró boquiabierto—¿Tu recuerdas eso? —.

—Por supuesto que sí. Estuviste enojado por una semana de que alguien se atrevió a usar un Glamour para lucir como tú y tomar esas fotos. Probablemente sea por eso por lo que no recuerdas a Sebastian, y nunca te acostaste con ese hombre—.

Ron soltó una carcajada y Harry lo miró—Te haré saber que he salido con muchos hombres con los que nunca he dormido y recuerdo sus nombres. No soy una puta, Hermione—.

Ella rió—Nunca dije que lo eras, Harry. Pero disfrutas el sexo—.

—Sexo significativo—Defendió—No me meto en la cama con cualquiera. Nev y yo nunca tuvimos sexo—.

—Apuesto a que montas a Snape en el momento en que muestre interés—murmuró Ron y Harry se sonrojó.

—Eso es diferente—Dijo mientras se metía un tenedor de asado en la boca.

—Por supuesto que sí, Harry—Dijo comprensivamente Hermione—Snape nunca sería solo otro para ti. Lo respetas demasiado para eso—.

—Su propio Creevey personal—bromeó Ron.

—Oh—Dijo Harry animándose—Hablando de clubes de fans. Alguien en esta mesa, no yo, tiene un club de fans entre los Sextos y Séptimos Años—Dijo misteriosamente.

—¿Qué? —Hermione jadeó—¿Quién? —.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia—No creo que quiera decírtelo después de insinuar que era una puta—.

Ron soltó una carcajada y Rosie soltó una risita de júbilo y aplaudió, haciendo añicos los guisantes volando por todos lados. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y limpió la mesa con un movimiento de su varita—No te llamé puta, Harry James. Ahora cuéntanos—.

Él se rió entre dientes y se volvió hacia su ahijada—Mamá es tremendamente exigente, ¿no? —Rosie soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza para igualar los movimientos de Harry—¿Sera por eso que papá tiene su propio club de fans, eh? —Rosie golpeó la bandeja con la cuchara de acuerdo. Harry volteó sus ojos brillantes hacia el boquiabierto Ron.

—¿Yo? —Ron finalmente se quedó sin aliento.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa—Sip. De hecho, esa es la verdadera razón por la que vine esta noche. Varios de los estudiantes preguntaron si podrías venir para una conferencia de invitados después del Año Nuevo—.

—¿Yo? —.

—Por supuesto que tenía que obtener la aprobación de Snape—Continuó Harry—y dijo que teníamos que aprobar previamente cualquier pregunta que los alumnos pudieran hacer. Ah, y no hay autógrafos durante el tiempo de clase—.

—¿Yo? —.

Hermione se rió entre dientes—¿Alguna idea sobre qué debería hablar, Harry? Tendré que escribir un discurso para él, por supuesto—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Revisaremos mi plan de estudios para el primero del año y veremos qué podemos adaptar que sirva e ir desde allí—.

Ella asintió—Suena como un plan. Ahora, ¿vienes a la Madriguera para el día de Navidad o simplemente para el Boxing Day***? —.

—Oh, solo el Boxing Day. Neville y yo queremos hacer algo especial para los estudiantes que se quedan. Algún tipo de torneo de juego o algo así. Severus había sugerido Scrabble. Pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo haríamos—.

—Oh. Podrías tener palabras de bonificación para cada ronda. Al igual que cada letra vale tantos puntos, pero si usan un hechizo o una criatura mágica obtienen una cantidad X de puntos de bonificación. O tener una ronda estrictamente muggle donde si usan un término mágico pierden X cantidad—.

Harry se rió—Hermione, eres, como de costumbre, un genio. Hablaré con Neville, aunque supongo que tendremos que conseguir un juego muggle de Scrabble para que podamos duplicarlo en cuantos necesitemos.

—Oh—Dijo ella saltando—.

—¿En serio? —Harry se rió mientras ella salía corriendo de la habitación—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? —Se giró hacia el todavía boquiabierto Ron.

—¿Yo? —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**  
>  *Garganta profunda es, básicamente, sexo oral, pero metiendo el miembro hasta la base, dentro de la garganta, más allá de la úvula (la campanilla), evitando el reflejo de arcadas y tragando el semen en su totalidad. El termino fue popularizado por dos eventos, la película porno llamada así por qué se trataba de una mujer que tenía el clítoris en la garganta y por ende, el sexo oral “profundo” y el caso Watergate donde el informante se llamó a sí mismo “garganta profunda”.
> 
> ** Los Crackers Navideños son parte de las celebraciones de Navidad principalmente en el Reino Unido, Irlanda y países como Australia, Canadá, Nueva Zelanda y Sudáfrica. Un cracker consiste en un tubo de cartón segmentado envuelto en un rollo de papel decorado con colores brillantes, con un premio en la cámara central, que lo hace parecerse a un envoltorio de dulce de gran tamaño. El cracker es separado por dos personas, cada una sosteniendo un extremo del cracker, causando que el cracker se separe de manera desigual y dejando a una persona sosteniendo la cámara central y el premio. La división se acompaña de un golpe suave o un chasquido producido por el efecto de la fricción en una tira químicamente impregnada, sensible a los golpes (similar a la utilizada en una pistola de tapa).
> 
> ***Boxing Day es una festividad celebrada principalmente en el Reino Unido y otras naciones que pertenecieron al Imperio británico. Se suele celebrar el 26 de diciembre, y durante la fecha se promueve la realización de donaciones y regalos a los pobres.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Se preguntó si al hombre le gustó el delantal de “Besa al Cocinero” que había encontrado en el Londres muggle y una variedad de libros de cocina. Sus dedos trazaron el regalo que el pequeño elfo había entregado a cambio, una verdadera novela negra sobre la desaparición de Agatha Christie en diciembre de 1926. El ansiaba leerlo. Sus dedos se movieron hacia el sobre color crema y lo agarró, tirando ansiosamente del pergamino.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Ten la seguridad de que mi propia colección permanece intacta. Puede seguir leyendo y disfrutar de tus vacaciones con la conciencia tranquila. Como puedes ver, no tuve ningún problema en encontrar un regalo para ti (por favor, acepta esto como regalo de Navidad) ya que no tengo dudas de que eventualmente te decidirás por un regalo que oculte tu identidad. Aunque me gusta la idea del libro de cocina._
> 
> _Me gustaría saber qué alimentos disfrutas y prometo practicar mis habilidades de cocina cada vez que te reveles a ti mismo. Incluso si terminamos contigo de rodillas, porque creo que disfrutaría viendo tus labios envueltos alrededor de mí, mi esencia brillando en tus labios hinchados mientras me libero de su codiciosa captura, flácido y saciado por tus cuidados. Pero, una vez más, me temo que he pasado un límite que no debería ser mío para pasar._
> 
> _Me siento desgarrado, ya que disfruto tus cartas, pero también sé que existe la posibilidad de que no haya nada entre nosotros. No deseo lastimarte porque he llegado a apreciar a la persona que presentas en el pergamino, pero, si eres alguien que encuentro que no puedo seguir adelante, te pido perdón. La vaga referencia a clases de pociones pasadas me intriga, aunque no disminuye mi lista de potenciales ya que los que había considerado tenían amplias oportunidades para observarme en ese ambiente particular. ¿Eso significa que eres uno que ya he considerado? Esperemos que sí, porque todos tienen la oportunidad de ganarse mi respeto. Aunque por el momento, no puedo prometer nada más que la oportunidad de la amistad._
> 
> _Espero no arruinar tus vacaciones con mis palabras, pero necesito saber que no te he llevado en ningún sentido. Desearía que no te escondas de mí por más tiempo. Deseo conocer tu verdadero yo. Para saber si me atraen más palabras que en una página. ¿He comenzado a parecer desesperado todavía? Me temo que puedo ser. Pero esperaré pacientemente tu decisión._
> 
> _Harry_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

¿Estaba listo? El hombre casi le había asegurado que su amistad por lo menos sería bienvenida. ¿Quizás podrían ir desde allí? Una vez que el hombre supiera de sus verdaderos sentimientos, no habría marcha atrás. Estaría ahí fuera, para que ambos puedan lidiar y su actual amistad provisional podría no sobrevivir. Pero ¿no era mejor saberlo? Arrojó su vaso de whisky a su boca y dejó que el fuerte licor le quemara la garganta. Él necesitaba tomar una decisión. Él forzaría una decisión en Año Nuevo. No era correcto hacer que el hombre se atormente con la culpa. Ambos necesitaban saber si esto podía ir a alguna parte. Tomando una decisión, se levantó de su sofá y se fue a preparar para la cena.

* * *

Harry levantó su vaso en un saludo a su chimenea. O tal vez fueron las tarjetas y cartas extendidas en la mesa frente a él. Tomó otro sorbo y su mente volvió a la conversación que había tenido lugar esa noche en el salón del personal. El último estudiante que se iba a casa para las vacaciones había sido conducido al tren horas antes y los estudiantes restantes estaban instalados de manera segura en sus dormitorios para que el personal se reuniera para su (supuestamente) celebración anual de vacaciones, una pequeña fiesta en el salón del personal. De vez en cuando, un fantasma se deslizaba con un informe de que todo estaba bien con los estudiantes, mientras que los profesores se relajaban con rompope y sidra y una variedad de dulces navideños. Minerva había mencionado una cazuela que le gustaba a su hermana y Harry había respondido que la versión de Hermione era deliciosa.

—Pensé que recuerdo claramente que tú y el Sr. Weasley la molestaban por su falta de habilidades para cocinar mientras los tres estaban huyendo—Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry se rió—Sí, y es por eso por lo que ella insistió en que me uniera a ella para clases de cocina. Sin embargo, debo admitir que me condujo al amor por la cocina y mejoró bastante mis habilidades personales para la fabricación de pociones—.

—Es una pena que no te haya empujado a esas clases cuando éramos niños—bromeó Blaise. Harry simplemente le sonrió al hombre.

Minerva miró al hombre con extrañeza y se volvió hacia Harry—¿Qué tipo de alimentos te gusta cocinar, Harry? —.

—Me gusta la diversidad de la cocina india, pero nada supera la comodidad de la tradición británica. Aunque recientemente adquirí un libro de recetas griegas, estoy ansioso por probarlo—.

—Nunca he probado comida griega—Dijo Minerva—Quizás tengas que hacer lo suficiente para que todos la probemos. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Severus? —.

Harry levantó la mirada cuando el oscuro director apareció junto a su ayudante. Él levantó una ceja—¿Con qué, Minerva? —.

—Que Harry debería traer algunos platos para que lo probemos. Dijo que estaba pensando en probar algunas recetas de un libro de cocina griega. ¿No crees que sería interesante? —.

El hombre se encogió de hombros—No lo sabría. Nunca he probado la cocina griega—.

—Según Malfoy, es deliciosa—se ofreció Blaise con una sonrisa a Harry.

Harry tuvo que forzar su sonrisa para mantenerse en su lugar. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería que su compañero anónimo fuera Severus. Él no quería que fuera Malfoy. No había mentido, le ofrecería amistad al hombre, pero eso era todo lo que podía ofrecer. Severus tenía su corazón, incluso cuando se rompiera en mil pedazos, Harry podía admitir que el hombre sostenía cada pieza en su mano. Harry se había quedado en la fiesta un cuarto de hora antes de admitir la derrota y escabullirse a su habitación. Había procedido a sacar las letras y volver a leerlas con Malfoy en mente y descubrió que no podía hacerlo. No quería que fuera Malfoy y le importó un comino lo petulante que sonaba. Mañana tendría que escribirle una carta al hombre cuando estuviera sobrio y consciente. No había nada para eso. Quería a Severus y estaba cansado de esconderlo. ¿Podría arriesgarse a poner todo en la línea? Él miró las cartas. Malfoy estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero, maldita sea, no quería a Malfoy. Harry rechazó su bebida y golpeó el vaso sobre la mesa, haciendo que algunos de los papeles revolotearan.

Veinte minutos después, Severus abrió la puerta a la furiosa llamada de Harry.

—¿Qué sucede, Potter? Es casi medianoche—.

Harry irrumpió en la oficina del hombre—No me importa si eres tú o no. He tomado mi decisión—.

—Potter, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —.

Harry se giró para mirar a Severus. El cabello del hombre era salvaje, como si hubiera pasado los dedos por él y sus ropas estaban arrugadas por holgazanear. El corazón de Harry saltó varios latidos y su aliento se enredó en su pecho. Estaba tan enamorado de este hombre que no podía pensar con claridad.

—No quiero que sea Malfoy—murmuró Harry para sí mismo antes de cruzar hacia el hombre agarrándolo por el cuello y estrellando sus labios juntos.

Merlín, el hombre sabía bien, su olor llenó la nariz de Harry mientras movía sus labios sobre los del hombre más alto. Harry tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que Severus no respondía. Maldita sea. Sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco más y se preguntó cómo diablos iba a enfrentar al hombre después de esto. Él comenzó a alejarse y Severus reaccionó rápidamente, como si despertara de un trance. Sus manos agarraron la cintura de Harry y lo apretó contra él mientras abría su boca hacia la lengua de Harry. Harry sintió el gemido de Severus cuando empujó al hombre más alto contra la pared y lo besó con fuerza, vertiendo su deseo y necesidad en el beso. Su lengua trazó los labios de Severus y se sumergió dentro de la boca expectante para probar el whisky del hombre que permanecía en su lengua. Chupó el músculo en la boca y le raspó los dientes. Sintió que Severus se estremecía contra él. Harry mordió el labio del hombre y movió la boca para besar a lo largo de la mandíbula desaliñada. Harry deslizó su mano por el cuello del hombre y se estremeció cuando su largo cabello se alzó entre sus dedos. Sus labios y su lengua se abrieron paso hacia el cuello de Severus y Severus jadeó, moviendo su cabeza para darle a Harry un mejor acceso.

>> Severus—Susurró Harry mientras mordisqueaba la oreja del hombre.

Severus gimió cuando Harry presionó su erección contra la dureza de respuesta—Harry. Harry, ¿estás borracho? —.

—Ya no—Susurró Harry mientras su lengua recorría el caparazón de la oreja de Severus.

Severus gimió—Harry, espera—.

Harry retrocedió ante la súplica desesperada y dio un paso atrás—Mierda. Lo siento, Severus—Se cubrió la cara con las manos y respiró hondo—Me voy—.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero Severus se acercó y lo agarró del brazo. Harry levantó la vista hacia los ojos ferozmente deslumbrantes—No. No vienes a mi oficina y me besas así. Me haces esas cosas y luego simplemente sales como si no significara nada —.

Harry le devolvió la mirada—¡Saliendo con qué! ¿Parece que estoy “saliendo con algo” en cualquier lado? Lamento haberte sometido a mis atenciones no deseadas, profesor. Y-yo no estaba pensando claro—.

El hombre resopló—Obviamente no si me estás besando—.

La ira estalló en Harry—No digas eso. Como si tuviera que estar loco para querer besarte—.

—Bueno, tendrías que estarlo—Espetó el hombre.

Harry lo miró—Entonces debo estar fuera de mi mente cada dos malditos momentos del día porque eso es todo lo que quiero hacer—.

Snape parpadeó hacia él—¿Qué? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara—Eres tan denso, Severus. Me gustas. Lo has hecho por años Te respeto y te admiro y creo que eres sexy como el infierno y daría cualquier cosa por tener una oportunidad contigo—.

Snape lo miró boquiabierto—¿Q-qué? —.

Harry rodó los ojos—¿Por qué crees que tomé este trabajo? Quiero decir, sí, quería salir del cuerpo de Aurores y me gustó la idea de enseñar, pero fuiste realmente el factor decisivo. Todo lo que realmente quería era ver si podíamos ser amigos. Lo siento si he arruinado eso—.

Fue el turno de Severus de agarrar a Harry y tirar de él para un beso—No lo has hecho—Susurró antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

El beso fue largo y lento. Harry saboreó cada movimiento de sus labios mientras se deslizaban uno contra el otro. Su lengua se deslizó a lo largo de Severus mientras bailaban y empujaban en la boca del otro. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron por el pecho de Severus y trabajaron en los botones de la túnica del hombre hasta que pudo deslizar su mano a lo largo de la piel pálida. Severus se estremeció bajo su toque. Movió sus labios hacia la piel expuesta y chupó la definida clavícula.

>> Harry—Severus se quedó sin aliento—¿Esto es ... esto es algo de una vez? —.

—No si tengo algo que decir—Murmuró Harry contra su piel.

Severus gimió cuando la mano de Harry se deslizó hacia abajo para ahuecar su trasero—Harry, por favor. Te necesito en mí—.

—Sí—Jadeó Harry—Dulce Merlín, sí. Dios, Severus, te quiero a ti—.

Harry trabajó con más botones en la túnica de Severus y pasó una mano sobre su pezón oscuro—Harry, los retratos—.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y giró la cabeza para mirar los retratos que se alineaban en la oficina de Severus. Algunos parecían estar dormidos, pero la mayoría estaba mirando abiertamente la pantalla, especialmente un mago de cabello blanco con un brillo en sus ojos azules. Harry se giró hacia Severus y, bloqueando la vista de los retratos, volvió a abotonarse la túnica de Severus. Presionó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Severus y se rió suavemente cuando el hombre se sonrojó.

—¿Me llevarás a tus habitaciones? —.

Severus asintió y extendió la mano para tomar la mano de Harry, arrastrándolo a través de su oficina y la puerta con Glamour a la sala de estar. Siguieron por otra puerta y Harry observó la gran habitación que parecía casi idéntica a la habitación de Harry, excepto por el esquema de color verde y negro. Apretó su mano alrededor de Severus y detuvo al hombre.

—¿Harry? —El hombre lo miró con ojos oscuros e inciertos.

Harry sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y jaló al hombre más cerca. Ahuecó la mandíbula desaliñada y pasó la yema de su pulgar sobre la delgada mejilla. Sus labios se cruzaron por los de Severus en casi un beso—No puedo creer que estoy aquí—Susurró contra los labios de Severus.

Vio como Severus tragaba y parpadeaba lentamente—Yo tampoco—.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —Preguntó Harry suavemente mientras su otra mano acariciaba el cabello de Severus.

El hombre bajó los párpados—Un rato—.

—Iré lento—Harry le aseguró.

Los ojos negros se abrieron—No demasiado lento, espero, Sr. Potter—Dijo Severus con la voz a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado—Dije que ha pasado un tiempo, no nunca. No soy un virgen que no sabe lo que está por suceder—Se inclinó y agarró el miembro duro de Harry—Quizás deberíamos chuparnos el uno al otro muy rápido para quitarle el borde. ¿Hmm? —Sus ojos se posaron en donde su mano sostenía a Harry—Sé que he soñado con tenerte en la boca por un tiempo—.

Harry tragó saliva—¿Lo has hecho? —Preguntó sin aliento.

Severus se lamió los labios—Oh si—.

—Mierda. Yo también—Dijo Harry mientras retrocedía lo suficiente como para poner sus manos en la túnica de Severus. Hizo un rápido trabajo con los botones, sus manos solo dejaron la tela cuando Severus se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y arrojó sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche. Apartó la túnica de Severus de sus hombros y observó cómo la tela se deslizaba hasta el suelo, dejando al descubierto los pantalones cortos negros del hombre que no ocultaban su furiosa erección. Harry arrastró sus dedos a lo largo de la tela hecha carpa y Severus siseó. Cogió los jeans de Harry y los empujó rápidamente de sus caderas. Harry se quitó los zapatos y pateó el pantalón de sus tobillos. Agarró a Severus y estrelló sus labios juntos en un desesperado beso hambriento. Agarró el cabello oscuro y tiró de la cabeza del hombre hacia atrás para abrir su garganta hacia la hambrienta boca de Harry—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —Harry presionó sus erecciones y la respiración de Severus vacilaba en el oído de Harry.

—Quiero verte chuparme y luego quiero que me folles la boca—Su mano estaba una vez más en la polla de Harry—Quiero esto en lo profundo de mi garganta—.

Harry gimió—Joder, Severus— Dio un paso atrás y empujó suavemente el pecho del hombre—Sube a la cama—.

Severus se movió y pronto se reclinó sobre una pila de almohadas. Buscó sus pantalones cortos y Harry se movió rápidamente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el hombre, fijando sus brazos a la cama. Se inclinó y mordió el labio inferior de Severus—Esta noche, tengo ese placer—.

Severus se arqueó contra él—Entonces sigue con eso, Potter—.

Harry se rió entre dientes y presionó un beso en cada uno de los pezones de Severus—Tan impaciente, Mi Severus—.

Severus se arqueó de nuevo—Harry—.

Harry bajó por el cuerpo de Severus, besando las cicatrices y las marcas de una historia plagada de conflictos. Llegó a la pretina de los pantalones cortos y tiró de ellos por las largas piernas, exponiendo la gran polla acurrucada en rizos negros. Harry dio un beso en la cabeza y arrojó los pantalones cortos de Severus al suelo. Pasó una mano por un muslo musculoso—Abre para mí, Severus—.

Las largas piernas se separaron y Harry se movió entre ellas dando un beso en un muslo y besando mientras las piernas de Severus se separaban para acomodar sus labios inquisitivos. Se movió al otro muslo y se abrió camino hacia arriba, colocando besos a lo largo de la parte interior del muslo del hombre que amaba. Hizo una pausa en la unión donde los muslos se encontraron y chupó con fuerza sobre la tierna piel.

—Harry—La voz estrangulada de Severus lo instó a continuar. Pasó la lengua por el pozo que goteaba y rodeó la cabeza con la lengua. Severus jadeó sobre él y luchó contra el firme agarre de Harry en sus caderas.

—Paciencia, mi Severus—Dijo Harry. Severus soltó una bocanada de aire y gimió cuando Harry envolvió sus labios alrededor de la palpitante cabeza. Harry lo tomó profundo y Severus gimió cuando la cabeza de su pene golpeó la parte posterior de la garganta de Harry. Dejó que la suave cabeza le acariciara la garganta varias veces más mientras Severus gemía y gemía desesperadamente. Retiro el miembro y miró a Severus, sus ojos negros, aunque nublados por la lujuria, lo miraban atentamente. Harry le dio al hombre una lenta sonrisa antes de lanzar su lengua para lamer la abertura llorosa. Severus se mordió el labio y Harry lentamente rodeó la cabeza. La boca de Severus se abrió y estaba visiblemente jadeando mientras observaba las lentas burlas de Harry. Harry envolvió sus labios alrededor del pene y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con los de Severus mientras bajaba, tomando al hombre profundamente. Los ojos de Severus se agitaron, pero luchó contra su cierre y mantuvo contacto visual con Harry mientras su boca se deslizaba arriba y abajo por el miembro. Harry lo atrapó profundamente, rodeó su lengua y chupó. Severus dejó escapar un largo gemido y Harry gimió su aprecio cuando el pene se deslizó profundamente en su garganta. Sintió que Severus se tensaba debajo de él y comenzó a aumentar su ritmo. Chupando, tirando de él hacia adentro, deslizó una mano hacia arriba para burlarse de las bolas de Severus y el hombre comenzó a jadear audiblemente. Dejó que un dedo se deslizara hacia atrás para burlarse del agujero del hombre.

—Harry—lloró Severus desesperadamente. Harry humedeció su dedo y frotó el agujero de Severus. Se resistió al agarre restrictivo de Harry—Harry. Y-yo—Harry deslizó la punta de su dedo en el agujero de Severus y el hombre gritó mientras su pene latía en la boca de Harry. Harry bebió rápidamente la ofrenda cuando Severus se resistió bajo una letanía de _“Sí. Sí. Harry. Harry”._

Harry se inclinó y se quitó sus pantalones cortos mientras lamía a Severus. Él se movió hacia arriba, a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Severus. Miró al hombre saciado y le acarició la mejilla. Severus se volteó al toque y presionó un beso en la palma de Harry. Se giró y miró a Harry.

—¿Puedes deslizarte un poco hacia abajo? —.

Severus asintió y se deslizó hacia abajo para que Harry tuviera espacio entre su cabeza y la cabecera. Metió dos almohadas debajo de su cabeza y Harry se acomodó sobre su pecho, su gran miembro se balanceaba delante de Severus.

—¿Estás cómodo? —Pero Severus no le respondió mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el fascinante miembro. Extendió la mano y lamió el pene de Harry. Harry se estremeció al tacto—Severus—Los ojos oscuros finalmente se separaron para mirarlo. Harry le sonrió y trazó una línea en la mejilla—Eres hermoso—.

Severus cerró los ojos—Harry…—.

Harry colocó un dedo sobre la boca de Severus y sus ojos oscuros se abrieron para mirarlo—Lo eres. Y mi opinión es lo único que importa—.

Una ceja se elevó—Eso es un poco arrogante, ¿verdad, Sr. Potter? —.

Harry frunció el ceño—Cuando estamos así, mi opinión es la única que importa—Harry se levantó y agarró su pene, pasando la punta húmeda por el labio de Severus—¿Entiendes? —.

La lengua de Severus se deslizó para saborear el camino mojado que Harry había dejado—Sí— se quedó sin aliento cuando agarró las caderas de Harry y lo acercó para poder saborearlo mejor. Harry suspiró cuando Severus lo lamió como una paleta antes de tomarlo entre sus labios. Harry gimió ante el calor húmedo y la forma en que la lengua de Severus jugaba a lo largo de su cuerpo. Tomó a Harry en lo profundo, lentamente le mostró lo lejos que podía llevarlo.

—Joder—jadeó Harry cuando la garganta de Severus se contrajo alrededor de su polla. Severus gimió, enviando vibraciones a través del pene de Harry y la sensación causó que Harry empujara hacia adelante automáticamente. Temeroso de haber ido demasiado lejos, Harry trató de retroceder, pero las manos de Severus estaban sosteniendo sus caderas y tragó alrededor de Harry—Joder—Harry se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo cuando su pene se deslizó de los labios de Severus, un hilo de saliva los conectaba—¿Eso estuvo bien? —Severus simplemente asintió—No quiero hacerte daño—.

—Te dije que quería que me follaras la boca, Harry. Quiero sentirte en mi garganta mañana cada vez que trato de hablar. Vuelve—.

Harry se estremeció cuando Severus agarró su pene y envolvió sus labios alrededor de él una vez más. Mantuvo sus manos en las caderas de Harry mientras Harry se movía sobre él, lento y cuidadoso al principio y Harry estableció un ritmo constante. Apoyó una mano contra la cabecera mientras lentamente se deslizaba dentro y fuera de la boca de Severus, dejando que la lengua de Severus se deslizara por la parte inferior de su pene mientras la punta rozaba la parte posterior de la garganta del hombre. Severus mantuvo sus manos descansando sobre las caderas de Harry, listo para agarrar si Harry se ponía demasiado áspero. Harry aumentó ligeramente su ritmo y una de las manos de Severus se deslizó por su cintura y siguió la línea de su brazo libre. Agarró la mano de Harry y la guió hacia su cabeza antes de volver a la cintura de Harry. Tomando la invitación, Harry agarró el cabello del hombre y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la garganta del hombre. Severus gimió cuando Harry se deslizó profundamente. Harry se estremeció y comenzó a empujar más rápido, su pene deslizándose en el bienvenido calor de la boca de Severus. Harry miró al hombre y sus ojos negros se enfocaron en el miembro desaparecido de Harry. Harry empujó más rápido, más profundo y Severus tragó a su alrededor.

—Joder, Severus. Dios, sí. Tómalo. ¿Es eso lo que querías? —Sintió que el hombre asentía—¿Quieres más? —Las manos de Severus se apretaron en las caderas de Harry y lo empujaron hacia adelante. Harry empujó más rápido, más duro—Tómalo. Trágalo. Mierda. Eres tan jodidamente increíble. Estoy casi allí, Severus. Relájate y déjame hacerlo—Sintió que Severus se relajaba debajo de él y lo follaba duro y rápido—Sí. Sí. Severus. Joder, sí. Severus—Harry gimió mientras se vaciaba por la garganta del hombre. Las manos de Severus se habían apretado en las caderas de Harry para mantenerlo en su lugar hasta que el hombre se había tragado hasta el último pedazo de la liberación de Harry.

Harry finalmente se deslizó de los labios de Severus y se deslizó por su cuerpo para cubrir la boca de Severus con la suya. Él gimió por su sabor mezclado. Se retiró para colapsar al lado de Severus, su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre mayor—Eso fue increíble—.

Sintió a Severus suspirar—Sí, definitivamente esta fuera del límite—La voz de Severus salió áspera y Harry lo miró.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hice daño? —.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza—Como dijiste, Harry. Fue increíble—Pasó los dedos largos por el cabello desordenado—Nunca soñé que tendría la oportunidad de llevarte así. La próxima vez le daré la cortesía de elegir los puestos—.

Harry se rió—No estoy preocupado, Severus. Como dije, si tengo algo que decir en esto, no es un asunto de una sola vez. De hecho, me gustaría convertirlo en algo a largo plazo. Pero hablaremos de eso por la mañana—Severus cerró la boca sobre lo que había estado a punto de decir y asintió—En este momento, creo que una pequeña siesta está en orden y cuando nos despertamos me gustaría explorar ese pequeño agujero que encontré—Levantó la cabeza y se deslizó hasta el cuerpo de Severus para presionar sus labios en la oreja de Severus—¿Veremos qué te gusta más allí? Mi pene, mis dedos o mi lengua—Sintió a Severus temblar a su lado y sonrió—Por ahora descansemos—.

* * *

Harry se despertó con el recuerdo de los gemidos de Severus en sus oídos y el sabor de él aún en su lengua. Si las maldiciones que habían caído de los labios del hombre eran alguna indicación, le gustaba la lengua de Harry tanto como le gustaba su pene. No había tenido problemas para encontrar la próstata del hombre y lo había follado hasta que Severus suplicaba su liberación, lo que Harry le había dado gustosamente. Harry sonrió para sus adentros y rodó sobre sí mismo. No estaba tan sorprendido de sentir que el lado de la cama de Severus estaba vacío, incluso durante las vacaciones el hombre tenía cosas que hacer.

—Por esa sonrisa de satisfacción propia, solo puedo deducir que finalmente has despertado—Harry parpadeó abriendo los ojos y se volvió para ver una forma borrosa en la puerta. Él convocó sus gafas y se las puso.

Severus estaba de pie sosteniendo una taza de té en sus manos y cruzó a la cama. Harry se sentó y le sonrió al hombre—Buenos días—Severus sonrió suavemente y Harry extendió la mano para rastrear los labios—Ves, sabía que te verías mucho mejor con una sonrisa—.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y sostuvo la copa para Harry. Él lo tomó y bebió la bebida caliente—¿No te arrepientes, Harry? —.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un beso casto en los labios suaves—¿Ni un poco? Bueno, tal vez lo esperé tanto. ¿Tú? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—De ningún modo—.

—Bien—Harry frunció el ceño—¿Quieres... quiero decir, qué tan público estás dispuesto a tomar esto? —.

—Bueno, no nos besaremos en el Gran Comedor si eso es lo que estás preguntando—.

Harry se rió—No. Yo ¿estarías dispuesto a ir a la Madriguera conmigo para el Boxing Day? Si no estás listo, está bien. Yo solo…—.

—Harry—Severus lo interrumpió—Me encantaría pasar el Boxing Day contigo y tu familia. Si crees que no habrá un problema conmigo al estar allí—.

Harry bufó—¿Estás bromeando? Probablemente solo se sentirán aliviados de que no tendrán que escucharme gimotear sobre ti—.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de par en par—¿Gimotear sobre mí? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Te lo dije, me has gustado por un tiempo—.

Hubo un sonido de campanilla y Severus levantó la vista—Esa es la alarma de mi oficina, tengo algunas cosas de las que debo ocuparme esta mañana. Puedes usar la ducha para limpiarte pero necesitarás usar el Flu en mi sala de estar para regresar a tus habitaciones. No puedo tener a mi profesor de DCAO caminando por los pasillos con la ropa de la noche anterior—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Sí señor. ¿Te veré más tarde, a solas? —.

Severus asintió—Sí. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir y creo que dijiste algo sobre ponerme de rodillas. Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo se desarrolla eso—.

Harry se rió y tomó un sorbo de su té—Está bien, Severus. Ve a encargarte de los negocios y te veré más tarde—.

Severus asintió y se levantó—Oh, hay tostadas y mermelada en la mesa si tienes hambre—.

—Gracias— Harry dijo después de él mientras desaparecía. Oyó cerrarse la puerta y colocó su taza en la mesita de noche antes de convocar sus pantalones cortos y deslizarse en ellos. Cogió su taza y se dirigió a la sala de estar y a la mesa del comedor. Leyó El Profeta mientras comía tostadas y finalmente se fue a tomar una ducha caliente. Se puso la ropa de la última noche antes de finalmente irse por Flu de vuelta a su propia sala de estar. Su primera parada fue en su habitación, donde rápidamente se cambió y se vistió con ropa limpia, luego se mudó nuevamente al Flu. Arrojó un puñado de pólvora y llamó a The Grange.

—Harry—le sonrió Hermione mientras clavaba su cabeza en su sala de estar.

—Oye, 'Mione. ¿Dónde está Ron? —.

—Poniendo a Rosie abajo para su siesta de la mañana. ¿Qué está pasando? —.

—Me preguntaba si, cuando tú y Ron vayan mañana a la Madriguera para Navidad, podrían decirle a Molly que llevare un invitado—.

Sus ojos se abrieron de alegría—Oh, Harry. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tú y Snape tuvieron sexo? —.

—Snape y el sexo no son mis dos palabras favoritas para escuchar tan cerca—Dijo Ron al entrar en la habitación. Echó un vistazo a la radiante sonrisa de Harry y gimió—Pero creo que necesito acostumbrarme a eso—.

Se dejó caer junto a su esposa y ella lo miró por un segundo antes de volverse hacia Harry—Así que, suéltalo—.

—Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que mi cortejo anónimo es Malfoy y fue algo deprimente cuando me di cuenta de eso, así que me puse un poco achispado—.

—Oh, querido—Murmuró Hermione.

—Sí, bueno, decidí en mi sabiduría infinitamente ebria decirle a Severus que no quería que fuera Malfoy. Quería que fuera él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no creo haberle dicho eso alguna vez. De todos modos, una cosa llevó a la otra y nos besamos y le dije que me había gustado durante años. Solo que supongo que realmente debería decirle que lo amo, excepto que creo que debo decepcionar a Malfoy antes de ir a declarar mi amor. ¿No crees que es lo mejor, para que Severus no crea que estaba atando a Malfoy mientras andaba detrás de él? —.

Hermione suspiró—Sí. Definitivamente deja a Malfoy fuera primero. Si le envías una lechuza esta mañana, él lo sabrá esta noche y estarás listo para jurar tu amor eterno al director—.

Harry se rió de su tono—Pero no puedo enviar una lechuza. Malfoy nunca dijo que era él, solo lo entendí por algo que dijo Zabini. Usaré el elfo doméstico, así es como solemos comunicarnos—Harry se mordió el labio—Seguramente se le permite entregar en cualquier momento, no solo en nuestro sábado habitual. Realmente no quiero tener que esperar toda una semana—.

—Bueno, no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, amigo—.

Él asintió a Ron—Sí. Será mejor que consiga escribir esa carta. Los veré… _los veremos_ a todos en el Boxing Day. Feliz Navidad por adelantado—.

—Tú también, Harry—Llamó Hermione.

—Sí. Tú también compañero—Dijo Ron—Espera, ¿él dijo _veremos_? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras sacaba su cabeza del Flu y se dirigía a su escritorio.

* * *

> **_  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Sé que este es probablemente un momento horrible, pero siento que debo ser honesto contigo. No creo que sea apropiado continuar nuestras comunicaciones en la misma línea en que han estado ocurriendo. El hecho es que estoy enamorado de alguien, lo he estado haciendo por un tiempo y casi había renunciado a que él devolviera mis afectos, por lo que alenté tu cortejo._
> 
> _Estaba tratando de seguir adelante, ya que sentía que mis sentimientos hacia él nunca serían correspondidos. Anoche fue de manera diferente y es por eso por lo que te lo envío esta mañana. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo en esfuerzos inútiles, te respeto demasiado para eso._
> 
> _Si deseas continuar como amigos, sabes que estoy disponible. Sin embargo, soy consciente de que puedes elegir no revelarte nunca ante mí y lo entiendo, pero sé que si lo haces, mantendré tu secreto._
> 
> _La elección es tuya y yo la respeto. Lamento haberte lastimado de esta manera y espero que algún día encuentres a alguien digno de tu amor. Espero que algún día me perdones._
> 
> _Harry._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry leyó la misiva una vez más y esperaba haber expresado claramente sus remordimientos. Harry llamó a Lolly y apareció la pequeña elfina. Él le sonrió alentadoramente.

—Lolly, ¿tienes prohibido entregas en otros días además de nuestro sábado habitual? —.

—Oh. No, profesor señor. Lolly puede entregar cartas cada vez que el Profesor Señor lo necesite—.

Harry sonrió aliviado—Genial—Levantó la vista al tocar la puerta, su corazón dio un pequeño salto con la esperanza de que pudiera ser Severus. Le tendió el sobre color crema ala elfina—¿Puedes ver que lo tenga tan pronto como sea posible? Es muy importante que lo lea de inmediato—.

Ella tomó el sobre y asintió vigorosamente—Lolly entregará la carta del Profesor Señor de inmediato—.

—Gracias, Lolly—.

La pequeña elfina se alejó justo cuando Harry abría la puerta y le sonrió a Severus—Oye—Dijo en voz baja.

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, apareció la pequeña elfina en el pasillo.

—Lolly—Dijo Harry sorprendido—¿Hay algún problema? —.

Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron cuando miró a Harry y a Severus. Harry escuchó a Severus suspirar y vio mientras extendía su mano. Harry observó con morboso terror como Severus tomó la carta destinada a Malfoy. Él extendió una mano para interceptar la carta.

—No, eso no es...—.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada—Le aseguro, Sr. Potter, que si no fuera para mí, Lolly no lo tendría—.

Harry miró de Lolly a Severus. Sacudió la cabeza—No, es... quiero decir, no eres…—Harry miró con curiosidad al elfo—¿Lolly? —.

La pequeña elfina empujó la carta en las manos de Severus con un pequeño _Eep_ y desapareció. Harry parpadeó hacia su amante. Severus sostuvo el sobre color crema—¿Qué voy a encontrar aquí, Potter? —.

Severus entró al cuarto de Harry y Harry cerró la puerta, mirando al hombre—Yo… tú no eres…—.

—Articulado como de costumbre, ya veo—Dijo Severus mientras volteaba el sobre y sacaba la misiva. Él sonrió a Harry—Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Anoche fuiste bastante locuaz, incluso si tu vocabulario se limitaba a unas cuantas frases deliciosas—Harry sintió que se sonrojaba cuando Severus desplegó la nota y comenzó a leer. Severus frunció el ceño—¿Estás rechazando mi cortejo? —Le preguntó sin tono mientras continuaba leyendo. Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa y Harry sintió su corazón saltar—Entonces estaremos bien—Severus terminó la nota rápidamente y miró a Harry—¿A quién estabas enviando esto? —.

—Malfoy, pensé—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Malfoy? Jugó Quidditch y recuerdo claramente haber escrito que nunca estuve en un equipo. Harry hizo una mueca y se sintió como un idiota. Ese pequeño bocado se le había escapado de la cabeza cuando, equivocadamente, pensó que el rubio era una opción. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a su mayor rival durante tres años? —¿Fui siquiera una opción? —Preguntó Severus y Harry pensó que podía escuchar la incertidumbre en la voz del hombre.

Cruzó hacia Severus y agarró su muñeca—Fuiste mi opción número uno. Hasta anoche. Dijiste que nunca habías probado comida griega—.

Severus sonrió entendiendo—Ah. Pero Zabini me interrumpió antes de que pudiera agregar que siempre había querido hacerlo—.

Harry le sonrió y deslizó su mano hacia abajo para arrancar la misiva de sus dedos—Entonces, deshagámonos de esto, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Severus agarró la nota de vuelta—Absolutamente no. Es la única evidencia que tengo de que estás enamorado de mí—.

Harry bailó con sus dedos el pecho de Severus—¿Qué pasaría si te lo dijera, todos los días, por el resto de mi vida? Y podría mostrarte cuánto te amo. En todo tipo de formas—Agregó Harry con un ronroneo.

Severus deslizó la nota en su bolsillo y acercó a Harry—Podrías empezar haciendo esa cosa con tu lengua que adoro—.

Harry lo miró pensativamente—¿Es esa donde estabas gritando “joder, Harry, sí”? ¿O aquella donde estabas gritando obscenidades y cuestionando la legalidad del matrimonio de mis padres? —.

Severus pasó la punta de su nariz por la oreja de Harry y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal—¿Por qué no hacemos las dos cosas y decidimos más tarde? —.

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
